


Free Hugs

by myEttie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby, Birth, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, PG up until chapter 11, Phone Sex, Pie, Pizza, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soulmates, alternative universe, as in a little short violent scene, dads, tiny bit of angst I guess but its teeny tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had a miserable day.<br/>Dean lost a bet.<br/>They meet, they hug, they're mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad day in the City for Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing about someone giving out free hugs, decided I need to write this. So yeah, let me know if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Update work completed.

Cas was having a bad day. It started badly and got progressively worse. First his alarm had failed to sound, his phone battery having died in the night. Second his electric shower broke, so he had to have a cold shower before heading in to work late.

Work was no worse than usual, as an accountant for an advertising firm Cas stuck pretty much to his own office avoiding human contact in so far as was possible. As an unmated 30 year old omega he sometimes had to put up with mindless comments from his alpha co-workers, but today surprisingly they had left him pretty much alone.

By lunch time Cas thought maybe the day was getting better, Crowley hadn’t been in to leer at him once and he was ahead on the months figures. But then his mother had rang.

Cas could hear the excitement in her voice immediately. “Cassie darling, you’ll never guess who has just announced their mating!” Bad things happen in threes, Cas made the mandatory “hmm?” noise so his mother continued.

“Meg! Darling, you remember Meg, she was a few years behind you in school.” Cas’s mother paused, clearly expecting a reaction.

Cas vaguely remembered a mouthy brunette, she would be what 25? “That’s nice mom.” Cas replied.

“You know Cas, not everyone finds their true mate. Many omegas your age settle.” Cas’s mother didn't know when to quit.

“I’m not settling mother. I’d rather be alone than with the wrong person.” While settling was common enough, it was also the highest source of divorces or broken bonds. Cas always felt his mother had settled, his father Chuck was never really enough for Naomi. Their marriage was cold, loveless. Cas refused to accept anyone less than his true mate.

His mother humphed before hanging up the phone once and for all. Sighing Cas went back to his figures. Crowley was trying to fudge his expenses again, no way Cas would allow that.

But for once Cas found it impossible to get lost in his figures. His mother's phone call was troubling him. It might be stereotypical, and in this modern age he had difficulty admitting it even to himself, but Cas really really wanted to find his mate. Like really really. A proper family, a warm cosy home, and a loving mate. Was it too much to ask?

Sighing Cas glanced at the clock, 5 past five. Dragging himself up and away from the desk Cas shrugged on his tan trench coat, grabbed his briefcase and headed out.

“Hey angel” Cas suppressed a shudder as his brain registered Crowley entering the lift behind him.

Crowley was a british alpha and very conservative. He truly believed an omega’s place was in the home. It was if he was born in a different time and randomly transplanted to the 21st century. He fact that Cas worked bothered Crowley, the fact that Cas had a high ranking job in the finance department bothered Crowley, but the fact that Cas was un-mated angered Crowley. Unmated omegas should definitely not be allowed work. They were a distraction, preventing alphas from carrying out their own jobs to the best of their abilities don't you know.

Now alone in the lift Crowley pushed in close, invading Cas’s personal space. Cas pressed against the wall of the lift and pushed hard against Crowley’s chest. Cas was not a small man, omegas came in all shapes and sizes, and Cas’s size was 6ft tall with an athletic build. Crowley was shorter but stockier and had the unfair biological advantage of alpha strength.

He stumbled slightly, but pressed against Cas harder. “Why do you resist me, Cas? Hmm?”

Cas turned his head aside. “Get away from me.” He had given up trying to talk to Crowley as though he was a rational being, it just didn't work.

The lift dinged and the doors opened on the ground floor, grasping his briefcase Cas pushed past Crowley out in the open lobby. A group waiting for the lift looked at him questioningly as he hurried by, but no one asked any questions. Thankfully Crowley didn’t seem to be bothered about following him to the train as he had done of previous occasions. Cas was beginning to think he would have to say something to his boss Bobby.  

 


	2. Dean loses a bet

“Dean I won fair and square, get!” Sam was being a painful winner. So he’d been right, peanut butter and chocolate cup cakes had outsold apple and cinnamon. It had been a close run thing, and would have been even closer but Sam had refused to let Dean buy any himself given it was their bakery and that would amount to cheating apparently.

Picking up the sign Sam had kindly provided Dean made his way outside to await his faith.

The sign Dean lugged behind him read simply “Free Hugs”. Dean’s forfeit was to stand outside their bakery and offer strangers hugs.  Dean suspected most normal people would avoid a 6ft 1 alpha that was offering free hugs, assuming sensibly that he was some kind of nut job.

He was already considered odd by most given he was 27, unmated and co-owned a bakery of all things with his brother Sam, also an alpha. Baking was not a traditional alpha profession it must be said but Sam and he were awesome bakers no matter what anyone might think. Dean got a kick out of seeing the surprise register on customer’s faces when they realised that Dean not only took their order and payment, but also in fact baked said pie/cake or pastry.

Their mother Mary had thought them to bake, she was gifted. Their father John used to go around begging for a slice of pie before dinner, but Mary never caved. Dean had realised at about 6 that if he knew how to make pie himself he could eat it whenever he wanted. When Sam got to be the same age, Dean had shared his knowledge, and the two boys had been baking together since.

Mary had nearly burst with pride when her boys opened their bakery “Heavenly wholemeal to devilish desserts”. John was a bit more reserved, he was happy his sons were successful but he worried that their choice of profession would prevent them finding mates. Who would want baking alphas? He only wanted the best for his boys, he had found Mary at 23. Sam was that now and Dean was 27, so of course Dean understood where he was coming from. Dean wanted his own family as much as the next alpha. He was pretty sure he had already started nesting.

The bakery was making Sam and himself a decent living, last year he had bought a nice little house, just on the edge of town, in the same district as the better ranked schools. The house had 3 decent bedrooms, a nice large living room, and a bright open kitchen dinner. The yard was fenced in, a nice safe area for kids to play in. The house was nice, but not as cosy as he would like. Something was missing and he hadn’t been able to figure out what for some time. It had hit him one Sunday morning lying in bed with the sun warm on his face. He had turned over and hugged the pillow tight, a pang of loneliness shooting through him as he realised what was missing.

The far side of the bed was empty, no warm partner to hug and snuggle in to. Dean sighed, maybe this forfeit wouldn't be so bad, he could do with a hug.

 


	3. Cas Hugs Dean

Cas exited the train station and made his way toward his apartment thinking perhaps he deserved a slice of pie for after dinner. His day had been miserable and he had yet to try that heavenly host place. He’d been living in the area 6 months and work had been so busy he hadn't really gotten around to exploring. So yeah pie, he deserved pie.

As he approached the bakery he saw a large man standing outside, an alpha obviously, hugging a small red head lady. She laughed as she pulled away punching the man playfully on the arm. The man acted hurt but smiled. He was stunning the man, Cas wasn't sure he had ever seen a more attractive man.

As he continued his approach he was jostled by some errant human being and his briefcase knocked from his hand. The case popped open as it hit the ground, several papers escaping. Shaking his head in defeat Cas crouched down and gathered his papers securing them once more in his case.

As he stood he noticed the sign beside the handsome man “Free Hugs”. Cas knew that initiating physical contact with a strange alpha could be troublesome, but damn it he deserved a hug.

Straightening his shoulders Cas walked up to the tall man and tapped him on the shoulder (it was a nicely muscled shoulder in case you wondered).  The man turned and smiled, Cas pointed to the sign.

The man smiled wider and opened his arms as wide. Unthinkingly Cas placed his briefcase on the ground beside his feet and stepped in to the embrace, resting his head against the mans chest, he wrapped his arms around the stranger breathing in his warm scent as he did so.

 


	4. Dean hugs Cas

Dean had been messing with Charlie and hadn’t seen the dark haired man approach, the mans touch to his shoulder however he did notice. He smiled as big blue eyes focused in on the sign before returning to meet Dean’s gaze. To Dean it was as natural as breathing to offer this strange blue eyed man a hug. Strong arms wrapped around his back, Dean smiled as he returned the embrace, breathing in the man’s scent.

Deans arms tightened around the man as the scent registered with his wolf brain. Mate, mine, mine, mate. Dean didn’t know what to do. The man currently safe in his arms was a stranger to him, but everything about him felt like home, like family, like love.

Cas sighed once before breathing in deeply again, the stranger smelt heavenly. Idly Cas wondered if it was the lingering scent of the bakery, but then his brain focused in on the scent properly. Just as his brain started a litany of mate, mine, mate, Cas felt the man's arms tightened around him, it would seem his reaction wasn’t one sided.

They stood like that for several moments more, before Dean reluctantly loosened his hold on the dark haired man, hands resting lightly on the strangers hips.

Cas knew he could break the alpha’s hold easily, however he had no desire to. Glancing up, he could feel a blush stain his cheeks.

“Hi, I’m Dean, your mate.” the stranger had wonderful green eyes Cas thought. Not a stranger really, now he had a name.

“Hello Dean, I am your mate Castiel.”

Dean smiled down at Castiel, they might know nothing about each other but at least they were on the same page. Dean stepped in close to Castiel once more, moving one hand from Castiels hip, Dean cupped his mates stubbled cheek. His thumb stroked across dry pink lips once before he dipped his head and pressed his lips to his mates.

Cas sighed into the kiss, his joy at finding a mate nearly overwhelming his senses. Deans kiss was soft and questioning and Cas found himself opening up to it in mere moments.

Dean moaned and reluctantly pulled back. “Cas, I, we, we should, em” Dean was at a loss for words. How did people normally do this? How do you ask a complete stranger to come home with you and stay with you for ever?

“I’d love to Dean.” Cas was smiling up at him, apparently he’d said that last bit out loud. “But it might make sense if I go back to my apartment first and pack.”

Dean laughed at that, detached himself from Cas, and took hold of one hand. “Lead the way Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty smut free for me right? I have another chapter "A new day started" I will get it online as soon as I can. 
> 
> Always happy to hear what you guys think.
> 
> ps un-beta'd as always, sorry!


	5. A new day within the original bad day

Cas’s apartment had been pretty bare to begin with, now with everything packed up, it was baren. All his clothes fit into one suitcase, his books into two boxes and there was a box of miscellaneous items containing childhood photos, a toothbrush and a coffee machine.

On reflection Cas believed he had done the opposite of nesting. He had, up until today, kept all aspects of his life to a minimum. He was embarrassed by how little there was to pack. Mumbling an “I know its not much” type statement as he showed Dean around the small space.

He owned enough clothes to go a little over a week without needing to do laundry. He owned only one coat, a tan trench coat, and 2 pairs of shoes and a pair of runners.  No matter where he lived he had always joined a library, borrowing books, and ordering books in, resisting the urge to buy more and more books. Cas owned only his absolute favourites, a limited edition hardcover set of Harry Potter, and all of Terry Pratchett's Discworld books about Sam Vimes.

Packing took a little over an hour. Once they had packed everything up Dean called a cab, figuring correctly that all of Cas’s belongings would fit. After a short ten minute cab ride they pulled up outside Dean’s house.

The house looked well maintained and welcoming. Dean made quick work of carrying Cas’s belongings into the house. The books he left in their boxes in the sitting room for Cas to sort through later. The miscellaneous box went to the kitchen, before carrying the suitcase into the master suite. Cas followed a few steps behind, eyes darting left and right taking in the sight of his new home.

In the sitting room Cas noted that the TV was massive and the couch looked exceptionally comfortable. There was already a set of regular Harry Potter books on the bookshelf, that seemed to be overflowing. Books were arranged two deep in some places and other lay across the top of the rows of books. The kitchen looked warm and functional, the oven was of an industry standard. Cas belatedly realised that his mate must work the in the bakery. The idea of being mated to an alpha that was a baker made him smile wide. They could be two odd balls together.

Cas finally reached his new bedroom and stood in the doorway. Dean had the suitcase open on the bed, and currently had his back to Cas as he made room in his wardrobe for Cas’s clothes. The bed was massive, dark wood frame,  the sheets and comforter were a deep navy blue. The surrounding walls were a rich cream. The floor looked to be a solid timber that matched the bed. On each side of the bed there was a soft looking cream rug.

Cas cleared his throat, more to let Dean know he was there than to speak. He was feeling nervous all of a sudden. He had moved away to college at 17 and as an omega had a dorm to himself. He had effectively lived alone for the past 13 years, and it was hard to imagine living with an alpha, with anyone in fact.

Dean heard Cas enter the bedroom and turned. His mind blanked out for a moment of seeing his mate in his bedroom, their bedroom. A smile spread across his face unbidden, “hey” his voice sounded oddly soft, a tone you might use to rouse a sleeping child. Cas smiled back at him, and Dean wondered where to begin.

Instead of asking one of the million questions running through his head, Dean walked toward Cas reaching out a hand to capture his mate’s wrist and draw him into the bedroom.  Cas came willingly, happy for Dean to lead him.

“I made space for you in the closet” as a conversation opener it lacked a little something, but Dean figured it was a start.

“Thank you” Cas smiled as he replied, his wrist still held gently by Dean.

Dean scanned Cas’s face looking for some kind of sign, he stroked the inside of his mates wrist with his thumb as he tried to decide how to proceed. Cas decided for him, his free hand sliding up Dean’s chest and around the back of his neck pulling gently to bring Dean’s lips in range.

Cas didn’t know he had it in him to initiate a kiss like this, but my god he was proud of himself for it. He had wanted to kiss Dean while they packed up his apartment but he’d restrained himself. Again while they were in the taxi but again he’d restrained himself. He had hoped Dean’s first action on getting Cas home would have been to kiss him. But Dean had been an absolute gentleman the whole time. Now that they were standing in what would be their bedroom Cas simply needed Dean’s kiss. So he’d reached out and taken it.

Dean was surprised Cas initiated the kiss. Surprised and delighted, Cas kissed as if Dean was the most delicious gift he’d ever tasted. Soft sure lips pressed against Dean’s, a warm tongue licked gently against the seam of his lips until Dean moaned and welcomed Cas in. The kiss was soft and languid, tongues dipping in and out learning the shape or their mates mouth. Dean let go of Cas’s wrist and brought his hands around his mates waist.

With his second arm freed Cas decided to be brave, he rested his hand on Dean’s waist where his t-shirt meet the waist of his jeans, caressing gently Cas worked the t-shirt up slightly and slid his hand under the soft fabric to rest against his mates bare skin.

Dean’s breath hitched as Cas’s hand made contact with the skin on his side, the sound registered in Cas’s mind as of shock not pleasure so he pulled back, dropping his hands to his sides, his chin to his chest as he stepped back.

“Dean, I, I, I’m sorry” Cas whispered.

“What? Why?” Dean implored, his hands wrapping around Cas’s waist once more and pulling him in close, hugging him tight to his chest.

“I shouldn't have kissed you, I should waited, I..” Cas was making no sense, surely he understood that as Dean’s mate he could kiss him whenever and however he wanted right?

“Cas,” Dean began, “you are my mate, I am your mate. if you want to kiss me, kiss me. If you want to hug me, hug me. If you want to hold my hand, just take a hold of it. Whatever you want from me, or want to do to me I can pretty much guarantee you that I will be down with it.”

“Oh” as all the response Cas managed before his stomach let out an all mighty growl.

Dean laughed, “Shit Cas, its gone 8 and I bet you haven't eaten since lunch. Follow me downstairs and I'll make us some food.”

Dean planted a firm kiss to Cas’s lips before he left the room. Leaving the omega to ponder what had happened.

On autopilot Castiel started putting away his clothes. Castiel’s parents had not been terribly affectionate. His father would sometimes attempt to hug or kiss his mother, but generally she pushed him away. As a child his father ruffled his hair and hugged him occasionally, but once he presented as omega at 14 Chuck had lost any interest he might previously have had. And well his mother had never been terribly motherly.

Cas had never had someone welcome his touch, that said he had never welcomed anyones touch either. Sad as it might seen he was 30 years old and untouched. Yes his heats had been unpleasant but they lasted no more than 4 days for him and occurred once every 3 months like clockwork. He made do. But now he had Dean. Dean who had given him a carte blanche to touch him at will.

Cas felt giddy at the thought. He imagined Dean naked on the bed, over 6ft of warm skin for Cas to kiss and touch. Cas felt warm all over, shaking his head Cas focused on the task at hand. When the suitcase was empty he closed it and placed it beside the wardrobe, smoothing out the wrinkles on the bed.  All kinds of thoughts of what could happen in that bed filled Cas’s mind for a moment before the smell of onions frying reminded him that his mate, who he was free to touch however he wanted whenever he wanted, was downstairs. Cas hurried to join him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I am going with this. But right now, like Cas, I need to eat.


	6. Dinner for Two

Dean was used to cooking for two, he had cooked for his brother and himself many times. This however would be the first meal he cooked for his mate. It was late, so nothing too fancy he thought. Cas was clearly starving, so nothing that would take too long. A quick look in the fridge decided it for him. He had left a steak resting, he would slice it and fry it with some onions and mushrooms and make them awesome steak sandwiches. 

As he cooked Dean kept an ear out for Cas. Eventually he heard careful steps coming down the stairs. Turning a few moments later he found Cas hovering in the doorway, fidgeting slightly with sleeve of his shirt. His head was up though and he met Deans gaze and smiled shyly.

“Can I help?” he asked, glancing around the kitchen looking for something obvious he could do.

“Sure” Dean replied easily “Can you grab some knives and forks from that drawer over there?” he gestured to the drawer in question with the wooden spoon he held, determined to get Cas to relax.

Smiling in relief Cas did as he was asked, happy to be able to contribute in some small way. “Smells wonderful” Cas remarked as he made his way over to the table with the cutlery in hand.

“Winchester special” Dean grinned as Cas looked at him blankly, “steak sandwiches” he clarified.

Cas nodded his understanding as he sat and waited for Dean to finish cooking. A minute or so later Dean presented him with a chiabatta style bun with a delicious looking filling of steak onion mushroom and some kind of sauce as well as a side salad.

“Thank you Dean, this looks better than anything I’ve ever cooked”

“Ok, so I get future cooking duties. How are you at laundry?” Dean asked as he took his seat opposite Cas.

“Oh I can definitely work a washing machine and I’ve been ironing shirts for work for years.” Cas supplied his expression serious. He didn’t want Dean to think he’d be a useless mate.

Dean barked a short laugh startling Cas slightly, “Well that’s good to know Cas. What is it you do for work anyways?” Dean asked eager to know more.

“Oh” Cas hesitated slightly worried Dean would object to his profession, it really was unusual even for a modern omega to work in finance. “I’m an accountant for Singer Advertising” he admitted eventually.

“Really!” Dean exclaimed, “You work for my uncle? Bobby Singer?”

Cas was startled, Dean looked delighted by his discovery. “Em yes,” Cas elaborated “Mr Singer is my bosses boss.”

“This is awesome, Bobby offered me and Sam some discounted ad work for the bakery. I’ll have a legitimate reason to visit you at work.” Dean knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he was happy. Even if he hadn't met Cas today, he might have met him when he was at Bobby’s office.

“I’m a baker” he supplied unbidden, “I own Heavenly Wholemeal and Devilish Deserts with my brother Sammy”

“I was on my way to buy pie there when I saw your sign.” Cas admitted somewhat shyly.

“Awesome” no matter what way you looked at it Dean realised he and Cas would definitely have met eventually.

“Why is that awesome?” Cas asked confused.

“We were destined to meet. No matter what. I lost a bet with Sam today; hence I was out front offering hugs, that was my forfeit. But,” he continued, “say I had won, you’d have hugged Sam, but maybe continued on to buy your pie, at which point you’d have met me.”

Cas nodded his understanding, he was kind of following Dean’s train of thought.

“But say after hugging Sam you decided to go straight home, no longer in the mood for pie after hugging his stinky ass. Well then we’d have met next week, when I headed to Bobby’s to check out the ad work his staff have put together for us.”

“And if we didn’t meet then, I would have made it into the bakery at some point, and I’d have found you there.” Cas added, smiling now too, Dean was his mate, there meeting had been fate.

By the time they finished eating and cleaned up it was nearly ten. Cas was torn between a desire to stay up all night learning all there was to know about Dean and exhaustion. Cas was unable to stifle a yawn and Dean yawned in tandem.

“Right, bedtime.” Dean stated matter of factly, holding out his hand to Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is called Bed Time - to add a little smut or to keep it PG? What do you guys think?


	7. Bed Time

Swallowing nervously Cas grasped the proffered hand and allowed Dean to haul him out of his seat and lead him up to their bedroom. Once he crossed the threshold of the room Cas nerves sky-rocketed. If Dean noticed he refrained from mentioning it. Instead he offered Cas first use of the bathroom.

Once safely ensconced in the en-suite Cas took several calming breaths, and stared at himself in the mirror for several minutes. He looked a little flush, and his hair was in its usual state of disarray. His eyes seemed different, brighter maybe, more focused. As he stared at his reflection he contemplated his situation. Dean had made no demands on him thus far, he had no reason to believe he would behave any differently now. It wasn’t as if Cas didn’t want Dean, he did, desperately. He just hated not knowing what was expected of him, not knowing if he would be able to please his mate. He had no real experience of physical intimacy, how was he to know if he was behaving correctly? He wanted to make Dean happy, he needed to make Dean happy, he just wish he knew how.

Taking a deep breath, Cas steadied his nerves finished his ablutions, squared his shoulders and headed back to the bedroom.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed in grey boxers and a white t-shirt. He stood when Cas re-entered the room, smiling softly as he made his way in to the bathroom Cas had just vacated.

Closing the door behind him Dean took a moment to gather his thoughts. He was nervous, he could tell that Cas was shy, that he had limited or no experience with physical relationships. The last thing Dean wanted to do was frighten him or pressure him. As an alpha it was his job to protect Cas, to do whatever was necessary to ensure his mate was safe, and happy. Having waited this long to find his mate Dean figured he could stretch his patients a little further and wait for Cas to be comfortable before initiating anything. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that he should wait for Cas to initiate a physical relationship between them. Dean needed Cas to trust him, knowing someone was your mate was one thing, wanting that someone as your mate was something else entirely. Dean knew for certain that he wanted Cas, he just needed to be certain Cas wanted Dean. 

 

Back in the bedroom Cas was considering the bed. Dean’s phone was on the bed side locker furthest from the door, Cas supposed that must be his side of the bed. Not wanting Dean to think he was chicken Cas stripped down to his boxers and under-shirt and slid in to what he now decided to think of as his side of the bed.

“Oh wow” Cas couldn’t help his exclamation, Dean’s bed was incredibly comfortable, Cas wiggled a bit settling himself comfortably on his back. Oh he could get used to this.

Just as he was settled he heard the bathroom door open, he lifted his head slightly and watched as Dean approached the bed. Dean stretched causing his t-shirt to ride up, Cas tried not to stare at the strip of skin that was revealed, but his brain noted how tanned and toned it looked. Dean was smiling at Cas as he climbed into his side of the bed. “You comfy Cas?” Dean asked as he settled himself on his back beside Cas, one hand over his head, the other across his stomach.

“Very” Cas answered honestly, turning slightly to look at Dean.

“Memory foam mattress, it will remember us.” Dean breathed in the scent of his mate beside him as he spoke, he was feeling pretty good right now.

Cas was looking at Dean stretched out beside him, and remembering what he had said. Cas was Dean’s mate and Cas could touch him whenever and however he wanted. Well Cas wanted, or at least he wanted to make some kind of start. Shuffling closer to Dean, Cas settled himself on his side along Dean’s length and rested one arm across his stomach just below Dean’s own arm.

Once Cas was settled comfortably, Dean dropped the arm that had been over his head down and around Cas’s shoulders pulling him in closer. Pressing a kiss to his mates forehead Dean mumbled a “Night Cas”

Cas sighed in contentment before replying “Sweet dreams Dean”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams Dean is a line I've used before - see Ready when you are 
> 
> Decided against smut for this chapter, probably a tiny bit in the next one. 
> 
> PS hope you guys are enjoying the story.


	8. New Dawn New Day

Castiel was reluctant to open his eyes, he’d been having the best dream. He’d found his mate, Dean, and he was perfect. Green eyed, broad shouldered, kind and sweet, everything Cas had ever wanted, ever hoped or wished for. Cas hugged his pillow tighter, attempting to bury his face in it completely when he realised his pillow was not as soft and yielding as you’d expect. There was soft warm fabric under his cheek yes, but beneath that there was a firm chest. 

“Not a dream” he whispered, raising his head slightly so he could take in the sights around him. Dean looked restful, blond eyelashes resting gently against his freckled cheeks, his lips pink and lax in sleep. Both of Dean’s arms were wrapped around Cas, holding him close. At some point in the night their legs seemed to have gotten tangled up, one of Cas’s was definitely thrown over Dean’s thigh.

Having established that his dream had not in fact been a dream Cas was now faced with the dilemma of how to proceed. It was a Thursday, so he had work. Presumably Dean was expected at the bakery. Cas’s phone was down stairs in his coat pocket he guessed, but Dean’s was by the bed, it seemed likely that he would have an alarm set. Should Cas just wait, or should he de-tangle himself and begin the day? He really was terribly comfortable lying here against Dean.  But he’d only been in the job just shy of six months, not really long enough to risk a late start, technically he was still on probation.

Reluctantly he shuffled slightly testing how tightly Dean had him held, he really should at least try and get up. Dean had other ideas however, “Five more minutes” he muttered sleepily, turning on to his side and hugging Cas closer. Cas let his arms wrap around Dean, let himself be drawn impossibly closer, savouring his mates sleepy affection. Cas had never been held so tenderly, his heart felt like it might burst it was so full of happiness.

“Dean?” Cas spoke softly, not really wanting to wake Dean but at the same time needing to know how much time he had until he needed to make a move to be in work on time.

“Morning Cas, did you sleep OK?” Dean asked his voice rough with sleep, his hands caressing Castiel’s back as he spoke, green eyes blinking as he attempted to focus his gaze on Cas.

“I slept wonderfully well, thank you Dean. I woke thinking this was all a dream.” Cas blushed as his admission slipped past his lips, he hadn’t intended to tell Dean that. 

“I know what you mean, for half a second I thought maybe I had dreamt meeting you. Thought maybe the whole day was a dream, I never lose bets with Sam see. Rock, paper, scissors I lose all the time, but never bets about how my desserts will sell. But then you wiggled and I knew you were really here and it was safe to wake up. I’ve grown to hate waking up alone.” Dean buried his nose in Castiel neck as he spoke, breathing in the scent of his mate just because he could, pressing a kiss there while he was at it.

Cas reached a hand up to the back of Deans head, carding his fingers through Dean’s soft blond hair, revelling in his rite to touch. “You never have to wake up alone again Dean, I promise, as long as you want me I’ll be here with you.” 

Dean pulled back so he could meet Castiel’s eye, “I will always want you Cas, always.”

Dean sounded so sure, so certain Cas had no choice but to believe him. “I want to kiss you but I fear morning breath.” Cas honestly had no idea what had gotten in to him, he did not go around saying things like that.

“I’m willing to risk it.” Dean replied unperturbed smiling down at Cas as he spoke. He was valiantly ignoring his morning wood, but a kiss would be most welcome.

Cas couldn’t resist, leaning up he pressed his lips to Dean's initiating a kiss for the second time in his life. Dean’s lips were so soft Cas feared he would develop an addiction to them. Dean angled his head to give Cas better access. Cas wasn’t at all sure what he was doing really, he had so little experience with anything like this, all he knew what that he wanted to taste more of Dean. His tongue licked across Dean’s lips without any instruction from his brain, Dean moaned and opened in welcome. Cas tangled his tongue against Dean’s, the sensations running through his body even more intense than the day before.

Cas could feel himself getting aroused and he was vaguely aware that Dean was hard, but from his kiss you would swear he would be happy to spend all day kissing Cas. Unfortunately they didn’t have all day, and just as Cas was starting to believe he would be happy to do more than kiss Dean, an incessant beep sounded.

Groaning and feeling somewhat frustrated Dean unwrapped himself from around Cas and reached over to silence his phone. “Duty calls huh?” 

“Yes, unfortunately” Cas had to stop himself from pouting, he really would rather stay where he was. 

Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s, “We can pick this up later, it’s not like we’re short on time”  

 

 

A while later they were showered dressed and chugging down hot coffee before running out the door to their respective jobs. Dean had wanted to drive Cas to work, but Cas insisted a lift to the station would be sufficient, reluctantly Dean agreed. 

On route to the car Dean explained how his father had given the car to him when he turned 18, it was a black classic 67 Impala, and it was Dean’s pride and joy.

Cas could understand why once he saw the car. It was absolutely immaculate; the chrome detail glistened in the early morning sun. Outside of Dean’s height and breadth the Impala was the most stereotypically alpha aspect of Dean that Cas had uncovered so far.  But Cas couldn’t help but think how well it suited Dean once he settled himself behind the wheel. He looked like he had been born to it.

A short drive later Dean pulled up outside the station, as Cas went to open his door Dean’s hand darted out and grasped his wrist preventing him from leaving.

“This is going to sound so pathetic” Dean began, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he spoke as he spoke “but I really don’t want to let you out of my sight. I mean I will, I’m not one of those alpha’s who insist their mate stays at home all day minding pups or anything, but this is all so new and I’m afraid that once you are out of sight you’ll forget me or decide you made a mistake and not come home.”

Cas didn’t know how to respond, Dean had basically just said a version of everything he had been thinking himself. Instead of responding, he leaned across the bench seat and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean smiled in to the kiss, pulling back a moment later, “I get it I’m an idiot, I’ll see you at what, five thirty?”

“Five thirty, I’ll meet you at the bakery.” Cas agreed.

“Don’t be late, mate.” Dean added cheekily.

Cas laughed at Dean as he extracted himself from the car, before closing the door he leant back and replied “Yes mate it’s a date.” 


	9. Sam's Surprise

Dean eased the Impala back into traffic and made his way in to work. The bakery was already open as he parked up outside, meaning Sam would be looking for him. “Morning Dean”, Charlie a petite redhead beta that works the counter for them, called out as Dean slipped behind the counter heading toward the kitchen, Dean waved in reply.

“Hey Sam” Dean shouted as he changed out of his plaid shirt into a crisp white chef jacket. He didn’t see Sam but he knew he was around somewhere as he could smell bread baking. Yesterday morning if you had asked Dean what his favourite smell was, he would have said the smell of their bakery. Today however it was running a distant second to the smell his warm mate stretched out beside him in bed. The memory alone was enough to put smile on his face.

It was a smile Sam had never seen before. Sam entered the kitchen and spotted his brother, he was about to berate him for running out on him yesterday but he stopped when he registered the look on his brothers face. Sam had seen the dark haired man hug Dean through the store window the day before and the kiss. He had also seen them leave together, at the time he’d shaken his head disappointed with his brothers behaviour. Having seen Dean now, Sam thinks maybe there was more to what he witnessed, much more.

“Hey yourself Dean.” Sam kept his tone as neutral as he could but the curiosity was killing him, “So what happened to you yesterday? I was thinking maybe I needed to put out a missing persons report on you.”

Dean could see both curiosity and genuine worry on his brothers face. Meeting his brothers eye Dean replied “I found him Sam, I found my mate.” Dean couldn’t keep the awe out of his voice, he still found it hard to believe.

Sam blinked in response, Dean’s whole demeanour was different, his voice when he spoke of his mate was softer, his smile was different, like he had a secret. His posture is different, straighter maybe, but more open. Sam couldn’t really say what was different but looking at his brother, who he knew better than anyone, Sam could sense he was changed.

“Wow Dean that’s, that’s wonderful.” Sam crossed the kitchen and wrapped his brother in a tight hug  “I’m so happy for you.” Dean can hear the genuine pleasure in his brothers voice can feel Sams happiness in the force of his hug.

“Thanks Sam. I think you’ll like him, he’s an accountant.” Dean states proudly.

“Huh the Alpha Baker and the Omega Accountant, not what you’d call typical.” Sam mused, “Has your mate a name?”

“Duh, his name is Castiel” Dean smiles as he speaks.

“Castiel…. what?” Sam asked again.

“Oh” Dean felt his face redden, somehow they had spent all those hours talking at dinner and never mentioned surnames. Come to think of it he didn’t have Castiel’s mobile number either, well shit, that was kind of important.

“One second” Dean pulled out his phone and quickly called a number, “Hey Bobby, yeah it’s Dean. Quick question, do you have a Castiel working for you?.. Yeah, Castiel Novak perfect, don’t suppose you’d text me his number? Cheers Bobby, you’re the best.”

“Novak, Sam, his name is Castiel Novak, and he’s awesome.” Sam shook his head in disbelief, he had heard many mating stories growing up, everyone did. The overwhelming feelings, the raging desire, but still he’d expected his brother to at least get the mans full-name before mating him.

“I haven’t mated him Sam, jeeze we only meet yesterday. We’re taking it slow” to his surprise and embarrassment Sam realised he’d said that last part out loud.

“So you haven’t marked him?” Sam was more surprised now and kind of  worried, ok so he didn’t want a brother who marked and mated a complete stranger but surely it went against all alpha instincts to not mark your mate, what if he left, or another alpha tried to claim him.

“Sam, wait till you meet him, you’ll understand.” Dean didn’t know how to articulate what he needed Sam to understand but he tried.

“Cas is shy, he is, well he’s never, like not ever. I mean I’m pretty sure I was his first kiss or at least pretty damn close to it.”

“Seriously Dean? Seriously, you’re telling me your omega mate is a virgin?” Sam shook his head in disbelief, the man he’d seen through the window yesterday looked a few years older than Dean, at least 30, it seemed incredible that he could be a virgin. But Dean was being completely sincere. “Wow, Dean you need to find out when his heat is due, because if anything I’ve read on omega’s is in anyway based in fact, a newly mated virgin omega, yeah, he can’t be left alone. It wouldn’t be safe.”

Sam hated that he’d replaced Dean’s happy expression with a worried one, but given Cas’s age and virgin status, if he went into heat before he and Dean did the do, Dean needed to know what could happen. Dean needed to be there.

“I didn’t know, didn’t realise” Dean wondered what he should say to Cas, how do you bring up someone virgin status and next heat, without sounding like you were just wanting to get your leg over quicker.

Dean’s phone buzzed just then, Bobby having text Dean Cas’ office number. “I could ring him, check in with him see he’s not feeling off…”

Cas felt amazing, he was so happy it was like he was floating. He floated in to the lift and up to his office. People said hello to him on route, he smiled and nodded and continued on  his way. At his desk he busied himself with expense forms and budgets. Allowing himself to glance at the clock no more than once every 15 minutes. Five o’clock would roll around eventually and he’d be reunited with Dean then. He was an adult and he could do this.

Just then his phone rang, “Accounts office, Castiel speaking.”

“Hey Cas” Dean heard Cas’s gasp as he recognised his voice and smiled, it was nice to know he had an affect on his mate even over the phone.

“Dean” Cas couldn’t formulate much more of a response, warmth spreading through him at the sound of his mates voice.

“How are you doing Cas?” Dean asked.

“How did you get my number?” Cas had meant to answer Dean’s question but curiosity got the better of him.

“Oh right, that, em I may have asked my Uncle Bobby for it, you know, your bosses boss…” Dean trailed off feeling a little sheepish.

Cas found himself grinning into the handset, his mate had essentially tracked him down, the thought appealed to the more primitive part of Castiel’s psyche, and caused a shiver to run through Cas’s body.

“I’m well Dean, even more so now that I’m hearing your voice.” Cas’s voice sounded richer to Dean’s ears, more appealing than it had been even yesterday when he’d introduced himself as Dean’s mate, it caused him to worry. Maybe calling Cas had been a bad idea.

“That’s good Cas, I’m glad.”

Cas could hear the slight worry in Dean’s voice. “Is everything OK Dean?”

“Mostly” Dean replied honestly, “I told my brother about you”

“Is he unhappy that you found your mate Dean?” if that was the case Cas was determined to change his mate’s brother’s mind.

“Oh no! No, the opposite, he is very happy for the both of us.” Dean could hear Cas sigh as he relaxed, it would have hurt them both if Sam didn’t welcome Dean’s mate in to the family.

“He was mad, at me, at first, thinking I had marked and mated a stranger, but I told him, we hadn’t, that it was too soon, that we were taking it slow. You know because you’d never, and I and well, Sam’s worried.”

Cas was trying to understand Deans ramblings, “Why is your brother worried that we, that we haven’t consummated the mating?” Cas could feel the heat seeping into his cheeks as he spoke, no doubt he was beetroot red, but what Dean was trying to say sounded important.

“I’m not sure really Cas, something he read. He thinks that if your heat hits it before we are fully mated that it could be dangerous. Dangerous for you, if we’re not together when it happens. Sam seems to think that your heat will hit hard and well some alpha’s, well they are not as civilised as they should be.” Dean didn’t know what else to add so left it at that and wait for Castiels reaction.

Cas immediately thought of Crowley and what would happen if he was around when Cas’s heat hit. Suddenly Cas very much wanted to be where Dean was and nowhere else. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he willed himself to calm down. He wasn’t currently in heat, he wasn’t due his heat for at least a month, he and Dean would probably be fully mated by then, he could see them being fully mated well before then in fact. If the alarm hadn’t gone off when it did that morning they might have been mated already.

“I’m sure it will be fine Dean, I’m not due my heat for at least a month. I will keep my phone on me at all times however and if I suspect for one second that it is hitting early I will ring you immediately.” Cas did his best to sound sure, confident when he spoke.

“Thanks Cas, I’m sorry to worry you like this, I just want you to be safe. I need you to be safe.” Dean said earnestly.

“Oh and Cas?”

“Yes Dean.”

“My surname, its Winchester, I think I might have failed to mention that yesterday.” Cas could hear a smile in Deans tone, clearly he was feeling reassured now that Cas had all the facts.

“Its a good name Dean. I will see you this evening.”

Cas had only just set the phone down when it rang again, “Accounts office, Castiel speaking”

“I never gave you my number!” Cas grabbed a pen and jotted down the numbers carefully, calling them back as he did so.

“I’m going to give you Sam’s number too, just in case I lose both hands and can’t answer my phone” Cas jotted down the second number adding the name Sam beside it.

“See you later Cas.”

“Bye Dean” Once he hung up Cas picked up his mobile and added the two new contacts. A minute later he picked up the phone again and added Dean to his speed dial. His phone was a decent android with a voice dial feature. He had never used it before, but decided to give it a try. He recorded the command “call Dean”, feeling a little self conscious as he did so. Once the phone said the setting was saved he decided to try it out.

“Call Dean” the screen lit up and sure enough it was dialling Dean.

“Cas?!” Dean answered the phone on the second ring his voice dripping with worry.

“Oh, Dean I’m fine, I was just checking that I entered your details in to my phone correctly.” Cas reassured his mate as quickly as he could.

“Good thinking Cas”

“I promise to only ring in future if there is a problem.” Cas assumed Dean wouldn’t want him interrupting him at work.

“Hey now, don’t go saying things like that, you ring me any time you like, or  you can text me. Whatever whenever remember?”

Cas was smiling widely at the phone again, he now had blanket permission to touch, kiss and call Dean whenever he wanted, he felt spoilt.

“Thank you Dean, you are too good to me.”

“Nothing is too good for you Cas. I want to give you the best of everything."

 **  
**Cas very much wanted to tell Dean that he loved him, because in that moment he felt loved and loved Dean in return. It was probably too soon, but it didn’t make it less true, selfishly though Cas also wanted to be in Dean’s presence when he told him, wanted to see how he reacted. So for now he swallowed his declaration and whispered a shy thank you once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, sorry.


	10. Wrong Time Wrong Place? Right Time Right Place

By lunch time Cas had relaxed, he was feeling fine, in fact he was a bit hungry and decided to grab a bite to eat. The cafeteria was busy as always but for once Cas was unconcerned, his personal happiness was like a forcefield around him. Having opted for a turkey sandwich Cas debated whether to return to his desk to eat or to sit at one of the tables.

Jessica one of the graphical artists that Cas actually considered an almost friend called him over just as he was about to head to his desk. Waving in greeting Cas made his way to her table.

“Hey Castiel!” Jessica called out cheerfully, if she was surprised by Cas’s presence in the cafeteria she was hiding it well.

“Hello Jessica, do you mind if I sit with you?” Cas asked.

“Of course not, please, sit. What’s new with you Castiel?” Jessica enquired politely, smiling as she spoke.

Cas blushed in response, not sure if he wanted to share his news about Dean, but also knowing that right now that fact that he has news of some sort was written all over his face.  Clearing his throat self consciously he replied, “Everything.”

Jessica failed to hide her surprise at Castiel’s response, her eyebrows all but disappeared in to her blonde hair. “Oh! Care to elaborate?”

“I’ve meet my mate, his name is Dean Winchester and he is the most perfect alpha ever to live upon this earth.” Cas considered this a suitably elaborate definition of everything so he paused awaiting Jessica’s reaction.

“Oh my God, Cas, that’s, that’s wonderful. I am so happy for you. Tell me more, what does he do, what does he look like, and does he have any single brothers?” Jessica’s eyes were shining with mirth, as she spoke, teasing Castiel gently.

“He is a baker, he owns his own bakery with his younger brother Sam. Who I believe is in fact single. He is 6ft 1, light brown hair that might be the softest thing I have ever touched. Green eyes that just, I can’t explain it right, but they are amazingly green. He has freckles across his nose, and god his lips.  His shoulders ugh, did I mention he is a baker? please Jess tell me to shut up.” Cas dropped his head to his hands embarrassed by his prolonged gushing.

“Casssss, he sounds perfect. I’ve never seen you so happy. God I’m jealous.” Cas was sure Jessica wasn’t really jealous, she was smiling very happily at him, but Cas all but preened under the attention.

“What’s his brother like?” Jessica asked with a smirk.

“I haven’t met him yet, but Dean has told him about us and he is happy for us. I know he is an alpha like Dean, and he bakes the bread. I get the impression that Dean considers him the smarter to the two. But I doubt there is much in it.”

Jessica smiled indulgently, of course Cas wouldn’t be able to think badly of his mate, even if he was presented with reams of evidence to the contrary, Jessica was pretty sure Cas would refuse to accept it.  

As they spoke Cas noticed the cafeteria was beginning to empty out. “I better get back to work, it was nice catching up with Jessica.”

“You too Cas.” as Cas moved away Jessica called out, “Be sure and bring your mate by some day, I’d like to meet him, and his brother!”

Cas blushed once more, he knew Jessica didn’t mean to embarrass him but he was certain that the people remaining in the cafeteria had heard her.

 

 

Cas was correct, Becky, the office gossip had heard, and she wasted no time in telling everyone and anyone who'd listen that Cas, "the odd omega from accounts" had found a mate. Office’s thrive on gossip and Singer Advertising was no different, by 4pm that evening everyone knew, including Crowley.  

Crowley was the kind of person that was used to getting his own way. He was an only child and spoilt. He had arrived late in his parents marriage when they had all but given up on the idea of children and in their delight they had failed to notice the fact that their son was a mean spirited, self centred, and often times a cruel individual. To compound all of this Crowley was also an alpha, so he was naturally stronger than those he tormented.

Cas was not unaware of each and every character flaw that Crowley possessed as he had been on the receiving end of his unpleasantness for the past 5 and half months.  From the first time they meet there was something about Castiel that set Crowley off. Most of the people forced to work closely with Crowley had little time for him, but no one else seemed to be made suffer like Castiel. If Castiel knew what it was about himself that brought out the worst in Crowley he would have tried to address it. As it was it seemed that his very existence proved sufficient motivation. Cas was only grateful that he didn’t have to work closely with Crowley, in fact he should be able to go entire weeks without seeing him, it was just that Cas suspected Crowley sought him out.

Most of the time Cas just had to put up with snide comments from Crowley about how weak willed omegas were, or derogatory comments on how all omegas would bend over the nearest surface for a knot. Castiel had an excellent poker face, and if any of Crowley’s comments got to him he never showed it. Occasionally though like the day in the lift he would be stuck in close quarters alone with Crowley. Those were unpleasant days and it seemed like today might be shaping up to be yet another one.

Castiel was making his way back to his office which was toward the end of the corridor on the fifth floor. As he neared it Crowley materialised out of one of the side hallways that lead to the meeting rooms. Castiel went to walk past his, office and safety tantalisingly close.

“I hear you found yourself a mate Castiel” Crowley sneered as Cas walked past.

Cas ignored him and made to walk past. Crowley grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, turning Cas to trap him between his bulk and the wall.

“Mated, but not marked” Crowley sneered pulling on the neck of Castiel’s shirt.

“Let me go Crowley.” Cas’s calm tone belied his inner anxiety. What would Dean do if Crowley tried to mark him? Would he blame Cas, would he still want Cas? Cas’s anxiety was building, he tried to raise his arms to push Crowley away but the alpha had him pinned tight to the wall.

Cas needed help, he needed his alpha’s help, going with the only option he could think of, he spoke in as close to his normal voice as his panic would allow “Call Dean.”

“I’m sorry Castiel but what do you hope to achieve with that? Your mate is not here, there is only me and I am going to ruin you.” Crowley was running his nose along Castiel neck, when he suddenly froze. A mobile phone was ringing and sounded as if it was getting louder, closer. A muffled “Cas?!” was heard from the pocket of Castiels coat.

“Dean” Cas called out in relief, Dean was close, by some miracle Dean was in the building.  Just then Dean appeared, half running toward Castiel. Cas knew the moment Dean registered Crowleys presence and the threat he posed to Castiel. A long low growl escaped Dean as he charged toward Crowley, grabbing him by the neck, pulling him away from Castiel and throwing him hard against the nearest wall.

Glancing once to ensure Crowley wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon, Dean turned to Cas his arms outstretched. Instantly Cas threw himself into Dean’s arms, grateful for his presence and his strength.

“It’s Ok baby, I’ve got you. I’ve got you Cas, it’s all OK” Dean mutter the words into the top of Castiel's head and he held his mate close, stroking his back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Cas just wanted to curl up somewhere with Dean and never venture out again. It was possibly the most un-Castiel like thought ever, but right now he was feeling very vulnerable and needed the security of his mates embrace.

Lifting his head to meet Dean’s worried gaze Cas asked “Do you think Mr Singer would object to my leaving early today?”

“I’m pretty certain if he knew what nearly happened here he would insist on you going home early and I’m also pretty sure he’d fire that asshole.” Dean tried to keep the venom from his tone, but he’d happily end Crowley for what he had threatened to do to Cas. The only thing that was stopping him was the thought of being separated from Cas for 25 years to life.  

“Come on, I’m taking you home. We’ll call Bobby once we’re there.”

 

Twenty short minutes later Cas was dressed in Dean’s pyjamas and tucked up in bed. Dean was on the phone to Bobby to report what he had witnessed. Cas had heard his exclamation of “Son of a bitch!” as clearly as if Bobby had been in the room with Dean, it made him smile, it seemed he wouldn’t have to put up with Crowley for much longer.

A few minutes after the phone call Dean returned to their bedroom. “You doing Ok Cas?” Dean was hovering by the door, he looked nervous.

“I’m fine Dean, I’d feel even better if I had your company.” Cas patted the empty space beside him as he spoke.

“You sure? I don’t want to crowd you or anything.” Dean spoke softly as he approached the empty side of the bed.

“Dean I am not afraid of you, I could never be afraid of you. Crowley is an assbutt and I will not have him ruin what we have. Now climb in here and tell me how it is you came to be in the right place at the right time today.” Cas spoke calmly but in a tone that brooked no argument.

Sheepishly Dean moved even closer to the bed, toeing off his boots en-route, before climbing in fully dressed. He pulled Cas into his arms and confessed, “I moved up the appointment to view the ad work to today so I could visit you. 5:30 seemed like ages away.”

“Dean it was gone four when you were headed to my office, barely an hour earlier than if you’d not rearranged things”

“Yeah Cas a whole hour earlier, you have no idea how torturous today has been. Sam practically kicked me out of the kitchen. I burnt two batches of pies! That’s 12 pies I burnt today Cas. I kept staring off into space thinking about you. Sam couldn’t take it anymore so he had me move the appointment.”

Sighing in contentment and snuggling as close to his mate as he could Cas replied “I’m so very glad that you did Dean”

“Me too Cas, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I like this chapter better than the last one. I hope you guys do too.


	11. Ready for More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut follows

Dean woke feeling overly warm, and oddly restricted. Cas was tucked up next to him, which felt as amazing as ever but having climbed in to bed fully dressed meant that he was still in his jeans and that was pretty uncomfortable. Easing a little away from Cas, Dean unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. Moving as little as possible so as not to disturb his mate he lifted his hips and eased the jeans down his legs using his feet to kick them out from under the covers. The belt made a muffled clunk as it hit the rug. The noise seemed to go unnoticed by Cas, breathing out a sigh of relief Dean slid himself back over to his mate, making sure the duvet was covering them both.

As soon as he was back in range Dean realised that Cas had in fact felt or heard him moving. No sooner had he settled back down beside Cas before the man in question started stroking a foot along Dean’s bare calf, a hand slipping under Dean’s t-shirt caressing his chest.

“Cas?”

Cas lifted his head in response, smiling as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Dean’s mouth.

“Yes Dean?” Cas batted his eyelashes at Dean innocently.

“Whatcha doin Cas?” Dean asked, dipping his head to nose along Castiel's neck scenting his mate. Did Cas’s scent seem richer than before or was that just his imagination?

“Hmm?” Cas just tilted his head giving Dean better access to his neck.

Dean found himself pressing kisses to Castiel's neck and shoulder, enjoying the continued sensation of Cas caressing his chest, his breath hitching every time Cas stroked over a nipple.

Without conscious thought Dean rolled Cas under him, the duvet blanketing them both, secluding them in a warm dark space. The omega spread his legs instinctively making room for Dean to lie between them. Cas dug his hands in to Dean’s hair and pulled him up so his lips were back in range. The kiss started out sweet, two pairs of lips sliding softly together, on a sigh they opened their mouths wider inviting each other to explore deeper.

The kiss went on, it may have lasted moments, minutes or hours, all Dean knew was that he never wanted it to end. Cas scent was all around him, his taste the only flavour Dean would ever need.

Cas loved the weight of Dean’s chest against his, loved the press of his lips against his own. It was everything Cas had dreamed it would be, but Cas was ready for more.

Easing out of the kiss somewhat reluctantly Cas met Dean's gaze and brazenly stroked a hand down Dean’s chest, a finger skimming along the edge of his mates boxers before dipping inside and gently stroking along the length of Deans shaft.

“Fuck! Cas!” Dean gasped his breathing laboured.

“Please Dean, I need you.” Cas continued to gently stroke Dean as he spoke.

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s temple, stroking a calming hand down his side. “I want to mark you so bad Cas, I know I said whatever you want, whenever you want it, but please not today.”

Cas whimpered at Dean’s words, making Dean feel like the lowest of the low. “Sssh Cas, I want you so so bad, I swear to you.” Dean rolled his hips making sure there was no way Cas could doubt his arousal. “But today with what happened,” he continued earnestly “I feel, I feel like I would be taking advantage of you. You were afraid and I was lucky enough to be able to help, I don’t want you feeling obliged Cas. Please Cas.” Dean knew he was probably making more of what happened than was necessary but he wanted to do right by his mate. They’d only had 24 hours together so far, but Dean knew he loved Cas, couldn’t bear to see him hurt.

Cas didn’t like what he was hearing, but he could understand his mates reasoning, or at least he could try to. And while rejection stung a little, the sincerity of Dean’s impassioned speech had him falling even more for the alpha. Mating was instinctual, primal, something leftover from the wolves they once were, but love, love was more. Love was choice, love was consciously deciding just how much you cared. And Cas cared for Dean so very much.

Pressing a kiss to his alpha’s shoulder Cas glanced up and asked shyly “Can we do other stuff Dean?”

“Other stuff?” Dean questioned curiously.

Cas blushed bright red, he really wanted to stroke Dean to completion at the very least, and have Dean touch him, but he really didn’t want to have to say that out loud. Instead of replying he took hold of Dean’s right hand and guided it to his hard cock, then replaced his own hand back on Dean’s erection stroking gently.

A smile split Dean’s face as comprehension dawned. “Sure Cas, we can do other stuff.” He agreed before diving back in for a kiss, his hands tugging Cas’s boxers down and off.

Cas mimicked Dean’s action leaving the two men pressed together naked for the first time. Dean ran his hands gently all over his mates body, determined to memorise the shape and feel of the treasure beneath him.

Initially Cas’s touch was timid, Deans desire to go slow ringing in his brain. When his delicate tracing of Deans spine elicited a deep moan from his mate Cas got braver, he caresses surer.

Before long they were rutting against each other, moaning desperately. Cas could feel slick leaking from himself, this did not go unnoticed by Dean. Gently he explored around Cas’s hole, coating his fingers in slick, before wrapping them around both their cocks stroking firmly.

Cas had never felt anything so intense, Dean had only circled his hole, he hadn’t even pressed a finger inside and Cas was nearly ready to tip over the edge. His hips thrust up as Dean took charge of stroking their cocks. Pre-come mixed with Castiel’s slick the scent of which seemed to drive them both closer. Cas grabbed at Dean’s hips trying to anchor himself, the sensations traveling through him so overwhelming he felt he might pass out. “Deeeeean” he cried out unable to stop himself as his orgasm hit, his back arching up off the bed as pleasure and heat spread through him.

“I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.” Dean continued to stroke their cocks easing the pressure slightly for Cas’s benefit.

Realising that Dean planned to forgo his own pleasure, Cas batted Deans hand away and took over stroking the alpha’s cock, the knot at the base barely swollen given the lack of attention Dean had paid it, Cas planned to rectify that. Squeezing the knot gently each time he stroked up Dean’s cock caused the alpha to gasp and the knot to swell considerably. Pleased with his progress Cas upped the speed of his strokes, pressing his thumb into the slit the way he knew he liked and hoped Dean would like. “Caaaas” Dean groaned out as his body tensed just before he came.

Breathing heavily Dean collapsed on top of Cas, the duvet slipping down to his waist. Cas didn’t mind having Deans bulk wrapped around him, it made him feel safe and loved, sighing contently he wrapped his arms around his mate and held him tight. After a few minutes their breathing returned to normal and both men became aware of the sticky mess between them.

“What do you say to sharing a bath Cas?” Dean asked barely raising his head from Castiel's chest.

“I say yes please Dean.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to be too graphic and initially was thinking Teen, but I'm going to go with mature to be safe. Would you guys agree?


	12. Splish splash having a bath

When he’d showered the night before (had it really only been yesterday that he’d meet Dean?), Cas hadn’t really taken notice of the bath he had stepped in to. So when Dean called him in to the bathroom to join him, he was surprised by how big the bath was. It actually looked like it was designed to fit two grown men. 

Apparently Dean had used an entire bottle of bubbles, the whole surface of the bath was covered with a thick layer white of suds and he had even gone so far as to dig out some candles.

The bathroom was warm and inviting, Dean stood beside the tub with a towel around his hips. Cas hadn’t considered the need for modesty and had walked from the bedroom naked.

Dean’s gaze raked over his mates body as he stepped in to the bathroom. This was really the first time he’d been able to really see his mate naked. He’d caressed every inch of his skin but in the close confines of their bed (their bed, how awesome was that!) he hadn’t had the best view. Cas was tall and slim, with narrow hips and broad shoulders. His skin was tanned and smooth, not covered in freckles like Dean’s. Dean loved every inch of his mate, every single inch, even his feet with his weirdly long toes.

Cas stood by the bath waiting for Dean to move, after what seemed like an eternity Dean dropped the towel and held a hand out to Cas as he stepped in to the tub. Cas took Dean’s hand and the opportunity to study his mates body. Dean’s torso was muscled, as were his shoulders and arms. The freckles that covered his nose and cheek bones were also scattered across his chest and shoulders. Cas sighed, in a past life he must have been a saint, saving orphaned babies or something, because honestly he did not know what he had done to deserve such perfection.

Resting his back against the side of the tub Dean tugged Cas down to sit between his spread legs, his back flush against Dean’s chest. Cas eased himself down so that his head fit between Dean’s neck and shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms high around Castiel’s chest and shoulders, a feeling of pure contentment rising in side him as Cas raised his hands to join them with Deans, his body lax against his mate.

“I could stay like this forever.” Dean wasn’t usually overly sentimental but something about finding his mate, finding Cas, made him think and say the damnedest things.

“Me too Dean, you take such good care of me.”

“You sound surprised, why?”

Cas angled his head to so he could look at Dean as he replied, “My parents weren’t mates, not like us. My mother and father settled, and their union was, well it was cold. I didn’t receive much affection growing up, in fact before I hugged you yesterday, I think the last time anyone hugged me was shortly before my 14th birthday when I presented as an omega.”

Dean hugged Cas tighter, “Was that because you were an omega or just because?”

“I chose not to speculate, but I suspect the two were connected. An alpha son is something to be proud of, an omega son is, well something to be bartered I suppose.”

“How do you mean bartered?” Dean did not like what he was hearing. He had a sudden desire to rip Castiel’s mother apart.

“When I was 16, my mother decided it was time for me to be mated, married off essentially.” Cas traced a random pattern over the back of Dean’s hand as he spoke. “Some rich business man, Fergus something or other.”

“What happened?” Cas clearly had never mated, so there had to be more to it.

Cas barked out a laugh, “The economy collapsed. Fergus whatever lost his fortune in the crash so my mother had the contract voided, and I never had to even meet him. After that I got a full ride to college on an omega scholarship so my mother had no more say in what I did.”

“Wow Cas, I have never been thankful for an economic crisis before.” Dean kissed his mates temple, even more grateful for his rite to do so.

“And Cas” Dean waited for Cas to meet his eye before continuing “I will always take care of you, always.”

“Yes Dean I believe you will.” Cas tilted his head back and pressed a kiss to the underside to Dean’s chin, the only piece of Dean he could reach from where he was sitting.

Dean chuckled, and lowered his hands to Castiel’s hips, “Turn around Cas, please”

Happy to oblige Cas turned so he was kneeling in the water straddling Dean’s lap, his hands resting gently on Dean’s shoulders. As soon as he was settled in this new position, Dean reached to the side of the tub for a sponge and began to wash Cas’s front. Dean ran the sponge over Cas’s shoulders, down across his chest and stomach, his eyes tracking the sponge as he worked.

Cas leaned into the touch, loving how gently his alpha cared for him. After a few minutes, Dean passed the sponge to Cas. Smiling Cas took the sponge and carefully washed his mate. As he stroked the sponge across Deans shoulders and behind his neck he took the opportunity to pull Dean in close and kiss him sweetly. Dean whimpered as Cas pulled away, blinking up at Cas, reaching up a hand to the back of Cas’s neck with the aim of drawing him back in for another kiss. Before he could achieve his goal Cas pressed a hand to his chest holding him back. Dean looked up at Cas questioningly.

 “I love you Dean” Cas registered Dean’s shocked expression and hurried to clarify “I know it is too soon, but that makes it no less true. I love you and I thought it only right that you should know.”

Dean’s heart was soaring, they had been together a little over 24 hours and his mate claimed to love him. Dean knew Cas was his mate and that was something extraordinary, but love, love was more, love went beyond the ancient instincts of the wolf. Love was everything Dean had hoped for. Once his shock abated a dazzling smile spread across his face, Cas gasped as he saw it, this smile was like looking directly at the sun, it almost hurt.

“And you should know Cas that I love you”

Cas’s answering smile was wide, and made his eyes crinkle. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck Cas he hugged him tight, before leaning back and pressing little kisses all over Dean’s face. Dean laughed at Cas’s antics, and attempted to tickle his sides in retaliation. Cas shrieked and flailed, his arms splashing water and bubbles all over Dean’s face.

Dean blew the bubbles off his mouth and wiped his eyes before he scooped up a hand full of suds and dropped them on Cas’s head. Cas giggled, sat back and wiped them off before flicking more water at Dean. Laughing and wanting to prevent an all-out water fight Dean reached up and grabbed the back of Cas’s head, drawing them together for a sweet sloppy soapy kiss.

“Hmm” Cas hummed in to the kiss his tongue sliding in beside Dean’s, stroking and sliding against the matching muscle. Just as things were heating up Dean’s stomach gave a loud grumble. Raising his head Cas caught Dean’s eye and the pair burst out laughing.

“My turn to feed you!” Cas announced.

“I thought you couldn’t cook?” Dean queried as they wrapped each other in soft fluffy towels, taking care as they dried each other’s hair.

“I can’t, but I can order a mean pizza” Cas replied cheekily.

“Sounds perfect” Dean stated his voice laced with laughter and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone notice the plot point amid the fluff and bubbles?


	13. Some time later (think 30 minutes)

“I shouldn’t have had that fourth slice man, ugh” Dean rubbed a hand over his stomach as he spoke. Below him Cas chuckled.

“I tried to stop you” Cas murmured, he was stretched out on the couch his head resting on Deans thigh.

“Try harder next time.” Dean dropped his hand from his stomach and began petting his mate, carding his fingers gently through Castiel’s soft hair.

Cas purred, “That feels nice.”

“Yeah, you like that?” Dean asked.

“Very much” Cas’s reply trailed off on a yawn.

“Come on sleepy head, time for bed.” Dean ruffled Cas hair and waited as Cas roused himself from the couch. Stretching his arms high above his head, Cas turned and offered a hand to Dean. Accepting the outstretched hand Dean allowed Cas to pull him up from the couch, stumbling slightly Dean fell against Cas’s chest.

“Umph sorry babe.”

“S’OK.” Cas felt himself blushing, the term of endearment registering and lodging somewhere in his heart.

Cas took Dean’s hand and tugged him toward the stairs. A short while later they were tucked up in bed resuming their positions from the night before. Dean on his back and Cas tucked up beside him.

Cas was tired but he couldn’t sleep, he was comfortable and pleasantly full from dinner, yet as soon as he’d laid down next to Dean it was as if every nerve woke up. He tried not to shuffle around too much not wanting to disturb Dean who seemed to be breathing evenly. After sometime he huffed out a breath and wiggled slightly as he tried to find an even more comfortable position.

“Can’t sleep?” Dean asked as he turned on to his side to face Cas, slipping one hand around his mates waist under his t-shirt.

Cas sighed at the contact, he needed more “I think I could sleep, but I need…” Cas trailed off embarrassed.

“What do you need Cas?”

“Can you take your t-shirt off? I think I need to feel your skin.”

Dean grinned “Anything you for you babe.” Dean stripped his t-shirt off in seconds and flopped back on to the bed beside Cas. “Now you” he added still grinning.

Cas’s eyes widened, but of course why wouldn’t his mate want to be able to feel him in return. Cas wondered how long it would take him to believe that Dean was as lost to him as he was to Dean. Cas shed his t-shirt a lay back down beside Dean, wrapping his arm around his mates bare skin, throwing a leg over Dean’s hip.

“Much better” Dean whispered.

“Um much.” Cas agreed.

Before he knew it, it was morning. Dean’s phone rang, a call rather than an alarm.

“Hello” he growled sleepily in to the hand set.

“Hm, good. I’ll tell him. See you Bobby” Dean was smiling when he hung up the phone.

“What was that about?” Cas asked.

“Bobby said to tell you that Crowley has been fired, that he will see you Monday and to enjoy your 3 day weekend.” Dean still had his phone in hand, and was pressing some buttons.

“Sam, hey, yeah, I’m taking a personal day…. Sure I owe you. When you find your mate I’ll do the same for you. Later Sam”

Dean sat with his back against the headboard and smiled, “So Cas, 3 day weekend, what do you want to do?”

Cas could only think of one answer, so he went with it, “You.”

Dean burst out laughing, his head thrown back as his body vibrated with humour. Wiping a tear awya Dean regained his composure. “Oh God Cas you’ll be the death of me. You’re perfect, so fucking perfect.” Dean slid down so that he was lying beside Cas once more. “I’m so down with your suggestion Cas, whatever you want.”

“I want you to mate me Dean, knot me, mark me, claim me.” Cas’s words were laced with certainty, leaving Dean in no doubt that Cas knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet? Pure filler - sorry. The next chapter will be mainly smut (fluffy smutted because that's what I write ) so maybe that will make up for this.
> 
> PS It's gone midnight and this is un-beta'd I'm sure its riddled with mistakes. Again sorry.


	14. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2600 words of smut - you have been warned.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas drawing him in close for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and warm and when Dean leaned back he confessed, “I want you so bad I don’t know where to start.” Dean’s eyes bore in to Cas’s seeming to beg for his assistance.

“Kissing is good Dean, I like kissing you.” Cas cupped Dean’s cheek as he spoke, thumb caressing his cheek gently. Leaning in Cas recaptured Dean’s lips kissing him delicately, fingers entangling in Dean’s short hair. Cas moaned as he felt Dean’s strong arms tighten around his waist, drawing their clothed erections in to contact.

“Tell me what you need Cas, tell me what makes you feel good.” Dean eased off Cas to strip him of his pyjama bottoms, the duvet falling off them as he did so. Once Cas was naked Dean shed his boxers before laying back beside Cas, tugging him to his side so he could trail kisses down Castiel’s neck and chest, pausing above a dusky nipple Dean asked said again, “tell me Cas, does this feel good?” Dean licked over the centre of Castiel’s nipple eliciting a deep groan from his mate; chuckling Dean sucked the nipple into his mouth while the fingers of one hand reached between the cheeks of Cas’ ass to tease at Cas’s hole.

Cas struggled to respond, he’d never thought to play with his nipples, god how were they so sensitive. “It all feels good alpha.”

Dean all but growled at being called alpha his hips thrust hard against Cas’ as if to remind him of the knot that awaited him there. “Do you like this Cas? Do you enjoy being full Cas?” Dean asked again as he pressed against Castiel’s leaking hole with the flat of a finger “I, I, I don’t know. No ones ever, I’ve never...”

Cas gasped as Dean rolled him on to his back and raised himself on his arms looking down at Cas with an almost feral look.

“What do you mean _you’ve_ never?” Dean asked a harsh edge to his voice. “I mean I’m happy no one _else_ has ever, but surely you’ve” Dean swallowed hard before continuing; “you’ve fingered yourself open or used a fake knot. Cas…” Dean trailed off worried as Cas turned his head to break away from Deans stare.

“Cas” Dean repeated, reaching out and gently turning Cas’s head so he could look at him again. Cas’s eyes looked like they were filled with unshed tears. “Fuck Cas, I’m not mad, just surprised, and scared.” He said softly, before adding, “I don’t want to hurt you.” Dean leaned down over Cas and pressed tender kisses to his cheeks, forehead, and nose, before admitting “Cas I’m honoured, truly, but why, how? I, please talk to me, explain how, how you survived 15 years of heats without...” Dean tried again but couldn’t find the words.

Cas knew he would disappoint Dean eventually, he sounded almost angry at Cas’ admission. Oh not angry, scared, honoured, oh talk. Cas wasn’t sure he could but he tried. “Mother said my alpha should be the one to, to break me in.” Cas bit down on his lip before continuing, “By the time I was free from her and in college I was too, too weary to try. I was only worth something if I was unbroken she said.” Cas hadn’t realised just how badly his mothers had handled his being an omega until that moment.

“Cas baby, Cas my love, no, how could she say that? How could she not see how perfect you are? how precious?” Dean knelt between Castiel’s spread legs as his hands and gaze swept over the heated skin of Cas’s chest, before coming to rest on his shoulders. Leaning over his mate Dean sucked a mark where Cas’s neck meet his shoulder.

“Right there Cas, feel that?” Cas nodded focusing on the sensation of Dean’s lips pulling on his skin.

“That’s where my mark will go, right there” Cas groaned at the thought, his body arching, aching with need. He’d been wet since Dean’s kiss, but the certain knowledge that Dean was going to mate him, mark him, had his body deciding to produce slick like it was going out of fashion. Cas knew the moment the smell of his slick truly registered with his mate.

Dean groaned low and loud, “Oh God Cas, easy, easy my love.” Dean kissed his mate reverently, “easy, we’ll get there I promise you, but we need to take our time now. I can’t hurt you Cas.”

Dean was saying all the right things and Cas wanted to hate him for it. He was feeling so desperate, even in heat he hadn’t ached this bad. Having Dean right there over him but not inside him was the sweetest torture. “I NEED you alpha please” Cas begged.

“Sssh it’s ok, I’ve got you, I’ve got you Cas” Dean kissed Cas deeply, invading his mouth, licking and sucking on Cas’s tongue, Cas kissed him back desperate for Dean’s touch.

With his lips still pressed to his mate, resting his weight on one forearm Dean eased his other hand down Castiel’s side, over his hip to his groin. Bypassing Cas’s hard cock Dean let his hand slip between his mates legs and behind his balls. Dean had yet to reach Castiel’s hole and his hand was already covered in slick. The knowledge that his mate wanted him so badly had Dean struggling to maintain control, but he did. His virgin mate needed him too, his inner wolf would have to wait his turn, this was for Cas, all for Cas.

As gently as he could, Dean pressed the tip of his baby finger in to Cas. The angle was awkward for Dean but he wanted to start small, Cas needed him to start small. 

Distracted by Dean’s hungry kiss Cas nearly missed the sensation of Dean breaching his hole with the tip of a probing finger, nearly but not quite. His body reacted immediately, his arms wrapped around Deans shoulders, trying to pull him in closer, his hips baring down trying to draw Dean’s finger in deeper. “More, alpha, more, ugh, please please please.” Cas panted his plea against Dean’s mouth, breathing in his mates second hand air.

Dean was powerless to resist, he eased the tip of his finger in further, then began to gently ease it out before pressing it back in. Dean repeated his tender ministration until his baby finger could press in no further, easing it all the way out, swallowing Cas’s weak whimper of protest, Dean replaced it with this thicker index finger, pressing it all the way inside with one sure motion. Cas cried out in pleasure, “So good, Dean, so AGH!”  Dean’s index finger was not only thicker but also longer, Dean felt around inside Cas for that magic bundle of nerves, bingo. Cas screamed at the sensation, his body suffering from a complete over loud of sensation, his back arched and his angry red cock shot his release over his chest, some of the sticky emission reaching his chin.

Cas’s channel fluttered and flexed around Dean’s finger, as he eased it out of his mate, Dean bent low over Cas to lick and suckle his softening cock, easing Cas through his release. Cas’s hand grabbed at Dean’s head as he moved to lick up his come,  “Dean, stop you shouldn’t, you don’t have to, to do that.” Cas’s ragged breathing made it hard for him to speak.

“Want to Cas, my omega, you taste so good, mmmmm” Dean moaned as he continued to lap up Cas’s come.

Dean’s praise was more than Cas had expected, his inner omega preening in response. This was nothing like he’d been raised to expect, Dean desired him equally, the knowledge made Cas giddy.

Eventually Dean lifted his head and smiled up at Cas before crawling up his body and licking in to his mates mouth. “See how good you taste Cas” Dean breathed against his lips, “How could I not want more? Hmm?”

Cas had never tasted come, not his own not anyones, it tasted odd, kind of salty but coming to him as it did on Dean’s talented tongue Cas could only agree with Dean, “Yes, more, more is good.” Cas kissed Dean back sloppily, he could feel Dean’s hard cock trapped between their stomachs and wanted more, he wanted it all. Grabbing at Dean’s hand Cas dragged it down his body back between his legs and behind his balls once again.  “More” he stated as confidently as he could, eyes locking with Dean’s.

“As you wish” Dean replied grinning, Cas should be relaxed after his orgasm, Dean felt confident they could have more without him hurting Cas. With his gaze still locked with Castiel’s Dean slid his index finger around Cas’ hole, pressing the tip back in. Cas sighed and pressed his body down on Dean’s finger drawing it in easily.

“More” he demanded again.

Dean slid his finger out and once again teased his mates hole, slick easing out in response; Dean coated his fingers with the viscous liquid, before pressing two fingers slowly inside his mate.

“Yes!” Cas cried out, “Yes, so good Dean.”

Dean fought to stay in control; the sight of his fingers sliding in and out of his mate, knowing that his cock would replace them soon, was killing him. Cas was a wreck beneath him, his dark hair wet with sweat, his skin glowing, pink lips parted as he panted, trying to keep his orgasm at bay, Cas’s cock was hard once again, pre-cum seeping out of the tip. Fuck Dean wanted to lick it off. Too much, that would be too much, they were barely holding it together as it was and Dean needed to knot Cas like yesterday.

As he scissored his fingers inside Cas easing the tight channel open. Dean felt Cas relax, his insides completely drenched in slick, so Dean added a third finger. “Fuck Cas, you feel like heaven my love”

Cas fucked himself of Dean’s fingers, Deans praise affecting him deeply, making him proud for the first time that he was an omega and could please his mate in this way. Some part of him knew he knew he should probably take it easy, ride Dean’s fingers gently but he was filled with such an overwhelming all-consuming need that he just couldn’t help himself. “Need, Dean, need you.”

“You’ve got me Cas, you’ve got me.” Dean let his fingers slip from his mate, reaching behind Cas’s knees, Dean pressed Cas’s legs up and out giving himself the space he needed. Catching on quick, Cas grabbed the backs of this thighs and held himself open for Dean. Dean stared at his mate for a moment, taking in the sight of him, open, ready, his hole shining with slick and fluttering in anticipation.

Dean swallowed thickly, reaching out he captured a glob of slick on his fingers and coated his engorged cock, gasping at the sensation. His gaze meet Cas’s once more as he leaned over his mate lining his cock up to his mates entrance. “Mine” he ground out as he slid the tip of his cock in.

Cas gasped “Yours” and Dean growled, his hips thrusting forward of their own accord burying him deep inside Cas. Dean stilled, a panicked “Fuck, Cas! you OK? Fuck I didn't mean, I just” escaping him before Cas could lean up and silence him with a fierce kiss.

Cas kissed Dean with everything he had left, it was imperative that Dean did not feel bad, not when Cas felt so amazing, so full, so loved. “Perfect Dean, my perfect alpha” Cas calmed his mate as well as he could, caressing his back and shoulders. “Love you, love us, love this” he assured his mate, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist drawing him in even deeper. “Move with me mate” Cas commanded.

Powerless to resist and mostly convinced that Cas wasn’t hurt, Dean rocked his hips in time with Cas, setting a gently rhythm for them at first. Cas kissed Dean some more before moving on to his neck, sucking his own mark to Dean’s skin before Dean picked up the pace of his thrusts, seeking and find his mates prostate.

Dean couldn’t take any more; he needed to knot Cas, needed it more than his next breathe. His pace picked up as he dragged his cock nearly all the way out before thrusting it firmly back in over and over, his knot slipping easily past Cas’s stretched rim on each thrust, the wet slide, the heat, and “Oh god Cas, so tight” Dean tipped forward, his teeth locking on to the mark he’d made earlier. He bit down hard, his incisors lengthening to hold Cas in place. He thrust in once more, his knot swelling as Cas’s hole clamped tight around him, trapping them together. Dean came hard inside his mate, marking Cas up both inside and out.

Cas cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Dean’s knot was pressing on his prostate, and each rock of his hips had pleasure shooting through Cas, his cock was impossibly hard, and as Dean’s bite registered with Castiel’s brain he lost it. Finally marked as Dean’s his body arched up, the pressure of Dean’s stomach against his hard cock the final straw as Cas came hard crying out Deans name over and over.

Dean tried not to collapse on his mate as he came down from his release, resting instead on his forearms, holding himself up, giving his mate a change to catch his breath. Slowly Cas came back to himself, eyes fluttering open, a smile stretching across his lips as his gaze focused on Dean awed face. Leaning up Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s, the action tugging slightly on the space where they were joined causing both men to moan and Dean to spurt another round of come into his mate. “Cas?”

Dean’s gaze roamed over his mate as though checking him for injuries, but he couldn’t pull back far enough to see properly.

Sighing Cas eased his legs down from Dean’s waist to settle them back on the bed, “I’m good Dean, feels so good to have you filling me up. I like it Dean, I like feeling full, stretched around your knot. It’s heaven.” Cas stroked a hand through Dean’s hair as he spoke, hoping to quell his alpha’s fears as well as answering his earlier question.

Dean huffed a breath against Cas neck, he was sure Cas was being sincere and not trying to talk dirty to get a reaction but damn if being told his mate liked being stretched out on his knot didn’t do things to Dean. He rocked hard against Cas before exclaiming “Cas, you can’t just say shit like that, fuck.” Dean slammed his lips against Cas’ devouring his tongue, desperate to show Cas how happy he’d made him, how satisfied his alpha was with his omega, grinding his hips against Cas repeatedly Dean groaned as Cas’s channel convulsed around his knot once more, milking another mini orgasm from him.

Dean’s pleasure intensified as he realised Cas was rocking with him, a fresh spurt of come covering their stomachs. This time Dean did collapse on his mate briefly before gathering his mate in his arms and gently turning them so that Cas rested on his chest.  Cas groaned as he settled back down, “so good.” He muttered sleepily as Dean began to caress his back, warm hands sliding over his cooling skin, causing Cas to shiver. Reaching out a hand Dean caught hold of the edge of the duvet and tugged it up to cover them both.

Sated and warm Dean pressed a kiss to the newly formed mark on his mates neck before hugging him closer “Heaven” he agreed before letting sleep overtake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo mated and sated. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	15. Once more with feeling

Cas was still draped over Dean’s chest when he woke, as he stretched he felt Dean’s flaccid cock slip free. He grimaced slightly when he felt the warm mix of slick and come seeping out. He felt empty without Dean inside him though, and wrapped himself tighter around his mate’s chest to compensate.  Dean smiled against Cas’s messy bed head relishing the feeling of his mate pressed as close as could be. Dean nudged the top of Cas’ head with his nose, seeking his mates attention.

Cas raised his head and tilted it slightly in question, Dean smiled in response and captured Cas’s lips in a languid kiss as his hands swiped over his back, down between his ass cheeks. Fingers exploring delicately around his mates puffy hole, Cas clenched his cheeks, trapping Dean’s hand. Smiling too wide to continue the kiss, Cas pulled back, “I’m fine Dean, better than fine, I feel, I don’t know how to convey it properly, but I feel complete, whole, content, in a way I have never known before.”

Dean’s smile matched Castiel’s “Me too, Cas, I had no idea. Honestly you hear stories about true mates but, but that, that was off the charts.”

Cas thought his face would crack he was smiling so big, “So it was good for you?” he asked cheekily maybe fishing for compliments.

Dean chuckled “So good, Cas. I have the hottest, sexiest, loveliest mate in all of creation.” Dean peppered kissed across Cas’s face as he spoke. Cas grinned down at his mate basking in the warm glow of his affection. “I love you so much Castiel, so very very much.”

Castiel never thought to be this happy, “I love you too Dean, so very very much”  Cas echo’d Dean’s words before leaning in to resume their earlier kiss, stroking his hands over Dean’s arms, and down his sides to rest on his hips. Cas realised that their first time had really been for him, that Dean had focused on learning Cas’s body, what he liked, what he needed. Cas had been so caught up in the experience that he now realised he had yet to properly explore Dean’s body, even though he had been granted permission to do so on the day they meet.

Straddling Dean’s waist Cas sat up and stared down at his mate, Dean watched him curiously, a slight pout on his lips. Cas smiled reassuringly and pressed a quick kiss to Deans full lips before sitting back up to admire Dean’s body beneath him. Freckles covered his shoulders and chest, tentatively Cas reached out and traced a seemingly random pattern over them. His finger grazed a brown nipple causing Dean to gasp and Cas to smile. Remembering how it had felt to have Dean suck on his nipple, Cas dipped down and licked over Dean’s, pointing his tongue to flick it over the central nub. Dean bit back a moan which thrilled Cas, made him brave. Cas sucked gently on Dean’s nipple, “Cas!” Dean gasped, his hands burying into Cas hair holding him in place.

Knowing how much Dean was enjoying his actions had Cas sucking harder, a thumb caressing Dean’s other nipple. Dean’s hips thrust up bringing his hard cock to Cas’s attention. Cas sat up again, grinding down on Dean’s cock, grinning as Dean thrust up against him again, slick easing from him coating Dean’s chaft. Cas eased himself up and kissed his way down Dean’s chest, nosing his way along the blonde happy trail until he reached the tip of Dean’s leaking cock. Glancing up at Dean seeking his permission perhaps, Cas gasped, Dean looked almost pained, “Please Cas, please” Dean begged, his hips tilting up offering Cas his cock.

Cas wanted to feel Dean’s cock in his mouth but he’d never done this before, and he was a little nervous. “Tell me if I do something wrong ok?” Dean nodded his assurance, as Cas licked at the bead of pre-come leaking from the tip, his first taste of Dean. He moaned at the taste, sweet and salty all at once, Cas was instantly addicted. Shaping his lips around the tip of Dean’s cock Cas sucked experimentally, watching for Dean’s reaction.

Dean glanced down, the sight of Cas’s wide pink lips round the head of his cock was nearly his undoing, “More, Cas please, pretty pretty please”

Cas smiled and hummed his acquiescence, loosening his jaw and taking Dean further in to the wet heat of his mouth, caressing his hip bones all the while. Curious as to what to do next Cas took a moment just to enjoy the weight of Dean against his tongue, moaning as he pictured how this must look, Cas crouched between Dean’s spread legs his face nestled against Dean’s crotch, Cas had never imagined himself in such a position, god it was so hot. He bobbed his head sucking lightly on Dean’s cock, licking along the shaft occasionally. “Harder Cas, please, feels so fucking good.”

Powerless to resist his mate Cas sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks, one hand leaving Dean’s hip to stroke up his inner thigh. Dean’s hips stuttered in response, thrusting slightly causing Cas to choked down more of his hard cock. “Shit Cas!”

Cas groaned as Dean’s cock pressed against the back of his throat, his eyes watered slightly so he eased up, releasing Dean’s cock with an audible pop. “You taste good.” Cas’s voice sounded even deeper than usual as he crawled up with mates body, to press a kiss to his parted lips. “So good, so hot Dean.” Cas moaned in to Dean’s open mouth. “Ever knot someone’s mouth Dean?” Dean shook his head no, as Cas continued, “I’d let you knot mine Dean, but I think I need more practise first, hmm, you like that idea huh?” Dean was so hard it was painful, but he nodded his head yes, yes that definitely appealed to him anything to do with Cas and his cock appealed to him.

Now he had Dean spread out beneath him Cas realised what he wanted. “I’m going to ride you Dean” Cas laughed, Dean was still nodding vigorously. “I could suggest anything right now and you’d agreed wouldn’t you alpha, so desperate to fill me with that knot”

Still laughing Cas held Dean’s head in his hands and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Easy my love, easy” Reaching back Cas guided Dean’s cock to his slick hole, still lax and open from earlier. Achingly slowly he eased himself down, splitting himself open on his mates cock, “Feels so good, Dean so damn good.” Dean thrust up as Cas bared down, slick dripping from him coating Deans balls, as he eased up and slid down Dean’s cock faster and faster, Dean’s knot swelling slightly catching each time.

Gaze locked with his mate’s Dean drew his knees up to give himself better purchase, enabling him to thrust up more firmly into his mate. Cas smiled gently down at him, his hands gripping Dean’s upper arms as he rode Dean’s cock for all he was worth, Cas’s hard cock leaking and slapping against his own stomach as he moved. Reaching blindly Dean wrapped a dry palm around Cas’s cock jerking him firmly, before palming the pre-come around the tip, slicking up his palm and Cas’s cock before jerking it again in long sure strokes, twisting slightly on the top of the stroke randomly. Cas bounced harder and faster in response, crying out as Dean’s knot fully swelled and caught inside him reducing him to a withering mess, moaning loudly as Dean came inside him in long hot stripes, Cas leaned down over Dean and kissed him hungrily, enjoying the slight pull against his rim. Dean continued to pull on his mates cock as they kissed, before breathing out “Come Cas, mark me, please.”

Cas shuddered his release hitting him hard, as his body finally understood Dean’s words and the angle of his neck. Acting on instinct Cas bit down on the junction Dean’s neck and shoulder, holding still as the shock of his actions hit him. As an omega his teeth didn’t lengthen, but even with human teeth he had managed to draw a little blood no doubt he would have left at least a small mark on his mate’s neck.

“That’s it Cas, want everyone to know I’m yours.” Dean sighed as he Cas released his neck, licking the mark once before staring at Dean in shock.

“Dean, I shouldn’t have, it’s not, it’s not done Dean.” Cas couldn’t believe he’d marked Dean permanently in such away, even if the mark would be tiny and easily hidden. He couldn’t believe that Dean had meant it when he’d said it, his eyes filled with tears as he awaited him mate’s reaction.

“Of course I meant it Cas” Dean said reassuringly, “You are my mate, mine. I need the world to know that.”

The tears that had filled Cas’s eyes spilled over and down his cheeks at Dean’s words. “Cas, please don’t cry, there is no reason for you to cry. I promise.”

Cas sniffled wiping away his tears, “Sorry, just, so happy, blissfully even.”

Dean smiled up at Cas, “Me too Cas, me too”

Cas leaned down and settled himself over Dean’s chest once more, “I’d be even more blissful if I wasn’t so sticky and gross though.”

“I hear ya Cas, and as soon as you stop wiggling about up there and let my knot shrink back down, I’ll not only clean you up, I’ll feed you too.”

Cas chuckled at that, clenching around Dean’s cock deliberately causing his mate to groan, he’d refrained from mentioning food, but they hadn’t eaten since last night’s pizza so yeah, shower and food sounded blissful indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a pet name for Cas to call Dean, any suggestions?


	16. The Lost Weekend - Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Fluff and Smut - plot should return next chapter. :-P

The next time they woke the need for the bathroom, a toothbrush, a shower and food overrode everything else. Groaning and laughing together they stumbled from the mess that was their bed and lurched into the en-suite bathroom. Taking turns the bleary eyed pair settled their immediate needs quickly before climbing in to the shower together.

The water was a warm and gentle caress over their clammy skin as the pair stood together savouring the sensation. Finally Dean reached for a sponge and some shower gel and begun washing his mates body, leaning in to steal the occasional kiss as he cleaned the dried come and slick from Cas, before pressing the sponge in to Cas’s hand. Cas returned the favour cleaning Dean’s body thoroughly, stealing no more kisses than Dean had.

Once Cas was done with the sponge Dean grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a generous amount on to the top of Cas’s head and then his own. Grinning he put his hands to work washing his mates hair, “Ah” Cas exclaimed catching on, rubbing at the shampoo on Dean’s head, working up a decent head of suds.

Cas could feel Dean tugging on his hair, “What are you doing Dean?” Cas asked, rolling his eyes back trying to see his own head.

“Giving you a Mohawk Cas” Dean replied happily.

Shoving Dean back gently Cas stepped under the spray of water and rinsed his hair. “You are like an overgrown child Dean.” Cas chastised teasingly.

Swapping sides Dean held his head under the spray rinsing his hair before replying casually, “Think of it as practise for when we have pups.”

“Pups!” Cas squeaked out in surprise, seemingly frozen to the spot.

Shutting off the water Dean produced two fluffy towels, wrapping one around his waist before guiding a stunned Cas out of the shower and drying him off. Once he was dry Dean produced a soft grey dressing gown and slipped Cas’ unresisting arms through the sleeves and belted it at his waist. Taking Cas by the hand he walked him downstairs and sat him on the couch. Crouching down in front of him Dean took hold of one of Castiel’s hands caressing the back of it softly before speaking.

“Are you OK Cas?” Dean’s gaze searched Castiel’s face looking for signs of life.

“Pups” Cas squeaked out again, his eyes still wide.

“Well yeah Cas, eventually, you know if you’re up for it.” Dean would love to be a father, but if Cas wasn’t up for it, well maybe they could get a dog.

Cas grabbed at Dean’s hand, “I’m up for it!” Cas choked out.

“Oh thank god” Dean grounded out, dropping his head to his chest momentarily. “You scared me there Cas.” Dean admitted.

“Sorry Dean, I hadn’t allowed myself to even think about pups, it was enough that I had found you.”

Dean smiled at the stress Cas put on the word you, it thrilled him to think he’d be enough for Cas.

“But pups, Dean? The thought of it” his hand slipped to his stomach, imagining it, round and full, “I, Dean, I am very much up for it.”

Dean kissed Cas soundly, he had no choice in the matter, his newly marked mate wanted to have his pups, Dean couldn’t imagine feeling happier.

Cas returned the kiss, pulling Dean in so tight that he lost his balance and collapsed on top of his mates chest with an oomph. Laughing quietly Cas hugged Dean fiercely before pushing him back to his feet, where he registered Dean’s bare chest. Dean’s bare muscled freckled chest, he licked his lips unconsciously, Cas pictured Dean as he had been earlier that morning, wrecked and panting beneath him. A moment later he shook his head to clear it of the dirty thoughts that had filled it. “Food, food now, more sex later.” With a nod as though agreeing with himself Cas stood and headed to the kitchen, Dean following with a bemused look on his face, towel still at his waist.

Given how late in the morning it was they decided to call the meal brunch and worked together to make pancakes with bacon and maple syrup. Given his lack of culinary prowess Cas was put in charge of the coffee and cutlery. Given his half naked state Dean carefully fried bacon while whipping up fluffy pancakes.  Once everything was ready the pair settled down to eat, smiling as their stomachs rumbled practically on cue.

During brunch they talked about trivial things like taste in movies and music. Cas loved Star Wars nearly as much as Dean, but unforgivably he loved Jar Jar Binks. Dean was aghast: how was it possible that his perfect mate found Jar Jar Binks to be anything other than insufferable! Cas was forgiven a minute later however, when he tilted his head and commented how he could see Dean in the role of Han Solo should they ever remake the original films.

At one point during brunch Cas all but ran to his box of books (still to be unpacked) in the living room and pulled out Guards Guards handing it to Dean insisting that he needed to read it as it would open up a whole new world to him, namely The Disc. Dean was confused as Cas tried to explain how the drunk policeman was the coolest, bravest, smartest fictional character he’d ever encountered. Dean was even more confused as Cas added in bits about dragons, and wizards, and politics, and time travelling monks, what? had he heard that right? Dean had no clue, but he did agree to give it a go, Castiel’s enthusiasm and shining eyes leaving him little choice.

“What now?” Cas asked after they cleaned up the kitchen.

“Well you’ve “done me” like you wanted so I don’t know, we could watch a movie? Unpack your books? Go out and buy more books? Visit Sam at the bakery? Do me some more?” Dean replied nonchalantly, as if Cas wouldn’t pick up on that last option.

“Well one of those things is not like the others Dean.” Cas countered, pressing in to Dean’s personal space, trailing a finger lazily along the edge of Dean’s towel.

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Mm” Cas continued, “I’d like to go meet your brother” with that we turned and made to walk away.

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed, following Cas out of the kitchen after a few moments of shocked inaction to the siting room. Dean almost crashed in to Cas who now stood naked beside the couch waiting, his dressing gown spread out over the cushions. “Hey” he repeated this time softly, reverently, as his gaze devoured his mate’s naked form.   

“Hey yourself” Cas’s voice was thick with arousal, he reached out a hand and tugged at the towel sighing as it fell to the floor revealing all of Dean to his hungry gaze. “I would like to meet your brother you know, just not today.” Cas added as he trailed his fingers up the length of Dean’s shaft.

Dean grunted, “No talk of Sammy during sex, new rule.”

Cas chuckled and lowered his head submissively “Yes, Alpha.” Cas agreed, knowing his use to the term had an affect on Dean, as he stepped back and laid himself out on the couch like an offering to his mate. Eyes focused, two hands raised above his head, cock hard and flush resting against his flat stomach, the scent of his slick steadily increasing.

For a long moment Dean just stood and stared, “Where to start?” he muttered to himself mostly. Kneeling beside the couch he pressed a kiss to Castiel’s stomach, smiling as the muscles there reacted. Dipping his head he licked into Castiel’s belly button eliciting an audible gasp from his mate. Cas had liked it when he’d played with his nipples earlier Dean thought, so he focused his attention there.

At first he licked at the nipple nearest to him, once it was wet with his spit he gently blew over it, causing a shiver to run through Cas as the nipple hardened. Dean latched on to the nipple and sucked.

“Fuck, Dean! So good” Cas cried out as the sensation of Dean sucking his nipple went straight to his cock.

“Can’t wait to get you with pup Cas, can’t wait to see you nurse our child.” Dean’s hands were running all over Cas’ chest and stomach, as though he was imagining the changes that would take place in Cas’s body should he ever be with child.

“Me neither Dean, can’t wait for you to fill me up with our pups. Want it, want it now.” Cas cried out desperately.

Shushing his mate Dean climbed on to the couch straddling Cas’s thighs, both men knew that pups would only be a possibility during a heat but it was hot to pretend, especially when you had gone as long as they had without a mate.

Kissing Cas would never grow old Dean thought, as his lips meet his mates and their tongues tangled in a now familiar dance. Dean carded his fingers through Cas’s hair as he kissed him, the soft strands tickling his skin. The low sounds Cas made were a pure aphrodisiac to Dean, and he swallowed each one greedily

Cas trailed his hands along Dean’s back and over the swell of his ass. Oh and what an ass, round and firm and oh so squeezable.  Spreading his fingers wide Cas squeezed Dean’s cheeks, pulling him in closer in the process, grinding their erections together, resulting in a mixture of moans and pleasured sighs

Researching back Dean pulled Castiel’s right hand forward and placed it between Castiel’s own legs, behind his ball sack. “Open yourself up for me Cas?” Dean asked, sucking on the mark he’d left on his mates neck

Cas swallowed, the thought of Dean watching as he touched himself, god that made him wet. Bending his knees up and spreading them wide, Cas gently pushed Dean back so he’d have a better view. Biting his lower lip Cas tilted his hips up as he pressed the tip of his index finger in to his dripping hole. Carefully he eased the tip in and out, his head falling back and eyes closing, as he pressed in further

“Don’t hide from me Cas” Dean murmured as he as he stroked Castiel’s thigh, eyes flicking from Castiel’s face to the sight between his mates legs and back again

Breathing deeply Cas forced his eyes open as he added a second finger, crying out as he brushed against his prostate, “Dean” he gasped, grabbing Dean’s arm with his free hand as if the pleasure was too intense.

“You’re doing so good Cas” Dean purred, “Looks so hot."

Cas was beginning to think he had a praise kink, slick oozed from him every time Dean complimented him, or told him he was good. Right now it was very convenient, allowing him slide his fingers in and out of his hole easily, fucking himself eagerly, wishing it was Dean.

“Make sure you open yourself up nice and wide Cas, need you to take everything I’ve got if I’m to fill you up with pups.

“Oh fuck, Dean, please I’m ready, please just fill me up already.” Cas demanded.

“Naha, one more finger Cas, I’m much thicker than two of your fingers, you know that.” As he spoke he reached forward and ran a finger through the slick spread between Castiel’s legs, once coated he ran it alongside Castiel’s own fingers before pressing it into his mates wet heat

Cas cried out, rocking down harder, driving himself closer to the edge. “Oh fuck, Alpha, please want to come on your knot, please, I’m so close."

“Anything for you.” Dean slipped his finger out of his mate, and gently removed Castiel’s own fingers, raising them to his mouth and sucking his mates slick covered digits. “Oh fuck, you taste so good Cas, yum, its like apple schnapps icing, want a taste?”

Cas nodded, unable to resist as Dean guided a finger it to his mouth. Cas sucked on the digit eagerly, surprised by how accurate Dean’s description actually was.  Distracted by his own taste Cas was unaware of Dean lining his hard cock up and pressing in until he registered the semi swollen knot pressing against his entrance.

Dean  loved everything about being with Cas like this, as he slid nearly the whole way out preparing to thrust in harder, Cas pressed a hand to his chest and pulled away. “What..?” Dean pulled back waiting for Cas to tell him what was wrong, but Cas surprised him by smiling widely before flipping over on to his stomach, tucking his knees up under him, presenting his round firm ass to Dean.

“Cas” Dean whispered reverently, caressing the swell of Cas’s behind. “Dear god Cas you will be the death of me, so amazing.” Dean shuffled forward on his knees, stroking his hands over Castiel’s back and sides, pressing kisses along his spine. “Love you so much. So lucky to have found you, so fucking lucky”

Cas responded in kind, telling Dean how much he loved him, how amazing it felt to be with him. Eventually neither man could hold back any longer, pressing forward Dean slid inside his mate, his cock aching. The warm heat that surrounded him filled his body with a matching warmth, he hadn’t known he could feel so much for another person. It was almost frightening.

Pausing to give Cas a moment to adjust, Dean barked out a short laugh as Cas ground back on his cock impatiently. “Come on alpha breed me.”

Dean began thrusting gently, hands kneading Cas’s ass all the while.

“Faster Dean, more.” Cas demanded.

Unable to deny his mate anything Dean gripped Cas’s hips and upped his rhythm, snapping his hips forward and back at a seemingly brutal pace.

“Ugh, Dean! Feels so good, so fucking good.”

“Cas” Dean couldn’t say much more, his knot was swelling and catching on Castiel’s rim, the sight of it had him transfixed. “Fuck” Cas clamped down around his knot tying them together. Grinding against his mates ass, on the verge of orgasm, Dean reached around to jerk Castiel’s cock.

Cas gasped as Dean took him in hand, spreading slick and pre-come over his hard member, before gently tugging on his balls. Cas cried out as he came hard, moments before he felt Dean’s hot come filling him up.

Still breathing hard Dean  wrapped his arms around Cas and repositioned them so they were lying on their sides spooned together on the couch, trying and failing to avoid the wet patch on Dean’s dressing gown. Dean trailed nosey kisses up and down Castiel’s neck causing his mate to giggle and wiggle beside him.  

“Deeean, that tickles!” Cas chastised, slapping at Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m a big kid remember.” Dean grinned into his mates neck, stroking a hand over Castiel’s stomach.

Dean’s reminder about kids had the desired effect, Cas relaxed and placed his hands over Dean’s, raising one to his lips for a kiss before returning it to his stomach and hugging Dean’s arms tightly around him.

Reaching up Dean located the fleece blanket that had been folded over the back of the couch and tucked them both in as best he could. “We’re going to need another shower.” Dean stated.

“Em” Cas hummed in agreement, “We have to change the sheets too.”

“Ugh, I hate changing bed sheets. I can never get the corners in.” Dean lamented.

“I know a trick for that.” Cas stated on a yawn.

“Yeah? you can tell me later, feels like nap time right now.” Dean muttered.

“Mm” Cas hummed in agreement, already half asleep. 


	17. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Sam and others.

The remainder of Friday involved another shower each before dressing in sweatpants and t-shirts and sorting out Castiels belongings. Rearranging the already packed book shelves and swapping out Dean’s archaic coffee machine for Castiel’s much newer and fancier model (it could make frothy milk). Once everything had a new home, Cas taught Dean his trick for dressing beds (turn the duvet cover inside out - grab the corners and toss the cover over the duvet) and Dean showed Cas his appreciation with a sloppy kiss and a tight hug.

Back downstairs Dean threw a frozen seafood pie into the oven, it was one he had made himself he told Cas, as they sat down beside each other on the couch debating movies and TV shows once more Eventually choosing to watch Buffy reruns as no one could argue with her awesomeness. Just around midnight they headed up to bed, stripping down to just their boxers before snuggling up together in the middle of the bed, the notion of sides dismissed.

Saturday morning dawned bright and crisp, it was late October and really beginning to feel like it. Dean woke with a smile on his face. Laying in bed beside his mate with no demands on his time, free to stay exactly where he was all day if he felt like it, this was everything he had ever wanted out of life. He was so happy it scared him, he would never recover if anything bad happened to Cas. His arms tightened around his mate at the unpleasant direction of his thoughts.

Cas felt Dean’s arms tighten around him as he woke, the other man pulling him in as close as he could. “Everything OK my lovely?” he mutter sleepily, rubbing his nose against his mates warm chest.

Kissing the top of his mates head Dean silently thrilled at the pet name Cas had used for him before he replied honestly “Everything is so perfect it scares me a little babe, had a stupid thought about what it would be like if I lost you. Did I squash you a bit?”

Cas roused himself enough to prop himself up on an elbow and look down at Dean. “I like being squashed by you. But no bad thoughts, OK? I’m here to stay, I promise.” As he spoke Cas cupped Dean’s cheek in one hand, caressing across it with a thumb.

Dean stretched up a hand and pulled Cas in for a kiss, Cas went willingly, eager as always for Dean’s kiss. The sweet kiss became gentle nuzzling before the pair eased apart, smiling broadly. “What would you normally do on a Saturday Cas?” Dean asked after a few quiet moments.

“Previously I would do laundry on a Saturday before exploring the city for a bit. I enjoy the parks.” Cas answered  “Occasionally I would help my elderly neighbour sort of her tax issues. Nothing terribly exciting I’m afraid. What about you?” Cas asked as he tucked himself back up next to Dean.

“Normally I work a half day, 7am - noon. Make a shit tonne of pies before leaving Charlie in charge for the afternoon.” Dean began “Sam is covering for me today thankfully. After work I do a quick shop, usually come back here do a bit about the house, maybe a bit of work in the garden. Saturday night I either hang out here with Sam and a few friends watching movies or we head to the Roadhouse for a few beers. Nothing terribly exciting really”

 

“I thought maybe you’d like to meet Sam today?” Dean added  “We could meet him for lunch, or maybe for dinner in the Roadhouse later?” Cas could hear a hint of nervousness in his mates tone as he spoke.

“I’d love to meet Sam, Dean. Maybe we could do dinner and few beers in the Roadhouse, I’ve never been.”

“Sounds like a plan! Hey, you know what else we should do?” Cas shook his head waiting for Dean to continue, “We should go grocery shopping, I’m sure there are things you like to eat that I don’t have, and like maybe you prefer a different toothpaste or laundry detergent or something.”

After a successful mornings shopping (coffee brands and toilet paper brand being the only bones of contention - resolved by buying new brands that neither were familiar with) the men got ready to meet Sam. Dean kept checking if Cas was OK, and maybe he told a small lie when he said yes he was fine. Truly he felt sick with nerves. Dean was close to his brother, worked with his brother, Dean’s life was linked with Sam’s in a way that Castiel’s was not linked to anyone, save for Dean. Cas not only hoped that Sam would like him he prayed that he would.

The Roadhouse was busy when they entered, all the tables and booths looked full to Cas. Dean however was making a beeline for a booth not far from the bar, towing Cas along by their clasped hands. As they approached an exceedingly tall man stood, brushing near shoulder length hair back off his face a tentative smile hovering on his face.

Dean stopped in front of the man Cas guessed was Sam, a wide smile on his face as he tugged Cas closer to his side before saying, “Sam, I’d like you to meet Castiel, my mate.”

Pride coated every word Dean spoke, and had Cas blushing profusely.

“It’s a wonderful to meet you Castiel.” Sam said sincerely, shaking Castiel’s hand firmly, debating whether or not to give him a hug, or maybe just a half hug.   To hell with it, he pulled Cas in for a half hug, jumping back a second later when he registered Dean’s low growl.

“Possessive much Dean?” Sam asked punching his brother’s on the shoulder playfully.

“Sorry Sammy, sorry Cas, it’s still very new you know?” Dean had the decency to look a little sheepish, while Cas continued to blush as he replied to Sam.

“It’s lovely to meet you too, Dean has told me much about you.” Cas was proud of himself in that moment, his voice barely shook at all, Dean’s possessive growl had had quite the effect on him and he felt he had hid it well enough.

Awkward introductions over the trio sat  and exchanged small talk while Cas alone scanned the menu. The brothers calling out recommendations to him every few minutes, certain of their choices.

Their waitress when she arrived was blonde and very pretty, she greeted Sam and Dean like old friends and Cas found himself biting his lip to prevent himself snarling when she rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder companionably. Dean for his part didn’t seem to register it, instead of giving his order he slided closer to Cas and drew him in flush to his side with an arm that he draped over his shoulder.

“Jo, I’d like you to meet Cas, my mate.” again Dean’s tone was laced with pride, his eyes locked on Cas’, who could only blush before tearing his gaze from Dean’s to acknowledge Jo’s surprised hello.

“I hadn’t heard, congratulations, it’s wonderful to meet you.” Jo’s words echoed Sam’s however her tone was rather flat in comparison.

Cas only nodded not knowing what he should add, Dean hadn’t mentioned Jo so he had no idea what their relationship was or might have been.

When Dean finally turned back to address Jo his arm stayed around Cas his fingers stroking softly through the shorter hairs on the back of Castiel’s neck. “I think we’ll have 3 bacon cheese burgers and 3 beers. It is a celebration Sam so no rabbit food!” Dean’s tone brooked no argument.

Sam nodded his agreement, he was happy to go along with Dean’s suggestion since, one he was starving and two, he had never seen Dean so content and didn’t want to do anything to disrupt it. The easy affectionate way he touched his mate was not something Sam had witnessed before. Dean had dated a woman Lisa for nearly a year in his early twenties and not once had Sam seen Dean behave as he was with Castiel, and in public too.

Once Jo moved on Cas couldn’t help but lean in to Dean’s side, his hand coming to rest on his mates denim clad thigh. Sam continued to make small talk and smile indulgently at the mated pair.

A few minutes passed and Jo returned with a tray piled high with food, another woman following behind with the beers. The second woman was older with brown hair and she was staring intently at Cas.

“Hey Ellen!” Sam called out as she reached the table.

“Boys,” Ellen replied, “I hear you have some news for me Dean?” Ellen bit back a gasp as Dean smiled full and wide, eyes shining in a way that was unfamiliar.

“You could say that.” This time Dean rose from his seat and offered Cas his hand, drawing him up and out to stand beside him as he turned to Ellen and made the introductions.

“Ellen, this is my mate Castiel, Cas this is Ellen, Jo’s mom and Bobby’s mate, long term friend of the family.” Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist as he spoke, angling Cas towards himself slightly.

Cas reached forward to shake Ellen’s hand, only to have the woman surprise him by wrapping him up in a tight hug. “It’s good to meet you Castiel.” she said as she patted him firmly on the back. “Welcome to the family.” As she pulled back she glared at Dean, “You better treat this young man well or we will be having words.”

“Yes mamm” Dean replied, adding a mock salute.

“It’s, it’s very nice to meet you.” Cas managed to say after a moment, “You should know, Ellen, technically Dean is my young man, as I am 3 years older.”

Ellen chuckled and Dean laughed, Sam smiled and Jo rolled her eyes, “That may be true sweetie, but Dean here is your Alpha now, it is his job to take care of you.” Ellen added.

“Dean takes exceptional care of me, but I assure you I am perfectly capable of taking care of Dean too, I’m an accountant” Cas stated in all seriousness.

Dean couldn't help it, Cas looked so formal Dean just had to kiss him. So he did, right there in front of Sam and the others he pulled Cas in even closer and kissed him soundly. “You already take exceptional care of me Cas.” Dean stated loud enough for the others to hear, “Love you” he added whispering it against his mates lips before kissing him once more.

Cas leaned in to the kiss, and pouted slightly when Dean pulled away and turned back to the others. “Food’s getting cold.” Dean was already motioning for Cas to sit back down as he spoke.

“Well now, that was unexpected.” Ellen said, referring Cas assumed to the kiss. “Enjoy your meal boys. Cas keeping doing whatever it is you're doing. I’ve never seen Dean so happy.”

Cas felt like that was Ellens way of welcoming him to the family such as it was. Even Jo’s face had softened after Dean had kissed him. Cas nodded as Jo and Ellen headed back to the bar, before turning to examine his burger.

“Dig in Cas.” Dean watched as Cas took his first bite. Cas moaned around it, burger juice running down his chin.

“Ummmm, delicious.”

Dean froze on the spot his own burger halfway to his mouth, Cas would have to learn not to moan like that in public.

“Cas” Dean choked out, clearing his throat. Cas glanced his way and blushed. Sam laughed, delighted to see how truly together his brother and his mate were. Now if he could only find someone himself.

Swallowing thickly he replied softly, “Apologies my lovely.” Caressing Dean’s thigh.

“Not helping Cas!” Dean ground out.

“Oh, sorry.” Cas had the decency to look a little sheepish as he drew back.

“It’s OK Cas, later yeah?” Dean’s grin was nearly a leer.

Cas smiled indulgently before returning his attention to his burger, he’d need the energy for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I need to bring in Dean's parents, what with not having killed them off at any point...
> 
> See if I had this completed before posting I'd have probably noticed and bumped them off already, now I have to write them in and I've not done that before!


	18. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly smut

Dinner went well Cas thought. Sam was easy to talk to and seemed to genuinely like him, even if his questions did sometimes give Cas pause. During dinner for example he asked: “What did it feel like when you meet? How did you know? Like were you immediately sure, or did it take a few minutes to kick in?

Cas looked to Dean, unsure if it was appropriate to tell Sam what he had felt, and also to see if Dean was willing to divulge the information himself.  Dean did answer but it was not the answer Cas had expected.

“You can’t mistake it Sam, don’t worry, when you meet them you will know. You haven’t missed them because you weren’t paying attention one day, believe me.” Dean took hold of Castiel’s hand as he spoke squeezing it reassuringly, as he turned to smile over at his mate.

Cas nodded his agreement before speaking, “You won’t miss them Sam, it feels so very different, I don’t have suitable words to explain it, but you won’t miss it”

Sam smiled seemingly reassured before throwing them for another loop, “You’ve told mom and dad right?”

“Ooops, kind of been distracted” Dean blushed

“Dean! Ring them now, mom is going to kill you. I was speaking to her earlier it was only because I had to run to save a batch of bread that I didn’t mention meeting you guys tonight. Oh my god Dean, do it now!!” Sam looked so exasperated Cas giggled, such a large alpha totally flustered because his mother could possibly be upset.

“I’m doing it, I’m doing it, gesh. Give me a minute.” Excusing himself Dean stepped outside to ring his parents. Cas was surprised by how at ease he felt with Sam, they continued making small talk as they waited for Dean to return. Sam sharing a story about how Dean drove him to A&E on his bike after he failed at being superman when their parents were away for an afternoon. Dean had been 13 at the time and really should have known better than to have them jump out of the tree house pretending to have super powers.

Cas didn’t have many amusing childhood stories as an only child he was pretty quiet and reserved, but he did have a cousin Gabriel who once dared him to eat a whole chilli when he was around 6. Gabriel had sworn that little ones were not as hot as big ones. Cas had thought he would die from it. Sam laughed loudly though which pleased Cas, he had few friends and it was nice to think that maybe he had made a new one.

Dean was almost bouncing with excitement as he returned to the table, a wide smile on his face. “So mom is ecstatic, dad is pleased, and they invited themselves to dinner tomorrow.” he announced as he plonked back into the seat beside Cas.

Cas swallowed audibly, “Tomorrow?” he squeaked.

Dean turned to Cas and noted his slightly panicked expression, “They will love you.” he stated confidently reaching out and hugging Cas reassuringly. “not just because I love you, but because anyone who gets the chance to know you can’t help but love you”

Dean’s words had the desired affect, Cas trusted that his mate knew his family well enough to know that they would at least treat him civilly, and Dean seemed to be indicating he could expect a warm welcome.

“Right,” Sam added, “Mom is going to be so happy. I bet she mentions grand-pups inside of 7 minutes.”

“7? I was thinking 15. I mean she has some manners.”

“No way, she won’t be able to contain herself, she will need to know, consider yourself warned Cas!” Sam looked amused as he spoke.

“Well that’s OK, we have already established that we both want pups.” Cas answered seriously looking relieved, he’d be able to make Dean’s mother happy, and well that was important to him now.

“Oh, oh right, so when do you guys plan to make me an uncle?” Sam had noticed Castiel’s mating mark earlier but was too polite to mention it.

“We haven’t agreed on specifics.” Dean began.

“As soon possible.” Cas stated simultaneously.

Dean looked startled for a moment, before a slow smile spread across his face as he stared at Cas. “Really?”

“Yes my lovely, really.” Cas leaned in to Dean and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Our mother is going to love you so much, probably more than she loves us.” Sam said, smiling indulgently at the newly mated pair.

Cas looked perplexed for a moment before Dean supplied, “He’s joking, though he may be right, especially if you manage to give her a grand daughter.”

“Oh I’d love a little a girl” Cas said dreamily, “Or a boy, or both. One of each would be nice.” Cas caught himself before adding two of each would be nice too. He didn’t want Dean panicking and running for the hills.

Dean was staring at Cas, a look of wonder on his face, how was it possible that his mate was so f-ing perfect.  

“Ok guys, I think you need to head home. I can smell the lust from here. Dinners on me, go on get!” Sam was shooing them away as he rose and headed to the bar to pay for dinner. “It was lovely to meet you Cas, you let me know if he stops treating you right.” After clasping Dean’s shoulder briefly he left them to their own devices.

 

 

The drive home was short thankfully, all this talk of pups had Cas feeling hot under the collar. His heat was still weeks away but the pooling warmth in his gut seemed very familiar. Could the thought of pups trigger an early heat?

“Are you OK babe? Your scent is..oh.” Realisation dawned, Dean accelerated slightly, anxious to get Cas home where he would be safe and where Dean could take care of him.

The house was cool but Cas still felt overly warm. Dean stripped him of his coat, and helped him with his shoes before guiding Cas upstairs. Castiel’s scent was so strong, they hadn’t even touched and they both were hard, such was the effect of Castiel’s heat. Dean stepped in close to his mate, pressing a kiss to his mark, “You OK Cas?”

Cas shook his head no, “Need you.” he managed to whisper, he didn’t know what to do, his heat was building fast, faster than normal. Normally he could jerk off a few times and feel reasonably balanced, right now Castiel feared he would never feel balanced again.

“I’ve got you, Cas, I’ll take such good care of you, I promise, I will always take care of you.” Cas whimpered at Dean’s words.

Dean stripped Cas gently, guided him to the bed, laid him down carefully before stripping himself and laying naked beside his mate. Cas sighed as Dean joined him, his body relaxing and turning toward his mate, his arms and legs wrapping around his alpha, his nose buried in his mates neck, breathing in deeply, Dean would take care of him. Cas trusted his mate, Dean would know what to do.

Dean tangled his legs with Castiel’s holding him close, pressing  kisses along his neck as he caressed his back, Cas was shaking slightly with need and Dean wasn’t at all sure they could handle this. Needing more than anything to know that Cas was with him in this, Dean pulled back until he could meet Castiel’s lust blown gaze.

“Cas are you with me, is this OK? If we do this we could be making pups, I need you to be OK with that.” even though they’d spoken about it and agreed on the sooner the better, Dean needed to know Cas was in some way conscious of the consequences of their joint actions.

Cas shook his head as though to clear it blinking a few times to regain focus even if it would only be temporary, before speaking, “I’m Ok with it, I think, Dean, I think talking about pups triggered this. I think, oh god Dean please, I want this, do you want this?” his voice was rough and was edged with desperation.

Running his fingers through his mates damp hair Dean shhh’d him, “Yes Cas, yes I do, most definitely.” As he spoke Dean leaned in and captured his mates parted lips in a searing kiss. This fingers buried themselves in his mates short hair and hung on tight as their lips ground together desperately, their tongues battling as the overwhelming scent of Castiel’s heat washed over them both. Dean thrust his hips harshly, his dripping cock marking his mates toned stomach, Cas responded by grabbing Dean’s ass and grinding even harder against him, their cocks lining up rubbing off each other.

“Fuck” Dean shouted out, before worrying the mark of Castiel’s neck with his teeth. “Mine” he barked, pinning Cas underneath his bulkier frame, sucking and biting a trail down his mates chest. Detouring to torture the dusking brown nipples that were already standing erect crying out for attention. Dean’s usual gentle ministrations were a thing of the past, in this moment he was driven by pure need, his omega was a burning withering mess beneath him and he needed to claim him, breed him, own him. Every stereotypical alpha need ever documented raced through him, ruling him, owning him.

As he sucked hard on a nipple Cas bucked up, his body tensing, back arching. Dean felt Castiel’s release strike his chest, and growled in pleasure. Moaning incoherently, words of praise, and terms of endearment flowing from his lips. “So hot Cas, my precious omega, so good. Gonna breed you so good, stuff you full of my knot.”

“Please, alpha, please” Cas reached down and pulled on Dean’s cock, trying to drag it to his seeping hole.

“Cas!” Dean stilled his mates hand, detaching it from his throbbing erection, he laced their fingers together momentarily, kissing Castiel’s before guiding his hand to the headboard which Cas gripped tight . “Need to open you up first mate.” driven by the need to taste his mate, Dean resumed his journey south, bending his mates knees up and out, Dean crouched between his mates legs and marvelled.

Cas was dripping wet, his slick oozed out of his fluttering hole, his thighs shiny with it. Dean bit back a whimper as he leaned in, licking his flat tongue over his mates hole, savouring the apple snaps taste. Cas whined, dropping his hands from the headboard he reached behind his own thighs and pulled his legs a smidgen further apart, rocking up hoping to encourage Dean to do that again.

Dean licked and sucked at this mates hole, before finally pointing the tip of his tongue and pressing it in. Cas opened up easily, Dean almost falling forward in to his mate, Cas moaned and thrashed his head side to side, the sensations building and building. Licking inside his mate Dean poked around until he struck that bundle of nerves. Dean felt Castiel’s channel convulse around his tongue and knew that his mate had come again. Grinning he raised his head to check on his mate.

Cas’s face was lax, his eyes closed, his cheeks and  chest flushed a deep pink. His stomach covered in fresh and drying come, rose and fell rapidly as he tried to regain control on his breathing. Realising that Dean was no longer touching him Castiel’s eyes snapped open.

Dean was kneeling between his legs, staring at him, his face shiny with slick. Castiel used what energy he had left to sit up and thrown his arms around Dean’s neck so he could lick and kiss his essence from his mates face. Dean allowed it for a few moments before holding Cas by the hips and guiding him on to his stomach. Immediately Cas tucked his knees up and presented his ass to his mate.

Dean was so hard it was painful, if it was possible for him to come spontaneously the sight in front of him would have caused it. His mate was so willing, so eager, his firm ass presented so beautifully for him, only for him, only ever for him. The slick soaked hole, open and ready, only for him, only ever for him. After stroking a decidedly possessive hand over his mate’s side, Dean grasped Castiels ass cheeks and spread them wide, “So perfect for me.” he muttered before releasing one cheek and using his freed hand to guide the head of his cock to his mates hole, pressing in slightly, teasing Cas with the tip.

Cas growled in frustration, and tried to press backwards to suck more of Dean’s cock inside himself. Dean however had returned both hands to Castiel’s ass and preventing him from moving. “Wish you could see this Cas, your greedy little hole so desperate from my cock, such a slut for me Cas.” Dirty talk came naturally to Dean, and had been a feature of his previous relationships/hookups. Cas however was his mate, and for some reason dirty talk hadn’t really been a part their mating. Dean hadn’t consciously refrained from it, it just hadn’t occurred. Now he was so driven by need he could barely concern himself with worrying about his mates reaction, but he did for half a second until he experienced Castiel’s reaction.

“Yes Dean!” Cas cried out, “Yes!, Wanna be your cock slut. Fuck me full of your knot, alpha, use me, fill me, breed me!”

Dean growled low and long, snapping his hips he fucked in to Cas hard. His girth was accommodated easily, Cas’s heat slick easing the way.

“Yes, apha, more, more!” Cas was trying to fucking self and Dean’s cock again but his motions were being held in check by Dean.

Dean pulled his cock nearly all the way clear of Cas, he watched it emerge from his mates hole, wet and shiny, after enjoying the sight was a second, Dean snapped his hips again, changing the angle slightly to nail Castiel’s prostate. “Gaaah!” Cas shouted out incoherently. Dean continued to pound in and out of Castiel, “Such a slut Cas, such a good omega cockslut for me.”

“Always, Dean, will always be your cockslut, so fucking good alpha, so good.”

Thrusting as hard as his depleted strength would allow Dean finally forced his knot into Cas. Cas keened and cried out, his back hollowing, as his insides miked Dean’s knott. Dean reached under Cas and grasped his hard cock in time to have his hand covered in his mates come,

his own orgasm tearing through him. Strip after strip of come was milked from his knott, as he continued to rutt against his mate. “Gonna fill you right up Cas, gonna breed you so good.”

Cas’s ass clenched even tighter around Dean’s member, coaxing yet another stripe of come from the alpha. “Yes Dean, please, please, please” Cas breathed out as he slowly came down from his high.

Dean dropped his head to his mates back, willing his body back under his control. Once he had his breath back, Dean pressed his lips to the back of Castiel’s neck, kissing softly along the sweat coated skin, “I love you Cas, so so much, I swear.” he muttered as he moved to nose along Castiel’s neck and nibbling at his ear. He knew some of what he had said during their mating was crass and didn’t want Cas to think he didn’t love and respect him, because he did, so very very much, completely in fact.

“I know you do Dean, heat sex seems slightly more, primal, than one might expect. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy every last second of it.” Cas said reassuringly, reaching a hand up and back to caress his mates cheek, he was feeling so much more in control now that he had Dean’s knot buried deep inside of him, cooler too.

By now the pair were on their sides spooned together, tied still by Dean’s knot. Cas realised they were on top of the duvet and tried to tugged it down so they could get under, his movements tugged on Dean’s knot, causing a spike of pleasure to shoot down the alphas body to his cock which twitched inside his mate and released another shot of come in to the omega, who in turn groaned as his soft cock tried to twitch in response.

“Gah, No wiggling Cas, or we’ll be tied here for ever.” Dean muttered as he sucked on his mark on Castiel's’ neck.

Feeling devious Cas continued in his efforts to get under the duvet, “I’m cold” he stated as he wiggled around trying to get the blanket to co-operate. Dean cursed and groaned, finally lifting his hip from the bed to try and let Cas tug the blanket down far enough from them to bend their legs and get under.

The new angle pressed Dean’s knot against Castiel's prostate causing the omega to cry out in shocked pleasure. His spent cock trying valiantly to react.

“I told you so.” Dean said, as his mates pleasure affected him in return.

“Totally worth it.” Cas pronounced as he was finally able to grasp the duvet and pull it over their joint forms. Silently Dean agreed, tucking the duvet in tight around them, letting sleep claim him trying not to think about what Castiel’s calmer more coherent  manner might mean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm what do people think?


	19. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter full of fluffy smut to make up for yesterdays smutty smut :-)

Cas woke feeling happy and sated, Dean was still curled around him, their joint hands resting on his stomach. As he eyed their joint hands a deep feeling of contentment settled over him. He was no longer in heat, and for him that was very unusual. The shortest heat he had ever experienced had lasted three days. Even triggered heats like yesterday’s should last a full 48 hours, unless of course the mating that occurred was successful.

Could they be that lucky? Was it merely wishful thinking? Cas sighed as he turned in Dean’s arms, wrapping himself around Dean again, tucking his head under Dean’s chin.

Dean rolled on to his back, taking Cas with him, so he was now draped over him. Kissing the top of his mates head Dean spoke, “How are you feeling Cas?” As far as Dean could tell Cas was no longer burning up and in heat.

“I feel incredible, Dean, completely and utterly loved, and well breed.” Cas waited as his words sank in.

Cas heard Dean’s sharp intake of breathe before he spoke, “Do you think? Cas, how can we, when do we, Cas?” Dean was excited and happy and fearful all at once, he didn’t know what question he needed answered first. Sitting up, he pulled Cas sideways on to his lap, he eyes raking over his mates body as if he’d be able to tell right away.

“Yes Dean, I do think. My heat is over, and its far too soon for that to have happened unless I am with pup. We won’t be able to know for sure for a few weeks. For example if I miss my usual heat that would be a sign. If I feel queasy or sick, the usual.” Dean nodded furiously as Cas spoke, eager to know everything so that he wouldn’t let Cas down at any point by doing or saying the wrong thing.

Cas laughed softly, Dean’s eyes were wide open as he observed everything that was being said. Unable to help himself Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s sleep mussed hair before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to his mates lips.

Dean sighed and leaned in to the kiss, savouring the taste of his mate, loving the return to their natural gentle mating style. Unthinkingly his arms stroked over his mates chest, before sliding down to stroke his toned stomach. Cas pressed forward, hungry for Dean’s touch, relishing in his gentle caress. As the kiss took on a certain familiar heat, Cas repositioned himself so that he was straddling Dean lap, rocking against Dean, their hardening cocks sliding against each other.  

Dean groaned, his hand dropping from Cas’s stomach to fondle his cock. “Is this OK Cas?”

“Very much so my lovely.” Cas nipped at Dean’s neck as he spoke, enjoying the feel of his mate’s soft skin under his wandering hands.

As they continued to kiss and caress each other, Cas reached a hand behind himself and eased a finger in to his slick hole. As he continued to rock his hips against Dean, Cas added a second finger and a few moments later a third.

Dean was too lost in kissing his mate and stroking his cock that he failed to notice Cas preparing himself for Dean’s hard member. Dean gasped in shock as Cas raised up on his knees before lowering himself slowly down, drawing Dean’s cock deep inside himself.

Cas sighed as Dean finally filled him, his knot pressing against the outside of his hole.

“There now my lovely, I’m going to take such good care of you” Cas breathed his promise against Dean’s neck, riding his mates cock in a slow and steady rhythm. Dean groaned, his head falling back against the wall, as he absorbed the pleasure running through him. Cas continued nibbling on his neck and shoulders as he began to rock faster, grinding down and changing the angle of his movements to help Dean knot slip in.

“Ah, there it is. So good my lovely, feels so good.” Cas ground his ass down, quickening the pace more and more as he reached the edge of his orgasm, Dean’s wrecked breathing and groans of pleasure pushing him closer.

Seeing how close his mate was Dean grasped his cock and teased the slit, Cas clenched tight around his mate’s knot as he came, marking his mates chest and stomach with his come. Dean groaned out his realise his face buried in Castiel’s neck as he did so.

“God Cas, that was amazing.” Dean lifted his head as he spoke a soft smile on his face.

“Agreed.” Cas stated on a sigh, cuddling in to Dean as they waited for his knot to deflate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On holidays soon, trying to get this done before I go, not much time left though. Too many ideas and not enough time.


	20. The Rest of Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3000+ words of pure fluff - Meet Mr and Mrs Winchester.

It was maybe an hour later that the mated pair roused themselves sufficiently to leave their warm bed. After sharing a soapy shower they headed down stairs for brunch. Dean deciding that sleeping through breakfast on weekends was a habit he was happy for them to form. Seeing Cas wearing his (Dean’s) slightly baggy sweats low on his hips as he plodded over to the coffee machine confirmed this.

Cas made the coffee on autopilot while Dean rustled up some scrambled eggs and brown toast. As he poured the first cup of coffee Cas breathed in deeply, he had always loved the rich smell of coffee, nearly more so than the taste. Once the smell registered however, he slapped a hand over his mouth, turned and ran at full tilt to the downstairs toilet. As he hadn’t eaten since the night before there wasn’t much for his stomach to reject but it made a valiant effort to ensure it was devoid of everything.

As Cas grasped the bowl of the toilet he felt Dean kneel beside him on the hard tiles, stroking a gentle hand across his shoulders and down his back.

“Cas?” Dean’s tone was questioning and fearful. He did not like seeing his mate unwell. Even if it meant that Castiel’s earlier assertion that he felt “well breed” was all but confirmed by this turn of events.

“I’m fine.” Cas reassured his mate as he eased back from the toilet bowl, wiping a hand across his mouth, before bringing it to rest of his stomach. “I’m fine” he repeated, his eyes fixed on his stomach.

Dean reached out and covered Castiel’s hand with his own, Cas finally raised his head and looked at his mate, his blue eyes open wide in wonder. “Dean, I think I might be pregnant.” he spoke softly, almost as if he was afraid to speak his thoughts out loud.

Dean took Cas’s hand and guided him up and into his embrace. Holding Cas close he ran his nose along his mates neck, breathing in deeply, repeating the action a few times. There was a new sweetness, like a hint of strawberry amid a barrel of apples, it made Cas smell even more incredible, Dean wouldn’t have thought that even possible.

“I think you are too, your scent has changed a little” Dean spoke with lips close to his mates neck, his breath tickling as he continued, “A little hint of strawberry.” Dean pressed a kissed to Cas’s mating mark, “Our little bump making themselves known right away”

“Dean?” Castiel’s worried tone had Dean’s heap snapping up, his focus completely on Castiel’s worried face.

“I’m, I’m kind of scared.” he admitted reluctantly, “So many good things in such a short space of time, I feel like the universe will demand payment.”

Dean rubbed his hands over Castiel’s upper arms, before replying “Me too Cas, but even if the universe looks for our souls in payment, I will be there with you, no matter what.”

“No matter what.” Cas repeated needlessly, before leaning in and pressing a firm kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“Let’s try a take two on brunch, I’ll throw out the coffee before you come back to the kitchen and make us some tea.”

“Sounds like a plan, I’m going to brush my teeth.” Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s other cheek and smiled as Dean laughed.

 

Take two was much more successful, Cas felt much better once he was fed and sipping on hot tea. He was enjoying watching Dean who was rummaging around the kitchen, gathering the bits he’d need to make dinner. They had planned on having roast beef themselves when they’d shopped for provisions on Saturday so Dean removed the joint from the fridge to let it get up to room temperature before it was cooked.

“Beef, roast potatoes, yorkshire puddings, broccoli, carrots, homemade gravy and pie for dessert.” Dean recited the menu as he pulled everything together. Cas was impressed, he had never tried to cook a roast himself, but he could peel veg. Rising from his seat Cas grabbed the peeler and started on the carrots, Dean smiled at him and started on the potatoes.

The prep work took little time what with them working in tandem. Checking his watch from time to time, Dean seemed to be subtracting the time it would take the beef to cook from the time they’d want to be eating, minus a further 15 minutes for “resting the beef”. “Will it be tired?” Cas had almost asked, before he realised it was just the way meat was meant to be cooked. Happy with his mental schedule, Dean made them a second cup of tea and guided Cas out to the back porch.

Cas hadn’t been out back since he’d moved in, he’d been too preoccupied with his new homes occupant to explore beyond the interior. He was delighted to discover that their home had a porch swing, as well as decent sized fenced in lawn.

As he made himself comfortable on the cushioned swing, tucked up next to Dean, the weight of his mates arm encircling him reassuringly, Cas couldn’t help but imagine what things would be like in the future. How the bump inside him would grow and play here. How Cas would be able to nurse them on this swing, teach them to walk on the grass, play catch or chase on the lawn.

“I’m so thankful I found you Dean. So very thankful.” Cas felt so full of love, for his mate and their unborn child that he found himself wiping at his eyes preventing the tears that had formed there from falling. Seemed like he was in for every pregnancy symptom in world today, overactive hormones Cas thought.

Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s head in response, breathing in the altered scent and smiling. “Losing a bet has never been so lucky Cas.”

  
  


By half four the pair had changed clothes, Dean in to clean jeans and a smart dark green button down, shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and Cas in to his smartest navy trousers and white button down that he wore tucked in.  He had wanted to wear a tie, but Dean vetoed the idea, ties were for work apparently, not for dinner with his parents in their own home. Dean had also untied the top two buttons of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves so that they matched his own.

By five Dean had things under control in the kitchen. Cas had set the dining table, rearranged the cushions on the couch, dusted every surface he could find, straightened the books on the shelves, put fresh towels in the downstairs toilet, changed the toilet paper roll too, even though it was over half full, and basically did anything and everything he could to keep his mind off the fact that Dean’s parents, his mate’s PARENTS were arriving  in under half an hour.

By twenty past Dean thought Cas would do himself some damage he was getting so stressed. Determined to distract his mate, Dean cornered him the next time he entered the kitchen  muttering about needing to buy a better gravy boat. Catching him about his waist Dean walked Cas backwards until he was pressed against the counter. Cruelly some might say he rocked his hips against Cas’s, before claiming his mates open mouth in a searing kiss.

Cas gasped in shock, surely now was not the best time, but oh god that felt good. Unable to resist Dean, Cas responded to his mates kiss, tangling their tongues together, sucking on his mates lower lip, groaning as Dean tugged at his hair slightly. Cas’s was about to grab a handful of Dean’s ass when the doorbell sounded causing him to try and jump back. “Ouch” he exclaimed rubbing a hand over his possibly bruised ass.

“I’ll kiss it better later.” Dean promised as he turned and headed for the front door, dragging Cas along behind him.

Before Cas could so much as catch his breath, Dean had swung the door open, a wide smile on his face.

“Mom, Dad, so good to see you.” Dean was currently hugging a slim blonde woman whose smile Cas thought he recognised from seeing it on Sam. Having released his mother from a tight hug, Dean stepped up to his Dad and they shared a kind of chest bump, one armed hug. Dean's father was a tall handsome man (how unsurprising Cas thought) with dark hair, greying slightly at the sides. Cas thought maybe Dean took after him the most. Dean’s father wasn’t smiling wide like Dean’s mother but his lips did seem to have an upward tilt, though maybe Cas was just being optimistic.

“So Mom, Dad,” Dean said as he stepped back to wrap an arm about Castiel’s waist drawing him forward, “I’d like you to meet my mate, Castiel Novak. Cas, these are my parents, Mary and John Winchester.” John went to offer Cas his hand to shake but it was knocked aside by Mary who surged forward and wrapped Cas is a tight hug, surprised but pleased Cas raised his arms and hugged her back. “It’s so good to meet you.” Mary mumbled as she sort of rocked them both swaying them from foot to foot.

“Mom, careful you’ll crush them.” Dean laughed as he patted his mothers shoulder.

Mary stepped back looking a little sheepish, “I’m sorry, I’m just so happy that my boy has found his mate, his true mate, just like his father and me.” She turned her smiling face to John, who seemed to have no defence against it, his own face brightening under the evidence of her affection for him, a shy smile curving his lips up, a soft blush spreading over his cheeks.

Clearing his throat John finally managed to reach out a hand toward Cas, who clasped it firmly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both Mr and Mrs Winchester.” Cas told them honestly, no matter how they reacted to him, these people created Dean, and Dean was his everything.

“Please” John spoke, “It’s John and Mary. Mr and Mrs Winchester are my parents.” Cas was once more surprised but pleased. Dean just beamed.

Introductions over they settled down at the table, Dean playing host, willing Cas to stay at the table to talk to his parents even when he offered to help. Cas found them easy to talk to, John was surprised by his profession for sure, but then he said it made sense seeing how Dean was a baker. Cas wasn’t sure how it made sense but so long as John had reconciled it to himself Cas was happy. Mary was wonderful, mentioning pups just the once, reminiscing how Dean’s birth had been one of the highlights of her life and how her parents had been incredible babysitters, and promising to babysit for Dean and Cas when their time came. Cas had stammered his thanks and blushed, Dean had just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Cas.

They made it all the way to desert, before Mary’s head snapped up. “Them! Dean?” Mary questioned eagerly, “You said them, earlier when I hugged Cas, you said I’d crush them!?!” The excitement was clear in Mary’s voice and wide eyes.  

“Was Cas in heat when you met?” she asked, before gasping and covering her mouth “Oh my god sorry, sorry, none of my business sorry, forget I said that. Seriously none of my business. So sorry” Mary was bright red, and Cas could tell she was willing the ground to open and swallow her whole.

John and Dean were both biting back their laughter, shoulders shaking with the effort. “Mrs Winchester, I mean Mary” Cas began gently, “In answer to your question, no I was not. In fact I’m technically not due for another fortnight at least. But Dean and I were talking about how we would like to have pups some day, and well turns out we both wanted them sooner rather than later, and well yeah.”

“Oh” Mary exclaimed, dropping her hands back to her lap, “A spontaneous heat?” her gaze flicked to John after Cas nodded. John was looking decidedly hot under the collar and wouldn’t meet his wife’s eye.

“What is it?” Dean asked, seeing the interaction between his parents.

Mary smiled and let out a little giggle, “We are not unfamiliar with that phenomenon.” Mary replied cagily.

“TMI!” Dean exclaimed in panic, “seriously sssh, not another word!” It was Mary and Castiel’s turn to laugh, Dean looked so funny, he face all red with embarrassment flapping his arms about as if that would silence them.  

“Did we make it out of the Impala John?” Mary asked cheekily.

Now John looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, not listening, la la la la la la la.” Dean had hopped out of his seat and heading into the kitchen.

Cas was laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them away before sighing, “Oh Mary, that was cruel, he loves that car.” Cas gasped out.

“He should, I’m pretty sure it was the sight of John bending over the hood of it that car triggered my heat. We did make it back inside the house though.”  She informed him, before asking gently, “Are you with pup Cas?”

“We think so, my heat was triggered yesterday after dinner, and well this morning I was fine, better than, really.” Cas confirmed Mary’s suspicions, yes it was way too early to be telling people, but Mary was his family now and he knew instinctively that he would be able to talk to her and depend on her in a way he never could with his own mother.  “I gagged at the smell of coffee this morning.” he added a little sadly.

Mary’s smile had been growing as he spoke, her hand grasping Castiel’s “The coffee thing sucks sweetie, but I promise you they will be worth it.”

Smiling shyly back Cas confided, “Dean says that he can smell a hint of strawberry from me now, that wasn’t there before.” Unable to resist Mary leaned in close and scented her new family member.

“Oh, apples and strawberry, Dean’s first ever pie. I hadn’t enough apples to fill the case se we added strawberries.” Mary’s eyes were filled with happy tears. On seeing them, John stood and went to her side, drawing her up in to his arms. Caressing her back soothingly.

“Everybody OK in here? I made tea..” Dean was carrying a tray that he set on the table and tried to figure out what he missed.

“We’re are all fine Dean.” John answered, “Your mother is feeling a little sentimental is all.”

Escaping her husband's firm hold Mary rounded on Dean and crushed him to her, “I am so happy for you Dean, so so so so so happy.” Grasping his face between her small hands she pulled him down to her height and kissed him on both cheeks.

“Thanks mom.” Dean replied feeling a little stunned.

John returned to his seat, squeezing Castiel’s shoulder affectionately as he did so. Dean was shocked, he had known his mother would welcome Cas immediately, but even that small gesture from his father spoke volumes. John was not a demonstrative man by nature, Mary used to pick Sam and Dean up in turn and plonk them on John's lap so he had to hold them. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, he just hadn’t been raised to show affection, it was learnt behaviour, and Mary had spent her life trying to re-educate him.

  
  


A while after their tea cooled, John and Mary headed home, exchanging hugs with both Dean and Cas as they did so. “Make sure Cas has my number Dean” Mary said, before turning to Cas, “You call me if you have any questions, no matter how stupid you think they sound, you hear me?”

“I will, Mary, I promise.” Cas hadn’t mentioned his family much over dinner, but he felt that maybe Mary understood.

John nodded at Cas before turning to Dean, “I’m proud of you Dean, I know I don’t say it enough, but I am. I am happy you found your mate” turning to look at Cas he continued “and I’m proud to be able to call Cas family.”

Dean lunged forward and wrapped his father in a proper two armed hug, squeezing him as tightly as he could, “Love you Dad.” Dean muttered by his ear.

“Love you too son.” John replied, hugging Dean as tight.

After such an emotionally charged afternoon the newly mated pair were exhausted. Realising they had work to deal with in the morning they opted for an early night. Cas found he didn’t have the energy to undress, face planting on to the bed once he’d kicked off his shoes. Dean exited the ensuite in his boxers a pile of discarded clothes on the floor by the bath. Dean laughed softly when he spotted his mate. Walking to the bed Dean started at his mates feet and removed his socks, gently turning him over, ignoring his groaned protest, Dean undid his trousers, lifted his hips and slid the garment down over his mates legs. Straddling Cas Dean unbuttoned the white shirt, and eased it off Cas, trying his best not to jostle his mate.

Once Cas was more comfortably dressed Dean tugged the duvet from under him, smiling as he remembered Cas doing the same thing the night before albeit in very different circumstances, before he climbed in beside his mate. As soon as he was settled Cas gravitated toward him, wrapping his body around Deans.

Raising his head Cas looked at Dean and waited. Smiling down at Cas, Dean rubbed their noses together lining their lips up for a good night kiss.

Cas sighed into the kiss, lacking the energy to do more than rub their lips together, “Night my lovely.” he whispered before sleep claimed him.

“Good night my lovelies” Dean replied softly as his hand can to rest of his mates stomach just as his eyes blinked closed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written John and Mary before, just how bad was it?


	21. Weekend with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday, Sunday and Monday with Sam. He meets Jess.

##  Saturday

Sam was excited to meet his brothers mate, the change in Dean since he’d met Cas was pronounced. Having left the closing of the bakery in Charlie's capable hands Sam headed straight to the Road House determined to secure a booth before the Saturday night crowds poured in.

Sam didn’t have to wait long before he spotted his brother heading his way tugging his mate along behind him, an excited look on his face.

Dean tucked his mate in close before making the introductions. “Sam, I’d like you to meet Castiel, my mate.”

Dean sounded so proud as he spoke that Sam left a momentary pang of jealousy. Jealous of Cas for out ranking him in his brothers affections or jealous of Dean for having found someone to rank higher than his brother, well he wasn’t sure which. He laughed as his brother growled though, as if he’d want his brothers mate, ewe.

By the end of their meal Sam was resigned to the fact that he would love his sort of brother in law as much as he did his brother. Cas was just so funny and forthright, and he made Dean behave in ways Sam had never witnessed before. They were just so affectionate and considerate, Dean was also oblivious to anyone who wasn’t Cas. And to be fair Cas was equally oblivious. It was sweet, almost sickeningly so, Sam felt privileged to witness it.

After Dean had arranged dinner with their parents the conversation turned to pups. Sam was excited at the idea of becoming an uncle and by the looks of Dean and Cas’s face that would be happening sooner rather than later. Unable to handle the increasing scent of arousal Sam had finally shooed the happy couple away.

The remainder of Sam’s evening had been uninteresting in comparison. He had met up with a friend Ash and had a few beers. A couple of beta females and an omega male had tried to grab his attention but Sam was uninterested, no one smelt right.

So by midnight he was tucked up in bed in his studio apartment trying hard not to think. See both Cas and Dean had said he’d know his mate when he meet them, that he couldn’t miss them. However Sam had a secret that he’d never even shared with his brother.

 

 

Sam presented as an alpha pretty early, he had just turned twelve when he popped his knot. But even before then he had always had an exceptional sense of smell. Sam and Dean would be walking up the driveway returning from school when Sam would call out things like “awesome mom’s made lasagne for dinner” or “awe man, meatloaf again.” Dean always accepted Sams pronouncements as truth, he’d never been wrong.  

When Sam was twelve he’d been on a school trip to an animation studio, it was about two hours away one city over. Sam wasn’t hugely interested in animation beyond going to the movies to see The Lion King but it was a day out so why not. His attention had wandered during one of the presentations and he’d detached himself from his class group.  He’d ended up in a gallery showcasing the studios work.

He was staring at a pencil drawing of a shoe when he’d smelt it. Chocolate and coconut, at first his mouth watered thinking hmm desert, but then it was as if the scent travelled south. His dick had twitched, Sam took a deep breath and found himself to be half hard. Sam had paid attention in sex ed, and he was certain that he had smelt his mate. He attempted to follow the scent trail and had just spotted a laughing blonde girl who looked to be about his age running to rejoin her class. She was wearing a school uniform that Sam didn’t recognise. As Sam was about to call out and run after her, he felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder.

“Sam Winchester, I expected better from you. Come now.” Sam’s teacher Ms Mills had found him and was dragging him back to the presentation. Sam tried to explain, tried to break her hold. But Ms Mills was a rare alpha female and twelve year old Sam stood no chance. Before he left the room Sam drew in a deep deep breath determined to commit the scent to memory.

 

“Jessica!!” the whine in the tone was unmistakable, annoyed teenage girl being made do something she would rather not.

“Just one second Bella, I just, I thought..” Jessica sniffed at the air, she’d been so sure she’d smelt something important, but all she could place now was alpha female, and she’d definitely smelt an alpha male, it had been like fresh baked bread.

As Jessica made to go in to the presentation room Bella grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the bus. In time Jessica thought maybe she’d imaged the scent.

 

Sam knew what he’d smelt and never forgot. Dean used to tease him about his lack of interest in dating. But knowing his mate was out there and having scented them, Sam was reluctant to attempt dating anyone who he knew not to be his mate. In the end teenage hormones got the better of him, though he never actually knotted anyone.

 

There had been Sarah, she’d been really sweet. Sam dated her for a few months when he was 17, he first proper girlfriend. She was sweet and Sam enjoying kissing her and messing around a bit, after a few months she was interested in more but Sam couldn’t bring himself to sleep  with her. He felt like he was being unfaithful or disloyal to his mate, his mate that he had never even met.

 

In college Sam had dated a few more beta’s and one or two omega males. The beta’s never lasted beyond 3 or 4 months, and the omega’s, well they never lasted past the onset of the omega’s next heat. Horny needy omegas were hard to resist but beyond mutual blow jobs and a little fingering, resist is exactly what Sam did.    

 

So yes technically Cas and Dean were correct, he would know his mate when he met them. The only problem was that Sam had meet them. Or at least he would have, if Ms Mills hadn’t dragged him away. Sam’s biggest fear was that he wouldn’t find them again. He knew how they smelt and he was pretty sure they were female and blond. Not a lot to go on when he thought about it. Feeling despondent Sam curled into his pillow and courted sleep.

 

## Sunday

Sam slept till noon, meet Ash and Garth and played a little 2 on 1. Sam was nearly twice the height and width of Garth and Ash so it was only fair. Bobby rang him about the artwork for the bakery, Dean’s phone was off apparently. Given what had happened with Crowley during Deans visit no decision had been made. Bobby had booked a meeting for 4:30 Monday with the designer Jess. Sam promised to go himself, he deserved a break from the bakery given the overtime he’d put in covering for his newly mated brother.

 

The bakery opened at 7:30, but baking commenced much earlier. Given his early start Sam was back in bed by 10pm. His mood was much lighter than the night before though he had no idea as to why, sleep came easy.

 

## Monday

Monday was wet and miserable, not quite November weather but close. Dean was trying to convince Sam to let him make apple and strawberry pies. Sam was having none of it, Dean was the only person in existence who even liked apple and strawberry pies. Dean sulked for a whole five minutes until Cas rang and distracted him.

The day seemed to fly by, at four Sam washed up and headed directly to Singer Advertising. The receptionist directed him to a fifth floor office. As he stood in the lift Sam’s nose started to twitch, as if trying to focus in on a specific scent.

The doors of the lift opened and Sam stepped out into the corridor, scanning room numbers for the one he was given by the lady downstairs. The scent hit him suddenly as a door behind him opened then closed, chocolate and coconut, unmistakably the scent of his mate. Turning he saw a slim blond women enter an office a little further up the corridor. Hurrying Sam found himself outside the door in under a second, the number of the office was the same as the one he’d been given, the name plate read Jessica Moore.

Sam went to take a steadying breath but realised at the last second that a lungful of his mates scent might actually be a bad idea right now. After knocking gently, Sam waited a beat before entering the office.

“Just a sec” the blond woman he’d seen moments before spoke without looking up from her work. She was leaning over a draft board of some sort sketching. Sam held his breath as he glanced around. The office seemed to belong to this woman and no one else. There were framed pictures of different ad works on the walls, along with a few awards. A lime green couch was lined up  along one wall.

Having finally run out of air Sam took as shallow a breath as possible. It didn’t matter, the scent of chocolate and coconut wrapped around him, he bit back a whimper willing his mate to look up from her work.

As he waited Sam noticed the women freeze, her body tensing slightly. Sam watched as the woman drew in a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes shut as though preparing herself to face something unpleasant. She stood and turned to face Sam, her eyes still shut tight.

“Please mate, please look at me.” Sam heard himself beg.

His mate released the breath she was holding slowly and opened her eyes. She blinked several times, before tilting her head up slightly and focusing on Sam’s face. His mate was tall for a beta female 5ft 10 maybe 11, but at 6 foot 4 in his stockinged feet Sam was still half a foot taller. As she ran her gaze over Sam’s chest and back to his face her eyes visibly widened, her pupils dilating.

Sam smiled at her reaction, he was glad to know his mate found him appealing. As his mate was a beta his scent might not be as all consuming to her as her’s was to him. There had been instances where scent crazed alphas had all but chased down unsuspecting beta’s who could sometimes have little or no sense of smell.

“Good lord you're hot.” his mate finally managed to say, as her eyes raked up and down Sam's body again, her cheeks flushed. Sam shrugged self consciously, he did alright, but he wasn’t in Dean’s league.

“I mean,” his mate continued, “I saw your brother last week, and I was like, damn lucky Cas, but no, no I was wrong, so wrong, lucky, lucky me.” Her smile was almost predatory, Sam wondered idly what he was getting himself into as he smiled back.

“I think we can agree that I am the lucky one, you're beautiful” Sam replied, “and talented” he added gesturing to the posters and awards on the wall “and tall” he added with a grin, dimples out in full.

 

Jessica walked around her desk and stood in front of her mate. “I take it you are Sam Winchester?” she asked as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ears.

Sam tracked the movement and longed to know just how soft his mates hair was. But first she’d asked a question and as an alpha he needed to provide answers. “Yes, Sam Winchester.” he confirmed, proud at how steady his voice seemed, considering he was feeling anything but.

“Jessica Moore, but please call me Jess” his mate smiled up at him as she introduced herself.

“Jess” Sam repeated her name as he leaned in to her personal space, breathing in her scent before gently pressing his lips to hers.

Sam didn’t know what he was expecting, but you hear stories about people losing control, he just hadn’t thought he’d be one of them. Dean, yeah, he had totally underestimated his brother, now it seemed he had over estimated himself. The first press of lips was soft and gentle, but as soon as Jessica opened up to him the flavour of the kiss had changed taking on a desperation and urgency that Sam had never experienced before.

Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against the length of his, her tongue tangled eagerly against his own. Sam wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her in as close as possible. Once Jess was locked in place by one strong arm, Sam let the other wander over his mates body, he caressed her back before burying a hand in her long soft hair. Jess groaned into the kiss as he tugged slightly changing the angle of the kiss. Jess dropped her hands to Sam’s chest, squeezing his pectoral muscles before pushing him gently backwards towards the couch.

Understanding dawning Sam lifted Jessica up so that her legs encircled his hips and easily walked them back to the couch, sitting down with Jessica straddling him. Jessica stared down at him her breathing heavy, and her lips swollen, “I’ve never, with an alpha, I mean.” Jess looked apprehensive, but even as she spoke, she was busy popping open buttons on Sam’s shirt, caressing the freshly exposed skins as she went.

Sam nodded his understanding before speaking, his voice wrecked and little more than a whisper. “I scented you when I was 12, I’ve known you were out there somewhere for half of my life. I’ve kind of been saving myself for you, sort of.” Sam blushed a deep red after his admission.

“Have you never, like with anyone?” Jessica asked disbelievingly.

“I was a teenager, of course I’ve done stuff” Sam said somewhat defensively “I’ve just, you know, never knotted anyone. Left like it would be disloyal to you or something. I know its stupid.” Sam trailed off, unable to meet his mates eye.

Jessica reached out a hand a turned Sam’s head so he had to meet her gaze once more. “I think that is exceptionally sweet of you alpha.” Jessica pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips before admitting, “Was it an an animation studio? Because that’s where I smelt you, I thought I had imaged it. You smelt like fresh bread and I was suddenly starving.”

Sam stared in disbelief, “I think I avoided dating alpha’s because I’d know right away they weren’t my alpha, so I’d date beta’s, even dated an omega guy once.”

Sam could not believe his mate was in his lap and she had been waiting for him just as long.

“I tried to go after you.” Sam felt the need to say.

“I tried to find you too.”

They sat and stared at each other for a long moment. Jessica had Sam’s shirt open and was tracing patterns over his chest with gentle fingers. Sam was half afraid to move, in that moment he didn’t trust himself and he needed Jess to want this.

“Sam?” Jessica began, waiting for Sam to look at her before continuing, “Will you mate me now please? I feel, I need, I can’t explain it, but like, I’m terrified you’ll leave without mating me. And I don’t think I’d survive that.”

Sam nodded his assent, he couldn’t believe Jessica’s words, they echoed his own needs so perfectly. The thought of leaving this room without mating Jessica, the risks involved seemed too high. She could get grabbed and mated to someone else between here and his apartment, seriously why would they want to risk it.

Sam’s thumb caressed the skin above the waistband of Jess’s skater skirt where her t-shirt had bunched up, the skin was smooth and soft, Sam needed more. Meeting his mates gaze Sam lifted the edge of Jessica’s top and began easing it up, Jessica raised her arms to help it on its way.

A growl escaped Sam as he absorbed the sight before him, Jessica’s full breasts were encased in a bright blue bra, her blond hair falling in waves to rest just above their swell. Her taut stomach, the curve of her waist, flare of her hip, “God you’re stunning.” Sam ground out.

Jessica smiled at the compliment, dipping her head shyly, as her hands skimmed over Sam’s chest once more, “So are you, I know I should worry more about what sort of person you are but you waited and, god I’m shallow enough to appreciate all this.” She gestured with her hand signalling all of Sam. Sam preened, his mates obvious appreciation of his physical self was an incredible turn on.

“I’m a decent person I think” Sam tried to focus but his alpha was running the show right now and all it wanted was to mate.

Jess leaned over Sam and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Your uncle Bobby speaks highly of you,” she kissed the other cheek, “that’s good enough for me for now.”

Sam could take no more, he cupped Jessica’s face in both his hands and drew her in for a deep kiss. Mouths open, they licked and sucked and nipped at each others lips.

Sam was rock hard, Jessica was withering on his lap causing the most intense sensations to fill his groin. Sam ran one hand down Jessica’s back, snapping her bra strap open on route, before cupping an ass cheek in his large hand squeezing slightly. Jessica gasped at the sensation and pressed herself harder against Sam. Sam’s hand slid around to rest on Jessica’s thigh, before sliding under her skirt and stroking the soft skin of her thigh. Jessica groaned and grabbed at Sam’s hand, pushing it closer to her sex, aching to feel her mates touch. Sam needed no further encouragement, his fingers pushed aside his mate's panties, his thumb pressing in to tease at her clit. Jessica bucked against his hand, grabbing Sam’s shoulders to give herself purchase. Sliding his fingers further Sam explored the soft folds, Jess was wet for him, so very wet. Sam pressed one finger in, Jess gasped and bucked harder, whispers demanding more filling the air. Sam dipped his head down, and with his free hand cupped a full breast, slipping it out of the loose bra, raising it to meet his seeking mouth. Pointing his tongue Sam licked over the centre of the dark pink nipple, Jess was coming apart in his arms and Sam loved it. As he began sucking on the pebbled nub Jessica grabbed the back of his head and held him in place preventing him from easing back from his task. Taking his cue from his mate Sam sucked harder, a second finger filling his mate.

“Sam!” Jessica shouted out before her back arched and Sam felt her sex convulse around his fingers. Sam lifted his head from Jessica’s breast, and slipped his fingers out of her, gently he stroked her back and nosed at her neck as she came down from her high.

Once she had her breath back to some degree, Jessica reached out and undid the button fly of Sam’s jeans. His hard cock stood proud and flushed, a bead of precum running down the shaft. “Commando?” Jessica questioned as she stroked a shaking finger down the hard length, Sam whimpered as his mate wrapped her hand around his girth, her fingers trailing experimentally over his slightly swollen knot.

“I want this inside me Sam, do you want to be inside me?” Jessica asked, her eyes fixed on Sam’s cock.

“More than my next breath.” Sam answered honestly. Jessica smiled at him and stood up, pulling her panties down and off, kicking her shoes off while she was at it. Reaching out she tugged Sam’s pants down past his knees. Sam couldn’t remember ever experiencing anything hotter, he felt exposed and vulnerable half naked on the couch like this, the office door unlocked. Jessica seemed to have no such concerns and she settled herself across his lap once more, kissing him deeply, her hands holding his head in place this time. Raising herself slightly Jessica guided Sam’s cock to her sex, rocking gently over the tip, causing Sam to thrust his hips up, seeking. Slowly she settled herself, easing down on Sam’s cock with care, “So big!” she gasped out pausing to adjust before drawing the rest of Sam inside.

Sam thought he would pass out with the intensity of the sensations. His mates wet sex welcoming him, taking him, it was beyond description. Jessica was breathing heavily, fighting to maintain control, Sam caressed her back soothingly, pressing kisses to her neck and shoulders. Jessica rose up slightly before easing back down, slow shallow adjustments at first, before picking up her pace. Sam threw his head back against the couch and and grabbed his mates hips, pulling her back down harder every time, his hips thrusting up to meet her. His knot was swelling, he felt a desperate need to be tied to his mate, his orgasm close. Thrusting up as hard as their position allowed, Sam tugged Jessica down on his knot in the one motion, his knot slipping in and swelling immediately. Jessica gasped at the sensation, her movements stilling, her eyes wide as another orgasm raked through her, milking Sam’s knot. Sam growled as his orgasm hit, tipping forward to mark his mates neck. His teeth lengthening slightly to prevent escape. Sam’s arms wrapped around his mate, holding her close, as he licked the mark he had made. Jessica snuggled in close, breathing out a contented sigh.

  
Dean was going to have a field day, Sam realised.  Dean had lasted 36 or so hours before mating with Cas, Sam had barely made it past 36 minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a little more Sam. Is he noticeably different to Dean? I think I need to work on my version of Sam.
> 
> Unfortunately (or fortunately if you're me) I'm on holidays for 2.5 weeks from today. So I won't be updating until I'm home. But right now everyone is nice and happy so that's OK right?


	22. Back to life back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically phone sex

Monday mornings sucked, on that Dean and Cas were in complete agreement. Waking up wrapped around your mate was the best thing, having to untangle your limbs and make your way to work was the worst.

 

To distract himself Dean had decided to make strawberry and apple pies, but no sooner had he announced this, had his brother was expressly forbidden it. They were weird apparently and only appealed to Dean. Sulking Dean began to make a batch of regular apple pies, his mood only improving after a phone call from Cas.

 

BD or before Dean, Cas had found it easy to get lost in his work, now he found the figures and spreadsheets vaguely maddening. They were keeping him away from his mate and that was, well it was unpleasant. Frowning at the clock Cas saw that it was a little before 11, a sensible time to break for a cup of coffee and to call Dean.  

Halfway to the canteen Cas found himself smiling a hand resting over his midsection, he couldn’t have coffee could he,  it would have to be tea. His smile grew wider as he thought of the life growing inside him.

 

After procuring a cup of tea and picking up the office newsletter Cas returned to his office to call Dean.

“Hey babe!” Dean gushed as soon as he answered Cas’s call.

Smiling Cas replied, “Hey yourself” his day seeming brighter just because he’d heard his mates voice.

Conversation flowed easily, both men feeling comfortable with the other now. They joked and teased each other naturally, Cas insisting Dean make at least one strawberry and apple pie for him to try. Dean agreeing so long as Cas promised to reward his efforts appropriately. Cas tried not to read something sexual in to Dean’s request but it proved impossible. Every possible reward scenario that he thought of involved Dean’s cock in his mouth. He blushed at the direction of his thoughts, clearing his throat self consciously, shifting slightly in his seat as his body reacted.

“You OK Cas?” Dean questioned as Cas failed to respond.

“Yes Dean, yes I’m perfectly fine” his voice sounded breathless even to his own ears, Dean would be able to tell the direction of his thoughts Cas knew.

“Cas are you planning my reward already, hmm? What do I have to look forward to I wonder?” Dean was curious and turned on. He wondered how far to push it, would Cas be in to phone sex? He was alone in the bakery’s office, the door shut, his back to it. As far as he knew Cas was alone in his office too.

“Yes I was trying to think of suitable reward.” Cas confirmed, his free hand slipping to his groin to palm at his half hard cock, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

“Any interesting idea’s occur to you?” Dean asked his tone deeper, Castiel’s gasp registering with his dick causing it to twitch in response.

“A few.” he replied cagily.

“Any favourites?” Dean questioned again.

“I was thinking, imagining really, kneeling naked before you, unbuttoning your jeans, and freeing your cock so that I could lick and suck it until you had no choice but to come all over me.” Cas breathed out, his own cock fully hard now trapped in his trousers.

“Jesus Cas. I'm rock hard right now, you know that right?” Dean choked out.

“Me too Dean, I, I want you to touch yourself, will you do that for me?” Cas asked, blushing furiously.

“Only if I you do too Cas. Want to hear you come for me.” Dean stated, a hiss escaping him as he eased the zip down over his erection.

“What are you doing now Dean?” Cas asked excitement building, he’d never thought to do things like this, never thought he’d find it so hot.

“Teasing the slit Cas, fuck that feels good.” Dean stared at his cock, imagining his hand was Castiel’s. “Cas, have you your cock out, is it hard and dripping like mine?”

Cas hurried to free his cock so that he could answer Dean in the affirmative, easing his pants down past his knees while he was at it. His hole was starting to dampen and he didn't need to be worrying about stains back there. His boxers could be disposed of after he decided.  “Yes Dean, so hard, I'm dripping from both ends.” he added hoping to convey to Dean just how turned on he was.

“Oh fuck Cas, wish I was there so I could taste you.” Dean tugged at his cock as he spoke imaging the state Cas must be in. “Tell me where is your hand right now?” Dean demanded.

“Oh, it’s on my balls right now, just gently massaging them” Cas informed his mate honestly, “I'm moving my hand behind them now to tease at my hole. Oh god, Dean, feels so good.” Cas breath was accelerating, he could hear Dean moaning in response to his words. “I've one finger inside myself, oh god, I wish I was on hands free so I could grab my dick right now too.” Cas thrust his finger in and out a few times, before adding a second. His breathless groans deepening, his ass clenching tight around his fingers and he rode them determinedly, imaging Dean inside him, splitting him open so perfectly.

“Fuck Cas, wish I was there so I could fuck you. Oh I wish my fist was your slick hole.” Dean moaned low and deep in to the handset as he stroked his cock over and over again, pre-come spilling over the tip easing the way.

“I’d suck your cock if I was there Dean, I’d lick and tease your balls. I’d beg you to fuck me so prettily. Oh god, Dean I need you so bad right now. I've three fingers in my ass and it isn't enough.” a whimper escaped him as he leaned back in his office chair fucking himself on his fingers.

“Put your phone on the desk Cas, grab your cock the way I do. Stroke it like I do, go on Cas, let me hear you.” Dean instructed.

Cas hurried to comply, turning his chair to face the desk, placing the phone down and grasping his dick as firmly as Dean would. His body jerked erratically on the chair as he bared down on his fingers and thrust up in to his fist in turn.

Dean could still hear Cas though he sounded further away now, he tugged on his own cock in time with his mates gasped breathes, a sudden loud shout from Cas let Dean know he’d come, Dean grinned and upped his pace, his own release followed less than a minute later and had him groaning obscenely into his phone.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Dean that was oh god Dean” Cas was a wreck, he was slumped down in his office chair, pants around his ankles, boxers fit only for the bin, come drying on his stomach, his soft dick just lying there. He’d some how had the presence of mind to tuck his shirt up and out of the way. God if Dean could only see him he thought.

“If you took a picture I’d get to see.” Dean had read his mind Cas thought dimly, before realising he’d spoken out loud. Reaching for his phone he replied, “one moment”

Ending the call he found his camera function and raising a shaking arm as high as he could took the most debauched selfie imaginable. Carefully he navigated to his contact entry for Dean and sent the photo.

Moments later his phone dinged, Dean had replied with a picture of his own. Jeans open, boxers pushed out of the way his flaccid cock slick looking, knott still visible at its base, Dean’s own hand holding it loosely, t-shirt stained with come, a flush high on his cheeks. The accompanying text read simply, “for your eyes only. ;-) ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. No plot here really just smut. Sorry. I will get back to the plot soon! This is like a warm up to get me back in to writing these characters.


	23. Home Time

Five o'clock couldn’t come around fast enough as far as Cas was concerned, as soon as the big hand reached 12 and the little one 5 he was out the door and in the lift. Jessica called out to him on route to the lift however Cas just raised a hand in a brisk wave and continued on his way.

The bakery was warm and welcoming when Cas stepped inside, cheerful and silly pumpkins dotted various surfaces and mixed sweet and spicy scents filled the air. Cas paused a moment to absorb the atmosphere before approaching the red head woman at the counter.

“Hello there, what can I do you for?” she called out cheerfully, a wide smile on her face.

Cas smiled slightly in return and asked quietly if she could let Dean know that Cas was here.

As soon as he said his name the young womans smile stretched impossibly wider. “Oh my God you are adorable, no wonder Dean has been going around grinning like an idiot all day!” she exclaimed happily.”I’m Charlie” she continued, “their honorary sister, so your new sister in law type person”

Cas blinked in reply not sure what he should say, he’d always wanted a sister but he wasn’t at all sure he could handle one as lively as Charlie. He was saved from replying by Dean who bounced out of the kitchen and around the counter to stand behind Cas his arms wrapping around Castiel’s waist.

“Charlie take it easy on my mate please.” Dean said as he hugged Cas tightly to his chest pressing a kiss to his temple. “Hey Cas” he added softly.

Charlie’s sigh echoed Castiel’s and she giggled. “I’m sorry, but that was too cute.” Charlie gushed.

“He is ridiculously cute for an alpha” Cas agreed seriously.

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed with mock indignation, as Charlie laughed, bending at the waist as she fought to draw in a breath.

“Oh my god, Cas I love you already! Go on get out of here, go make me some honorary nieces and nephews”

Both Dean and Cas blushed at her words, but were saved from responding by the bakery door opening and admitting Sam and a woman Dean recognised as Jessica the ad work lady inside.

 

“Hey y’all.” Sam called out as they entered, his arm wrapped securely around Jessica’s waist. Dean, Cas and Charlie all turned to look in the couples direction simultaneously, open curiosity on all of their faces.

“Oh crap.” Jessica muttered, looking up at Sam for some help.

“Guys, I’d like you all to meet my mate, Jessica Moore.” Sam spoke with as much pride and happiness as Dean had the week previous.

Dean noted the mating mark on Jessica’s neck and wanted to tease his brother so badly, he’d been out of bakerly little over an hour, but the blush on Jessica’s face and the smile on Sam’s stopped him.

“Nice to see you again Jessica” Dean said simply, “Welcome to the family.” Charlie just waved as she bounced on her feet slightly with excitement. Cas grinned happily, his family was ever expanding and that just filled him with good feelings.

Jessica focused on Cas for a moment, “You did say Dean had a brother.”

“That I did.” Cas agreed, “I’m glad he was to your liking.”

Dean and Sam laughed at that hugging their respective mates tight. “Ok, enough of this, it’s home time, Charlie we’ll see you tomorrow take care locking up.” Dean grabbed a pie from the counter and taking Castiel’s hand lead him out to the car.

Sam followed his brothers lead and after wishing Charlie a good night, guided Jessica to his apartment a few doors up from the bakery.

 

Once the brothers had left Charlie surveyed the quiet bakery and systematically began tidying the display case, refusing the acknowledge the pang of loneliness she left after the happy couples left. The door opened, and Charlie cursed under her breath, she had forgotten to turn over the closed sign. Looking up her breath caught in her throat, before her stood the most beautiful alpha female she had ever encountered. The vision was slender and tanned, long chestnut hair falling in waves nearly to her waist.

“Am I too late?” the stranger asked quietly, looking around the deserted bakery.

“You’re right on time.” Charlie replied, smiling brightly. The alpha dipped her head shyly in response, her long hair covering her face slightly but failing to completly hide the small smile that shaped her lips.

“I’m Charlie Bradbery”   

“I’m Gilda” the alpha replied, her voice soft and gentle.

Charlie left a shiver run down her spine, this vision in front of her was her mate, she had no doubt.

“What can I get you?” Charlie asked, trying to stall a bit as she collected her thoughts.

“I came in looking for a pie to take to my mother’s, but I’d rather leave here with you, if you don’t mind.” Gilda stated softly, her confidence growing along with Charlie's answering smile.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Charlie locked the cash register and walked around to the front of the counter, slipping her hand in to Gilda’s as she went. The alpha smiled warmly at her as they made their way out of the bakery, Charlie taking care to lock up securely as they departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just didn't want Charlie to feel left out, and Dean needed to find out about Jess.


	24. Fergus

Crowley had seen enough, it was disgusting how that alpha, Dean, showed off his mate so proudly. As though he thought Castiel was somehow his equal and not just some convenient hole. Twice now he’d witnessed Dean introducing Castiel to people, first in the bar where they had met that giant of a man Sam Winchester and just now in the bakery with the red head. It was gross seeing the way they embraced, the way Castiel smiled so smugly. It would be fine, Crowley reassured himself, he had a plan to put an end to their unnatural smugness and reclaim his betrothed.

Crowley wasn’t spending all of this time tracking Castiel, but he was around enough to see they hadn’t developed a routine yet. Crowley felt he needed there to be a routine if he was to pinpoint the best time to corner Castiel.  So Crowley was waiting, impatiently. Castiel would get complacent he knew, he’d forget Crowley had ever existed. At some point he would be alone and vulnerable, the alpha couldn’t guard his mate all day everyday, and Crowley would be ready, waiting.

As the red head locked up Crowley melted back into the near by laneway, no point arousing the women's suspicions. Once the women had moved on Crowley strolled past the bakery, down the alley beyond and around the back of the premises to get the lay of the land. There were large bins, some boxes, and of course the back door of the bakery.

Crowley tested it on spec but found it locked. A half formed idea of sabotaging the business dismissed almost as soon as it had materialised. It would be too risky, and besides once he had Castiel, the alpha would be so torn up he’d probably run the place into the ground without Crowleys assistance. For now Crowley decided the bakery was off his list of potential locations for capturing Castiel. The omega didn’t seem to spend too long there and well two alpha’s spent all day there, he’d check out their house once they headed to work the next day. See if that gave him any ideas.


	25. Pie, rewards and talk of halloween

As they drove home Cas realised that Dean was quiet, his grip on the steering wheel tight. “Are you OK Dean?” Cas found himself asking softly.

“I’m good.” Dean replied, his tone clipped. “It’s just your scent is similar to that pie to me,” he indicated the confectionary on Castiel’s lap, “ so right now I’m sitting in an airtight box surrounded by a very intense version of my mates scent. You could say I’m finding it a little, hard.”

Cas tried not to glance at his mate’s crotch following his admission but he failed. Dean was clearly aroused and possibly quite uncomfortable. Cas made to reach out and attempt to ease Dean’s discomfort but as he did, Dean caught his wrist and took hold and his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m good, we’re nearly home.”

Once they arrived home, Cas was momentarily struck with an intense feeling of indecision. Should he head to the kitchen and put away the pie, should he bring it up stairs, leave it in the hallway, seriously what was he to do. Fortunately for Cas the fresh air between the car and the house had cleared Dean’s head a bit. Smiling he took the pie from Cas’s hands and walked into the kitchen.

Flicking on the kettle as he went Dean, grabbed two plates and a knife. Setting the pie and crockery on the table, Dean set about making tea. Cas finally caught on and made his way in to the kitchen. Taking a seat, he pulled the pie toward him. Leaning forward he took a deep breath. The pie smelt wonderful, he smiled, to think this is how he smelt to Dean. The thought made his heart swell with happiness. “Smells good.” he commented as Dean sat two cups on the table before reaching into the freezer to grab some ice cream.

“Not nearly as good as you.” Dean replied, pausing behind Castiel’s chair for a moment, leaning down to scent his neck, drawing in a deep breath. “God I hope you like the pie.” Dean admitted, thinking of the reward Cas had described.

Dean watched as Cas raised the first piece of pie to his lips, watched as he carefully took his first bite and considered the flavour. Dean grinned as Castiel’s eyes closed, clearly his mate was a fan of strawberry and apple pie.

“Oh my God that’s amazing.” Cas said as he scooped up some more pie, adding a tiny piece of ice cream with it. “Mmmm” he couldn’t help moaning around the second fork full. “I love it.”

Dean was delighted with Castiel’s reaction, knowing he would need his energy later Dean dug into his own slice of pie, the flavour barely registering as he hurried to finish.

In no time at all Cas glanced down and found his plate empty, “Oh, it’s all gone. Pity.”

“There is more there if you’d like a second slice.” Dean reminded his mate.

“Later maybe, but first I owe my mate his reward.” Cas reminded Dean.

Cas rose from his chair and headed upstairs, leaving the used plate and cup on the table. Dean swallowed once, took a look at the untidy table, shrugged and followed his mate.

Cas must have ran the stairs Dean decided, because by the time he got to the room Cas was already naked and waiting. God Dean enjoyed seeing his mate like this, so comfortable with himself and their mating that he was happy to stand in the middle of their room naked and half hard.

Cas held his arms out and Dean walked right in to them, pulling Cas flush to his fully clothed body. Cas tilted his head slightly and began pressing kisses little bites along Dean’s jaw and neck. Dean held Cas tighter for a moment before loosening his hold to allow Cas retain control. Cas leased back slightly, running his hands down Dean’s t-shirt clad chest to the belt at his waist. Cas made quick work of the belt, sliding it through the hoops of Dean’s jeans and dropping it off to the side. Dean swallowed convulsively, struggling for control, as Castiel slowly eased the button of his jeans open, before gently pulling the zip down. Dean sighed with relief as the pressure was removed from his groin.

Cas slipped his hand inside Dean’s jeans and palmed his rock hard cock. Dean hissed at the sensation but made no further comment. This was Castiel’s reward to give, and Dean’s to receive.

Cas slowly sank to his knees, the rug soft against them, his eyes locked to Dean’s. Gently he drew Dean’s cock towards his mouth, dipping his tongue along the slit, licking away the precome. Dean groaned deep in his throat, amazed at how Cas could own him in so completely in so short a time.

Smiling Cas nosed along Dean’s cock, inhaling his spicy scent, kissing and licking the shaft as he went. Once at the base of Dean’s cock Cas wrapped a hand around the knot and gently squeezed, before wrapping his lips around Dean’s balls, sucking firmly.  

“Oh fuck!” Dean cried out, his hands reaching out, grasping Castiel’s shoulders to retain his balance.

Cas drew back and smiled up at his mate, opening his mouth wide Cas slid Dean’s cock along his tongue, before enclosing it in his mouth. Cas sucked, bobbing his head slightly, increasing his efforts as Dean’s groans escalated.

Dean was so close to coming it hurt, “Cas, Cas I’m gonna, I’m gonna, so close.” His hands buried themselves in Castiels soft hair, as he took in the sight below him. Cas naked on his knees, Dean’s cock flushed and shiny with Castiel’s spit, sliding in and out of that mouth with every bob of his mates head. Castiel’s pink lips stretched wide around the shaft, his blue eyes nearly full black with desire, Castiel’s long fingers wrapped gently around his knot.

Hearing his mate was close, Castiel pulled back, exchanging his mouth for his hand. Dean lost it not long after, his release marking Castiel from lips to chest.

Dean stared at his mate for a long moment before sinking to his knees and kissing him fiercely. His arms wrapped around Castiel’s bare back as he did so, finding the skin cool to the touch Dean tugged him up and swept him into his arms and carried him toward the en-suite. After flicking on the shower Dean carefully set Cas on his feet. Stripping his clothes in record time Dean climbed into the shower and gently lifted Cas in beside him. “There now that’s better, we’ll get you all warmed up and cleaned up in no time.” Dean stated, testing the water temperature before walking Castiel backwards into the spray. Reaching for a sponge and the shower gel Dean cleaned his emissions from his mate’s chest. Noticing Castiel’s still hard cock, Dean tutted. “What kind of alpha am I Cas? Hmm, neglecting my mate so badly.” Not waiting for a reply Dean coated his hand with a small amount of shower gel before firmly stroking Castiel’s flushed member.

“Dean” Cas sighed, his head dropping forward to rest on Dean’s chest, as his hands rested on Dean’s hips. It didn’t take long for Castiel to come, he’d been close while on his knees earlier. When he did come he all but collapsed on to Dean, grateful as always for his alpha’s extra strength as strong sure hands wrapped around him once more, holding him up. “Thank you for the pie.” He muttered against Dean’s chest.

“Any time Cas, any time.”

Some time later after a second course of pie for dinner the pair were getting reading for bed when Cas suddenly remembered something and ran down stairs. Moments later he returned clutching a piece of paper, the office newsletter. “Do you enjoy Halloween Dean?” Cas asked, head tilted expectantly as he awaiting a response.

“I do Cas, why do you ask?” Dean replied, his interest piqued.

Cas passed Dean the piece of paper before continuing. “There is a work do Friday night, fancy dress. I was wondering if we could go. I’ve never had a date to bring to a work thing before.” Cas admitted shyly his voice trailing off as he voiced his request.

Cas was asking him out Dean realised, smiling broadly. “I’d love to go Cas, we’ll have to get Charlie to give us costume ideas, unless you’ve got some ideas”

“I’ve never dressed up for Halloween, not even as a child. I honestly have no idea.” he admitted a blush staining his cheeks.

Dean climbed in to bed and tugged on Cas’s hand so he’d follow. Once Cas was beside him Dean pulled him in nice and close, wrapping his arms around him. “If we fail to think of something I’m certain Charlie will have a few excellent idea’s. She is the queen of cos-play.”

Cas had no idea what cos-play was, but he trusted Dean would see they had suitable costumes, “I can’t wait to hear her ideas.” Cas replied honestly but on a yawn. Turning Cas snuggled in closer to Dean.

“Good night” he muttered against Dean’s chest.

“Sleep tight.” Dean replied, trying and failing to stifle his own yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A proper chapter! Woo hoo.
> 
> Now I genuinely need costume ideas for Dean and Cas. I have no clue.   
> I either want them in nearly the same costume like say the Blues Brothers.  
> Or I want Dean dressed as what you'd expect Cas would be and visa versa. Please please help with ideas. If I can't figure it out the next bit will be delayed. 
> 
> Thanks!


	26. Costume Ideas and Bad Intentions

During the week Cas and Dean traded costume ideas. Cas suggested Dean go as a fireman and he as a police man, however the glint in his eye as he suggested it made Dean wary. He suspected Cas might have a thing for firemen, maybe best to save that one for the bedroom. Dean knew for sure that the idea of Cas in uniform gave him bad thoughts. Dean suggested Cas could go as an angel and Dean as a demon or devil. Cas liked the idea, however he decided wings would be awkward, and he’d probably end up knocking peoples drinks out of their hands, especially after he saw the plan that Charlie sketched for him. (She’d missed work Tuesday claiming she had been “tied up” and couldn’t ring or text. She seemed happy about it so Dean and Sam refrained from asking questions, especially when in the next breath she was introducing them to her mate Gilda.)

By Thursday they decided on costumes, they would go as each other sort of, Dean would go as an accountant, and Cas as a baker. It was the easiest thing to manage they agreed. Dean thought Cas looked a bit like John Constantine with the trench coat so he would look kind of cool dressed as Cas, and Cas would look hot in a crisp white chef jacket.

Sam and Jess informed them that they would be at the party too. Jess had somehow persuaded Sam to go as Thor to her Jane Foster, his hair was even going blonde for the occasion. Dean decided it must be love, because Sam never let anyone mess with his hair.  

Charlie and Gilda would be there too, turns out Gilda worked in Singer Advertising too, she was head of the IT helpdesk. (Her 'minions' were sent out on calls so Cas and Jess had never met her before) They were going as Willow and Anya from Buffy. Cas was delighted, for the first time ever he was truly excited about the prospect of a work party.

Crowley was going to the fancy dress party too, not that anyone knew that. He had gone to Dean and Castiel’s house and had a good look around. The house seemed pretty secure, in fact Crowley thought Dean must be quite the paranoid alpha given how superior the setup was. A high locked fence blocked access to the rear of the house,there were two double locks on the front door, triple glazed five point locking windows, not to mention the monitored alarm. With no hope of access Crowley could do little more than rummage through their recycling. He found the newsletter on the top of a pizza box, a little asterisk next to the entry about the costume party. Crowley knew then what his plan would be, he no longer had to wait for a glitch in their routine. The costume party offered him the perfect opportunity to disguise himself and get close to Cas. Close enough to grab him, and steal him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but the stage is set right?


	27. Party Time

Dean only owned two suits, one was charcoal grey the other dark navy. He opted to go with the navy as it would match the blue tie Cas had leant him. Dean recognised it as the tie Cas was wearing the day they met, he wondered if the choice was deliberate. Cas tied a narrow knot for him, loosening the tie slightly afterward.

Shrugging on the suit jacket Dean turned to watch Cas fight with the tiny buttons on the chef jacket. They were these tricky removable things that it had taken Dean an age to master. Smiling he crossed the room and knocked Castiel’s hands out of the way before doing up the buttons for him. Cas made one hot baker Dean decided.

Dean mussed his hair up with gel, which not only gave him Castiel’s classic bed head look but also made his fair hair appear darker. Not as black as Castiel’s but passable. Cas’s hair couldn’t be seen, buried as it was under a tall chefs hat.

Before leaving the house Cas tossed Dean his trench coat. Dean was thankful the coat was too big on Cas or it would never have made it over his shoulders.

They collected Sam and Jess on route to the party, Dean had been ready to laugh at Sam’s Thor, but it turns out he looked pretty convincing, blonde hair notwithstanding. Dean always forgot that his baby brother had grown up, and that pummeling dough all day everyday did give a guy biceps to be proud of. Jessica was certainly enjoying the gun show, her arm linked through Sam’s and curled around one oiled up muscle. Jessica was in a Thor 2 Jane Forester Asgardian outfit and looked stunning. When both Dean and Cas said as much she blushed and thanked them, Sam covered the hand she’d left on his upper arm with his own and smiled down at her confirming their assertion.  

They arrived at the party fashionably late so everything was in full swing. They spotted Charlie and Gilda on the dance floor almost immediately. Jess dragged Sam in their direction saying she really loved this song. Sam went along with her happily, dancing wasn’t really his thing but he could sway with the best of them.

Cas and Dean tracked down the bar and food tables before spotting Bobby and Ellen. Bobby was dressed as a hunter of some kind, shotgun in hand and everything. Ellen seemed to be dressed as a nun, it was an odd pairing but they seemed to be laughing happily together regardless. Cas and Dean made their way over, Bobby greeting Dean with a hug and Cas a firm welcome to the family handshake.  

After a drink or two Dean felt up to dancing in public, grasping Castiel’s hand before he could change his mind Dean dragged his mate on to the dance floor. Once there Dean pulled Cas in close and swayed them to the music. Cas smiled against Dean’s chest, he had never danced with anyone before, he wondered if Dean realised.

Can leaned back slightly, his intention to tell Dean how this was his first dance. When his gaze met Dean’s however he realised that his mate knew. Dean smiled down at Cas before pressing their lips together.

“I’m proud to be part of all your firsts Cas.” Dean said after they eased apart. Cas’s smile wobbled slightly as happy tears threaten to spill.

“I’m so glad my firsts are with you.” Cas whispered against Dean’s ear before leading them off the dance floor.

“Do you remember where my office is?” Cas asked Dean in a hushed whisper.

“I think so.” Dean replied hesitantly, “Why?”

“I want you to take me over my desk like I imagined on the phone Monday.”

Dean swallowed thickly and blushed slightly as his mates candid response.

“Go now” Cas added “I will follow you in five minutes.”

Dean grinned and dropped a quick kiss to his mates lips before heading out of the large conference room that was double jobbing it as a party venue.

Crowley arrived at the party a lot later than was fashionable. He was relying on people being too drunk to look too closely at him. He was dressed as a monk, the large hood hiding his face while not restricting his vision. The large pocket in the front easily concealing the small plastic bag containing the chloroform soaked cloth he’d need to incapacitate the omega. He had no doubt the man would struggle. That was an issue for later, right now he had to find the omega.  He had no clue what Castiel was dressed up as, or if he was even dressed up. He had hoped to spy on the pair as they left for the party however he had missjudged the time they’d leave and saw only tail lights.

Scanning the crowd he spotted the giant Sam, a possible complication he hadn’t envisioned, but no Castiel. Looking back out to the hall he spotted a tan trench coat flapping as the wearer hurried off somewhere, ha the omega hadn’t even dressed up. Turning on his heel Crowley followed the man he assumed was Castiel. Crowley was convinced he was correct as the man headed directly for the omega’s office.

The corridor they’d turned in to was deserted, so Crowley threw back his hood and called out “Ran right to me didn’t you angel?” The man froze, his head dropping shoulders slumped forward. Crowley sensed an easy victory. Coming up behind the man Crowley went to reach around with his poisoned cloth. Castiel however straightened to his full height and spun quickly his hand fisted and poised to connect with Crowley’s jaw.

As the punch landed Crowley’s eyes widen, his assailant was not the omega but his alpha mate. Stumbling back one step then two, Crowley stammered out, “You choose to dress as the omega!” his disgusted tone was unmistakable, “What kind of alpha are you?” he spat “Proudly introducing your mate to all and sundry? Dressing in his clothes? It’s disgusting, you’re disgusting.”

“Seriously?” Dean called out incredulously, his stance that of a man preparing for round two “If you find my mate so disgusting why are you determined to try and steal him from me? Correct me if I’m wrong but isn’t this the second time you have tried to attack my mate? Rest assured it will be the last.”

As Dean spoke Cas rounded the corner a surprised gasp escaping his lips. Crowley spun around, on recognising Castiel he made to grab him. Cas batted his arm away and kicked out aiming for and striking his groin. Crowley buckled, his body bent in two as he grasped his crotch.

“You bastard omega I will have you, Fergus MacLeod always gets what he wants.” It was Dean’s turn to gasp, how many alpha’s could there be named Fergus. Cas had been promised to Crowley, the thought of what might have been filled Dean with anger, disgust, fear and a type of dread. He could never let Crowley touch Cas, never. In that moment Dean knew he was capable of murder, premeditated even.

“Dean” Cas called out to him, “Do you think it’s him, the man my mother was willing to sell me too?” Dean could only nod in response, he was reluctant to take his eyes off Crowley who was, unfortunately still conscious.

Cas sidestepped Crowley and stood beside Dean. With his mate so close Dean could do nothing but wrap him up in a tight hug. “I will never let him get to you.” he swore against Castiel’s dark hair. His eyes previously glued to Crowley fluttered closed for a moment. As they blinked back open he made out a number of things at once: Crowley had a knife in hand and was charging towards them, Bobby had appeared in the hallway shotgun in hand taking aim. Dean spun around, crying out as he felt the knife lodge in his upper arm. His cry was drowned out by a shot, and followed by a thud.

The aftermath of Crowley’s attack and subsequent death were a bit of a blur for Dean and Cas. There was paramedics, they patched up Dean’s arm. No pie making for a few days perhaps, but after that he would be right as rain.

There were police, they asked a few questions but seemed convinced that Bobby had acted in defence of Castiel who Crowley had threatened before. There were  even charges pending in relation to the previous incident so as far as they were concerned it was a cut and dry case. Please go home they were told, we will contact you sometime in the next few days if we need anything further.

And there was an armed Bobby, Dean took a moment to wonder at that before he realised he wasn’t the only one. Sam had tucked a pretty serious knife away once he rounded the corner to the hallway and saw that Dean and Cas were OK and that it was Crowley who was was laid out.

As it turned out Ellen had noticed Crowley watching Castiel that night in the bar. His scent had been wrong, all simmering violence and hate. She’d spoken to Bobby about him and once they reviewed CCTV and realised who they had they warned Sam and Charlie to keep an eye out. Each morning Charlie had been reviewing the bakery’s footage. Unsurprisingly there was clear footage of Crowley casing the premises on two occasions. Sam had picked up the newsletter from Jessica, marking the halloween party with an asterisk before adding it to his brothers trash. Bobby and Sam had agreed that Crowley was arrogant enough to try something in so public a place, the lure of an incognito costume party too tempting to resist. They prepared their costumes accordingly, Bobby choosing to have his weapon obvious, knowing everyone would wrongly assume it was fake. Sam’s Thor outfit made it easy to tuck away a knife, the breastplate concealing all. He also had refused to let anyone touch the hammer, if he had they’d have realised there was a lot to heft to it. Sam may even have suggested the job swap idea to Dean during work, the John Constantine angle that appealed so much to Dean was not one he had figured out himself. Charlie had added that nugget, and encouraged the job swap idea enthusiastically.

Dean was annoyed at being kept in the dark, but he conceded that it had worked out for the best. Cas’s safety being his only really concern. Castiel once he realised what had been done on his behalf was overwhelmed with gratitude. For the first time since he turned 14 he truly left that he was part of a family. They were an odd bunch but they were his  bunch.

  
Once things settled down and the police had asked their questions Sam and Jess drove the pair home. Once home Dean and Cas sat curled together on the couch while Jess and Sam made coffee. Unthinkingly Cas went to take a mug of coffee from Jess, the smell hit him and his reaction was exactly that of the previous Sunday. Cas leapt to his feet and darted to the bathroom, Dean following seconds later. He found Cas kneeling in front of the toilet once more, but this time laughing as he caressed his tummy.

“Cas?”

Cas rose to his feet a little unsteadily, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist before speaking. “Our little bump is OK, the nasty asshat didn’t scare them away.” he explained between hiccups.

Dean hadn’t even gotten as far as worrying about how the nights stresses might have impacted on their pup. God if he had, they’d have had to resurrect Crowley just so Dean could kill him again himself.

Instead he just held Cas, one hand at his mate’s waist the other running threw his mates hair repeatedly, petting him gently they way Dean knew he liked. “I love it when you do that.” Cas confirmed, his words muffled by Dean’s shirt.

They returned to the sitting room a few minutes later, both Sam and Jess rose to their feet as they re-entered the room. “Everything OK?” Sam asked hesitantly, his guze flicking between his brother and his brothers mate.  

“I keep forgetting I can’t have coffee anymore.” Cas replied, dropping one hand to his stomach for emphasis.

“Oh” Jessica gasped, catching on straight away. Sam still looked concerned, so Jessica elaborated for him. “He’s pregnant you ninny! His body is rejecting coffee as too much can be bad for baby.”

Sam looked stunned for a full minute before he smiled broadly, “I’m gonna be an uncle?” he asked somewhat redundantly.

“Well duh!” Dean supplied laughing at his brothers apparent idiosy. Cas couldn’t help but smile too, Sam was still in his Thor get up so for some reason that made it even funnier. Throwing up a hand in defeat Sam returned to the kitchen to make Cas tea.

Not long after, empty cups were returned to kitchen and a taxi arrived to take Jess and Sam home. Hugs were exchanged all around, as were promises to ring the next day. In no time at all Cas and Dean made their way to bed.

Dean stripped Cas of his chef’s jacket, thinking how in a way it had protected him. Cas thought the same as he stripped Dean of the suit, taking care of the damaged shoulder. Dean dressing as Cas had essentially tricked Crowley. They were just so lucky, Cas couldn’t help but feel certain their mating was fated.

Once they had stripped to their boxers the pair climbed in to bed once more. Cas settled himself against Dean’s chest and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. The pair sighed in unison, which resulted in them chuckling in unison, which lead to them each sshing the other in unison, which lead to kisses. Kisses were the most efficient way of sshing a person either of them knew.

The kiss started out slow and sweet, but the days events came back to them, and the knowledge that they might not have been able to experience their mates kiss again hit them simultaneously. The kiss changed shaped, as both men grasped their mate tightly, fingers digging in, most likely marking the skin. Dean rolled them over trapping Cas under his bulkier frame. Cas drew his legs up and wrapped them around Dean, trapping him. They kissed fiercely, teeth clashing, tongues thrusting in an imitation of what was to come.   

Cas grabbed Dean’s ass through his boxers, before shoving his hands under the waistband and pushing them down as far as he could. Catching on Dean helped get them the rest of the way off before turning his attention to Castiel’s. Cas dropped his legs from Dean to expedite matters, however as soon as he was naked he pulled Dean back toward him, and wrapped his legs back around Dean’s waist.

Their cocks ground together and both men relished the sensation. Dean reached between them and probed Castiel’s hole with his index finger. It slipped in effortlessly, Castiel’s slick easing the way. Cas rocked against the intrusion demanding more. Happily Dean complied, going from two to three fingers in quick succession as Cas demanded.

Finally Dean felt Cas was open enough to take him, and he thrust home. Cas cried out in pleasure as his mate filled him completely. Dean’s knot swelled instantly locking them together as Dean came hard and fast. Cas barely had time to register Dean’s orgasm before his own crashed over him. He came untouched his cock trapped between their sweaty stomachs. Dean wrapped Cas in his arms and turned them so Cas was resting on his chest like so many times before.

“I love you.” Dean declared, kissing the top of Castiel’s head. “I love you” he reiterated, kissing Castiel’s temple, “I love you.” he repeated once more, kissing the mark he’d made on Castiel’s neck.

Cas basked in his mates love for a moment before reciprocating, “I love you” he said kissing the bandage on Dean’s shoulder, “I love you” he repeated kissing Dean’s jaw, “I love you” he stated once more kissing the tiny mark he’d made of Dean’s neck.

“Sleep now, Cas. I’ve got you.” Dean whispered against Cas’s hair.

Cas hugged him tight in reply.

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, watching over his mate as he fell asleep. “Good night my lovelies” he muttered as he finally allowed sleep to claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so it's 1:13 am as I post this.  
> There are most definitely mistakes. I beg your forgiveness and understanding.  
> Please let me know what you think.  
> I could call this complete at this point I think. Do people agree?
> 
> PS Chapter edited to clarify how Bobby came to be armed. If you read this chapter a few hours after it was posted maybe re-read. Though nothing fundamental has changed. Sam and Bobby are just sneaky feckers.


	28. Loose Ends

Three weeks later things had calmed right down, Dean was back at work and Cas was no longer subject to whispers and  covert looks. It was Saturday afternoon and Cas was curled up on the couch next to Dean. Dean had Castiel’s worn copy of Guards Guards in one hand, the other was rubbing soothing circles over Cas’s tummy as he read out loud to his mate. “What you’ve got here, king, is a duck,” Cas giggled as Dean frowned trying to make sense of the story as he continued, “I don’t think I should tell him that. He’s refusing to believe he’s human as it is.”

“Oh!” Dean exclaimed suddenly as Castiel’s phone started to ring, “He’s a human who has been raised as a dwarf and he’s over 6ft tall. Ha! That’s funny.”

Cas covered Dean’s hand with his own as he answered the phone.

“Hello.” Cas said absentmindedly, his focus mainly on Dean’s lips which were currently pressed against his mark.

“Cassie darling, it’s mother.” Cas winched as he realised he hadn’t spoken to his mother since the day he met Dean, oops.

“Hello mother.” Cas replied formally, trying to figure out how best to bring up the fact that he was mated for the past month. Dean’s head snapped up at Castiel’s words, his focus now completely on what was being said.

“I need you to come to dinner Sunday Cassie, 2pm don’t me late. I have found a suitor for you.” Cas rolled his eyes, would his mother ever learn.

“Mother I do not need your assistance. I have..” Cas never got to finished his sentence, his mother cut him off.

“The least you can do is meet the man. 2pm Cassie.”

Cas attempted to speak again,”Mother you don’t …”but realised his mother had already hung up. Frustrated and more than a little annoyed Castiel huffed and tossed his phone to the end of the couch.

“Ehm, do I want to even ask?” Dean queried softly, as he carefully reached over Cas to place the book on the coffee table.

“She wouldn’t even hear me out! She has and I quote, ‘found me a suitor’” Cas huffed and folded his arms, trying to reign in his temper.

“I mean, I know I should have told her before now, but everything happened so fast. And then with Crowley, I was so mad that she had brought him in to my life, that I wasn’t able to bring myself to speak to her. And now she just, she just demands my presence.”

Dean hugged Cas tightly pressing his mate’s back firmly against his chest, “We will both go. I need to meet her anyway.” He pressed a kiss against Castiel’s temple trying to calm and reassure him.

“Thank you Dean” Cas turned in Dean’s arms as he spoke, reaching out a hand to tug Dean closer, before pressing their lips together. Dean sighed and pulled Cas closer still, deepening the kiss as he went, when he felt Cas relax against him he smiled into the kiss and muttered, “How about we have an early night babe?”

Cas moaned against Dean’s lips and pressed their groins together marveling at how hard Dean felt against him in so short a space of time. “I could sleep.” Cas teased as he sucked a mark on Dean’s neck.

Laughing Dean sat up, untangling himself from Cas he stood and swept Cas into his arms bridal style. Cas gasped at the show of alpha strength as his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck instinctively. In no time they were upstairs, Dean leaned over the bed and deposited Cas careful in it’s centre. Dean stripped before joining Cas on the bed, laying beside his mate, gently carding his fingers through his soft dark hair. Cas leaned in to the touch, turning on his side to face Dean. Dean smiled shyly as Cas’s gaze raked over his body, it was unusual for him to be naked and Cas fully dressed. Cas bit his lip as he debated how to proceed, finally he reached out and stroked his hand over Dean’s freckled chest, down over his hip and around to squeeze one firm butt cheek. “Mine.” Cas muttered, kissing Dean again, “All mine.”

“That’s right babe, all yours.” Dean kissed Cas his own hands working up and under Castiel’s t-shirt (it was actually Dean’s but he was happy to share, his mate looked hotter in his clothes anyway) until he had to break the kiss to pull it off. Cas tugged at his sweats and underwear until they were down to his knees, Dean took over from there and pulled them the whole way off, tossing them unceremoniously across the room. Finally naked Cas wrapped himself up in Dean’s arms, one leg thrown over Dean’s hip as he kissed his mate languidly, arms caressing his warm smooth skin, as their hard cocks brushed together.

Dean loved the feel of Castiel against him, it was all consuming, his touch, his taste, his scent. Dean ran his finger along the crack of Cas’s ass, pressing gently against his mates slick hole. Cas groaned as Dean slid one finger deep inside him, his hips thrusting against Dean’s as pleasure spread through him. Dean chuckled, he loved how Cas responded to him.

Suddenly Cas was pushing Dean away and scrambling on to his hands and knees. Dean had a second to think WTF, before Cas made his intentions clear. Ass in the air Cas was presenting for Dean once more.

“Fuck Cas” Dean ground out, his cock leaking precome at the sight Cas presented.

“Yes Dean, fuck Cas, now please.”

As if Dean would be able to resist such a request. Kneeling behind his mate Dean leaned over Cas and pressed kisses along his back as he slipped a finger back inside his mates dripping hole, Cas rocked back and in no time demanded more. Dean added a second finger and carefully stretched his omega. Three fingers in and Cas was begging Dean for his knott. Being the kind and generous alpha that Cas loved Dean happily obliged.

“Love you so much Cas!” Dean exclaimed as his slid home, his knot swelling suddenly as Cas reached for Dean’s hand and placed it on his leaking cock. Dean jerked Castiel's cock firmly as he ground his hips against Cas’s ass, sucking on the mark he’d felt on Cas’s neck nearly a month ago now. They came moments apart, their shouts of pleasured release fading to soft moans as the lay tangled together on the bed. Dean reached down for the new fleece blanket  they’d bought for just such occasions and tucked them in securely.

“I should have had you grab the book” Dean lemented, “Would have past the time until we untie.”

Cas chuckled, Dean had already finished Reaper Man, he’d started there because he assumed (wrongly in Cas’s opinion)  that Death would be cooler than Vimes, he’d enjoyed the book and would have read Mort next except for Cas’s gentle nagging about Guards Guards.

“We can read more of it tomorrow after... it will be something to look forward to.” Cas replied, settling contently against his alpha, determined not to worry about the morning.

 

In the morning both men dressed with care, Dean choosing to wear his charcoal grey suit with matching dark grey tie. He felt a bit 50 shades, but Cas reassured him that in this instance he was OK with that. Cas put on his best fitting suit, a dark navy with crisp white shirt and blue tie. Confident that they looked suitably respectable the pair headed to Cas’s mother’s house.

Dean was impressed by Castiel’s childhood home, a low whistle escaping his lips as they drove up the long drive to a large red brick house. “It’s just a house, it was never a home.” Cas commented as Dean parked next  to a blue sedan that Cas didn’t recognise . Nodding his understanding Dean exited the Impala, crossing swiftly to Castiel’s side to open the door for him. Cas looked at him questioningly.

“What? She might be watching from a window. I don’t want her to think I’m not a proper gentleman.” Dean said defending his actions.

Cas smiled indulgently, before reaching out a hand and drawing Dean toward him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you.” he said needlessly, adding “No matter what happens, no matter what is said just remember that I am more than happy to leave here with you and never see this house or its inhabitants ever again.”

Dean nodded his understanding before taking Castiel’s hand in his and leading them toward the front door.

The door opened just as they reached it, “Cassie! There you are! Come meet Benny.” a slim dark haired stern looking woman exclaimed, reaching out a hand drag Cas in to the house. She started, realising the hand she had attempted to take was clamped firmly in another. Dean tried not to smirk, but the look of disbelief on the woman's face was quite satisfying and making it difficult to smile naturally.

“Mother, I’d like you to meet my true mate Dean Winchester, Dean this is my mother Naomi.” Cas’s voice was dripping with pride as he spoke the first half of his sentence, the latter half well he’d managed to keep it above contemptuous.

Dean reached out a hand, “Mrs Novak, Cas has told me so much about you.” Naomi ignored Dean’s hand, her head turning side to side, eyes wide in shock. Dean dropped his hand and shrugged, it wasn’t like Cas had said good things about the woman.

“Cas, for god’s sake, hiring a man to pretend to be your mate, what do you think this is, some ridiculous romantic omega flick?” Naomi rolled her eyes, before trying once more to get Cas to follow her inside.

“Hired? Mother really? You think I would hire someone to pretend to have mated me? Do you think so little of me” Cas could not believe his mother, she really was a piece of work.

“I saw that act with the car door, and that pathetic excuse for a kiss. Please, what do you take me for.” Cas had never really wanted to believe that his mother held him in contempt but he was beginning to think that maybe she did.

Dean on the other hand just really wanted to clock his mate’s bitch of a mother right on the nose, but he held himself in check. Instead he stroked his thumb across Castiel’s wrist hoping to calm his mate.

Drawing in a deep breath Cas let rip, “Mother, just so we are clear” he began letting go of Dean’s hand so he could loosen his tie and undo the top two buttons of his shirt. He tugged the collar down so that his neck and shoulder were exposed, “I am marked, I am mated, and to top it all off, I am impregnated.”

Dean was delighted, Cas standing up for himself and proudly showing off Dean’s mark was the hottest sexiest thing he had ever witnessed. Pulling Cas toward him Dean slammed their lips together, burying his fingers in Castiel’s hair, mussing it up the way he liked it. Cas kissed him back with equal vigour for a delicious minute before pulling back and addressing his mother once more.

“If you want to speak to me you have my number. But right now me and my mate are going home and believe me when I tell you I will not spare you a second  thought. If you want Dean, myself and your future grandchild in your life you better realise that I am a person whole and complete regardless of my omega status. As an omega I deserve your respect, as your son I deserve your love, but I’d settle for acceptance.  If you can do that you might have a chance of joining the most wonderful of families. If not, well that’s your loss.”

Cas took Dean’s hand again and turned toward the car, Dean issued a mock salute in Naomi’s direction as he followed Castiel’s lead.

 

Back in the car Dean glanced at Cas to see how he was really doing. He looked stoic Dean decided as he put the car into gear and headed home. As they pulled up to their house Cas let out a quiet sob. Dean was out of the car and crouched by his door in seconds. “Cas?” he queried, voice laced with concern.

Cas wiped at the tear in a frustrated manner. “I’m just so, so, I don’t know. Dean?”

“Yes Cas”

“Promise me, no matter what our pup is, alpha, omega, or beta that you will love them just the same, and promise me, that if you think I’m treating them differently because of their designation that you will call me out on it.” Cas looked at Dean beseechingly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Dean took Castiel’s hand and led him into the house “I promise” he said as he headed straight up stairs to their room. “But it’s unnecessary. I will love our pup because it is our pup. And you will love our pup because it is our pup. In fact I know you will be the most awesome parent. You had a perfect example of what not to do growing up, babe you can’t go wrong.” Dean hoped he was being reassuring, he was certainly being honest.

Dean wiped his thumbs under Cas’s eyes, clearing away the evidence of his mates tears. “There now all better.” he stated.

Cas smiled up at him, his hands reaching for Dean’s jacket and pushing it off his shoulders, it fell to the ground, and was promptly followed by Dean’s tie, shirt, shoes, socks and trousers. Smiling happily now Cas stroked his hands over Dean’s chest a soft sigh escaping his lips, before he leaned up and claimed Dean’s lips in a heated kiss.

Tangling their tongues together Dean copied Castiel’s actions stripping the navy suit from his mates body, his movements awkward as he refused to break the kiss.  Laughing the pair fell in to bed burying themselves under the soft duvet.

Safe and warm in what was essentially their nest, the pair kissed and touched lovingly, giving and receiving pleasure in equal measure. Laying on their sides Dean worked Cas open, murmuring his love and devotion the whole time. After they lay spooned together, still joined by Dean’s knot, hands resting lightly on Castiel’s stomach, Cas asked “Do you think my belly is any fuller?”

Dean stroked his hand gently over Castiel’s stomach as he considered his answer, “I think maybe it’s a smidgen softer, but no discernable bump just yet.”

Cas pouted, “Nine months is ages.”

“It’s closer to eight months now my lovelies.”  Dean corrected addressing both Cas and the bump.

Cas smiled at the term lovelies, Dean had stolen it from him but he didn’t mind. He was happy to be Dean’s babe and his lovely.

A while later Dean’s knot deflated and Cas was able to turn in his mates arms and rest in his favourite spot, Dean’s chest. He was just getting comfortable when his stomach growled loudly, Dean laughed beneath him as his own stomach rumbled in tandem.

“Pizza?” Cas asked.

“Pizza” Dean nodded, reaching for the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured Dean should read Terry Pratchett, because everybody should. And then of course he had to meet Naomi. 
> 
> So yeah, a whole other chapter appeared.
> 
> Time stamp type thing to follow.


	29. Time stamp one: Third Trimester

Cas was safely into his second trimester. They’d had a scan, and while they both admitted the little blob in the image looked more alien than human, they still scanned the image and proudly emailed it around to everyone and stuck a print out of it on the fridge. Feeling magnanimous Cas even sent a copy to his mother.

Cas now had a defined bump, and the mated pair spent many a happy Sunday morning doing nothing more than caress it gently and talk nonsense to it. One such Sunday morning the front door bell went. Extracting himself reluctantly from behind his mate Dean made his way to the door.

Castiel’s mother was standing there her hands wrapped around a large yellow book. “I’m sorry for calling unannounced, but I wondered, more hoped that maybe Castiel might speak with me for a moment.” her voice was soft, and slightly pleading.

As she spoke Cas appeared beside Dean, “Mother?” he asked dumbly, his hands falling to his rounded stomach protectively. Dean pulled Cas in to his side, rubbing his upper arm reassuringly.

“Castiel, may I have a moment with you both? Please?” Cas couldn’t remember ever hearing his mother sound pleading before. Nodding, he turned and lead her inside to the sitting room.

Naomi sat perched on the edge of an arm chair, Dean sat on the couch giving Cas the option of sitting close beside him or not. Immediately Cas sat beside Dean, their thighs pressed together, his hands reaching out and grasping Dean’s.

“I need to apologise to you Castiel. I treated you abominably, I was not the mother you deserved or needed. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness so I won’t ask for it. I offer no excuse for my behaviour, as no excuse I could make would justify how I treated to you. I justed wanted to say that I am truly sorry, and give you this.” She rose slightly and passed the book to Cas, who took it numbly.

The book was a baby book, Castiel’s baby book in fact. It had his baby bracelet from the hospital secured inside, and many baby photos that Cas had no memory of seeing. A lock of black hair in a little plastic bag taped to one page. As Cas turned the pages Dean hugged him close, he could see, not to mention scent how the book was affecting his mate. After a few minutes Cas looked up, his eyes damp with unshed tears.

“Oh baby I’m so sorry.” Naomi knelt in front of her son and wrapped him in a tight hug. Cas had no option but to sob, he couldn’t remember the last time his mother held him. He knew he should be angry, that he should push her away, punish her for all the hurt. But he couldn’t, he had Dean and his own little bump and maybe in time he could have his mother too.  

Dean eased away from Cas heading to the kitchen to put the kettle. He returned with a tray of tea and slices of pie a few minutes later to find Cas and his mother sitting side by side. Naomi seemed to be telling Cas the stories behind certain pictures. Smiling he placed the tray on the coffee table and sat on the other side of Cas.

“Tea?” he asked pouring out 3 cups.

“Thank you.” Naomi murmured quietly. Dean passed her a slice of pie as he was at it. Cas smiled as his mother tasted one of his mates pies and laughed out right as she groaned in pleasure at the taste.

“My word that is wonderful!” she exclaimed smiling at Cas.

“Dean made it, he’s is a baker.” Cas announced proudly, kissing Dean’s cheek and smiling up at his mate.

Naomi smiled at her son, warmed by the easy affection he shared with his mate. It was unusual for an alpha to bake she supposed, but the house she sat in was comfortable and well maintained. And most importantly her son looked happy, and his mate was obviously attentive and caring, that was the important thing she reminded herself again. Years of trying to control things had left her miserable and had nearly destroyed her son. She had heard about Fergus and what had happened only a few days ago, around the time she got the email of the scan. The idea that she could have lost her son and grandchild had shook her to the core. For the sake of her son and her unborn grandchild she had decided to turn over a new leaf, she would unlearn the habits of a lifetime and figure out how to make her son happy.

An hour or so past pleasantly enough before Naomi decided she’d better head home. Cas surprised her by asking her to visit again soon. Delighted Naomi promised she would.

Dean offered to walk her to her car, and once they were out of Cas’s ear shot he said, “I love Cas more than my life. If having you in his life makes him happy, then I am happy. But if you  hurt him Naomi, believe me” Dean trailed off unable to find a suitable terrible threat, “Just don’t hurt him. OK?”

“I am done hurting Castiel, Dean, I swear to you.” Dean nodded, his mate’s mother sounded sincere.

“This is your only do-over, you will not get another.” Dean stated, his eyes hard.

Naomi swallowed, her throat suddenly tight, baker or no, Dean Winchester was suddenly 100% alpha, and his determination to protect Cas at all costs made him 100% worthy of her son.

“Thank you” is all she added before climbing in to her car.

 

Dean turned back to the house, his mate was leaning against the door smiling at him. Dean made his way back to Cas, and closing the door behind them walked his mate back over the couch. Settling Cas comfortably against him once more he reached out for Cas’s copy of Night Watch and began reading, his free hand running over his mates bump soothingly.

Cas cuddled into Dean, and smiled happily, “I love you” he said looking up at Dean, “and you” he added looking at his little bump.

“Love you too” Dean replied, kissing the top of his mates head before continuing to read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff - pure and simple.


	30. Labour Day

Cas was huge and uncomfortable, no matter what way he turned he could not relax. His bump was so big he could no longer sleep on Dean’s chest and that just sucked. It was in fact his least favourite thing about pregnancy. Right now Dean was at work and Cas was having a lie down as instructed by not only his doctor, but also his mother and Dean’s. With a huff Cas tried tucking a pillow under his bump, it didn’t help.

Finally he heard the front door open and close. “Honey I’m home!” Dean called out cheerily, stomping up the stairs to find his mate. He smiled as he spotted Cas buried beneath half a dozen blankets and about the same number of pillows regardless of the early July heat.

Cas grumbled something that sounded like, “Stupid f-ing pillow” as Dean kicked off his shoes and stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers before climbing in behind Cas.

Cas immediately leaned back against Dean, sighing contently as his mate’s arms wrapped around him and began rubbing gentle circles over his baby bump. “That feels sooooo good.” Cas ground out, finally feeling relaxed and comfortable. Dean was the best pillow.

Dean pressed his nose against his mates neck and breathed in deeply, the scent of strawberry nearly overrode the apple scent of Cas. “Not long more Cas, Doc said it will be any day now.” Dean tried to keep the nervousness out of his tone, but he wasn’t sure he succeeded.

Cas linked their fingers together and rested them on top of the bump, “I 100% can not wait to meet our little bump, but I am 100% terrified of labour.” Cas admitted quietly, stroking his fingers over Deans.

“Me too.” Dean confessed, “I don’t know how I’m going to cope seeing you suffer through that. It won’t be easy for you, it never is, not really, and everything I’ve read just freaks me out even more.”

“That was not very reassuring Dean.” Cas chuckled.

“I’m sorry” Dean kissed his mates neck in apology, “I don’t mean to make you worry more, I swear. I just want to be honest.”

“I like that you’re always honest with me.” Cas replied squeezing Dean’s hands reassuringly. “Like when I say I look fat and ugly, and you say ‘Nah babe, you’re plump and adorable.’ I know you mean it.”

It was Dean’s turn to chuckle “You are the cutest, most adorable pregnant man in the history of pregnant men. I am so fucking lucky to have found you.” Dean leaned over Cas and pressed their lips together in a brief but ardent kiss.

Cas raised a hand and buried it in Dean’s hair, pulling him around for another kiss, “I’m the lucky one.” he whispered breaking the kiss.

Dean wrapped his arms back around Castiel once more and settled in for a short nap, “I’ll go make you guys food in a bit.” he muttered.

“That would be nice.” Cas agreed, “We’d like pie please, strawberry and apple, if you could.”

Dean groaned, he loved that pie, but Cas had been craving it constantly, he actually thought he might OD on it.

Dean never got to make that pie, about 10 minutes in to their nap Cas gasped, and sat up suddenly. “Oh fuck, Dean! Dean!” he called out shaking his mate awake.

Dean was disorientated for half a second before the reality of what was happening hit him, “Oh shit!” he exclaimed leaping out of the bed, pulling on a discarded sweatpants before kneeling beside Cas and grasping his hands. “Breathe baby, just breathe.”

Cas took a few calming breaths as what he assumed was a contraction eased, “Oh man, that was sore.” Cas looked pale and shocked, so Dean did the only thing he could think of, grabbing Castiel’s phone in one hand and holding Castiel’s hand in the other Dean called his mother Mary.

“Mom! Oh thank god, we think Cas is in labour.” Dean nodded as his mother spoke, “Yeah just one so far” more nodding, “I don’t think so, I’ll check.” Dean looked at Cas and asked, “Have your waters broke?” Cas shook his head no, “No” Dean relayed to Mary, “Ok, Ok, will do mom. I’ll ring you when we head to the hospital. Thanks, I will.”

Dean hung and turned to Cas, “Mom says she loves you and it will all be fine. I’m going to get some towels for you to lay on, less mess for when your waters break. Apparently there is no point heading in to the hospital before it breaks, as we’ll just be waiting around. Do you want me to ring Naomi?”

Cas thought about it but before he could nod another contraction hit him, Dean grabbed his hand again and helped him breathe through it. “Those didn’t seem terribly far apart Cas.”

Cas glared at Dean, how dare he state the obvious at a time like this. As the contraction eased Cas made to get up, “I think we should head to the hospital.” Dean nodded in agreement and helped his mate to his feet. Cas indicated that he wanted to head to the bathroom so Dean walked with him. As Cas reached for his toiletries bag they heard and quite pop and suddenly the tiled floor at Cas’s feet was soaked. Cas whimpered as he realised he may not have time to get to the hospital.

“It’ll be ok, I’ll call the hospital, we’ll get a doctor on the phone and they can send an ambulance. Stay here a sec OK?” Dean kissed Cas on the temple before grabbing a bunch of towels and layered them over the bed, once it was as covered as he could make it, he went back to Cas and guided him to the bed, arranging things so he was sitting up against all the pillows. By the time he was settled Cas was panting through another contraction. Dean grabbed the phone and rang 911. Once he explained the situation they put him through to a midwife and an ambulance was ordered. Dean put the phone on speaker so he could comfort his mate as much as possible while following the midwife’s instructions, the first of which was go wash your hands. Once he returned and described everything as best he could the midwife mentioned something about precipitate delivery which Dean decided could not be a good thing. Cas whimpered and Dean resolved there and then that one pup was plenty, no way he could watch Cas go through this again.

The next few minutes past in a blur, Dean couldn’t tell you what happened all he knew was that by the time the ambulance arrived, he was opening the door to the paramedics covered in new baby goo and smiling like an idiot. He lead the paramedics upstairs to their bedroom where Cas sat up in his nest of pillows, a small pink bundle cuddled close to his bear chest a reverent smile on his face.

Dean climbed on to the bed beside Cas, wrapping his arms around his mate as he stared in wonder at their baby girl. She was perfect, her dark hair exactly like Castiel’s, her pouty lips actually reminded Dean of his own. So far her eyes were shut tight so who knew what colour they’d be. As far as Dean was concerned their daughter was the most beautiful and amazing child in the whole entire world, and his mate was bravest, strongest, most handsome omega in existence.

The paramedics checked Cas over, and did all the basic tests on the baby. Satisfied that everything was as it should be despite the rapid delivery, they gave the new family the option of staying home or heading to the hospital. Cas beamed “We will stay here, thank you.” Dean wanted to object, but then he realised the hard part was over and the midwife would be visiting in a day or two and his mother was only a few minutes away. They’d be fine, no point disturbing Cas and baby now.

Dean shot off a text to pretty much all of his contacts, he gave the baby weight and sex, added that Cas and baby were fine but please no visitors for a day or two. He attached a photo to satisfy the new grand mothers in particular.

Once that was done, Dean brought the bassinet in from the nursery and set it beside their bed. He returned moments later with nappies, wipes, baby cream and a host of other bits that they would need. He’d spoken to his mother and she had been adamant, have the baby in the bassinet by the bed for at least the first six weeks, no point trecking halfway across the house every two hours. Satisfied that he had all the little bits, Dean dragged in the rocking chair next (he’d meant to do all this on Saturday but hey Tuesday’s child is fair of face so how bad). Arranging pillows he gently led Cas and baby to the chair. Once they were settled Dean set about changing the sheets on the bed, using Castiel’s patented trick he had it sorted in no time.

Cas stayed in the chair for a while, content to just stare at their little bump, and reluctant to lay her down in the bassinet. Her strawberry scent was just so sweet, Cas couldn’t stop leaning down and breathing it in. After a while though he was hit with a wave of exhaustion. Dean helped him to his feet and settled him back in bed, placing their sleeping child in the bassinet carefully. Dean crawled in to bed beside his mate, Cas turned on his side facing the bassinet, so Dean settled down behind him, content to be the big spoon as the position allowed him to watch over his two favourite people.  

“We need a name, I can’t keep referring to her as ‘little bump’” Can mumbled on a yawn.

Dean hummed his agreement, they hadn’t really been able to settle on a name, they’d figured they’d know once they saw the pup, but Dean was too tired to think right now.

“What about Danielle?” Cas asked, “It’s kind of like Dean and Castiel together.”

Dean raised his head, “I like it, Danielle when she’s older, Danni while she’s little.” Dean plonked back down exhausted but satisfied, burying his nose in his mates neck he breathed in deeply, dimly he registered that Cas smelt like Cas and Cas alone. “You smell all apple-y again” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Cas asked curious to hear the answer.

Dean drew in a deep breath, “Good, I think. It was your scent that drew me in first day.”

Cas hummed his agreement before adding, “I wonder how our next pup will change my scent?”

Dean growled low in his throat, “Next pup!” he whispered worriedly, “You, you want to go through all that again?”

Cas turned in Dean’s arms, so they were facing each other. Dean looked terrified he realised. Cas cupped Dean’s head in his hands, stroking his thumb over his stubbly cheek soothingly, he spoke with confidence, “Yes Dean, I hope to go through all that again, and again and maybe even once more after that.”

Dean swallowed thickly, his eyes wide. How Cas could consider more pups right now, so soon, with everything that happened, “I, Cas, I, what if, I mean, today, you could have, you might have..” Dean couldn’t even bring himself to say what he’d feared earlier, and Cas was willing to risk it again?

“I could have, but I didn’t, I might have, but I didn’t. In the end the birth was pretty normal just a bit quicker than expected. Next time we’ll know and head straight to the hospital, I promise.” Dean whimpered once more, his inner alpha wanted to say no never again, but his alpha lived to see his omega happy, and if Cas wanted pups Dean’s alpha would oblige.

Cas kissed Dean softly on the lips before settling down, his head resting on Dean’s chest (one of the perks of his massively reduced bump) “Sleep now alpha, little Danni will awake shortly and she’ll be wanting her Daddy.”

“Oh God, I’m a Dad!” Dean muttered against Castiel's mess of dark hair.

“I know, me too.” Cas raised his eyes to Dean’s and smiled at his mate indulgently.

“We’ll be the best dads.” Dean confirmed.

“We will, now sleep.” Cas commanded.

What felt like mere seconds later soft whimpers roused the sleeping pair. Reaching out Cas gathered their daughter to his chest and proceeded to feed her as he’d been shown. Dean flicked on a lamp and watched fascinated as his daughters little hand came to rest of Castiel’s chest, her eyes wide open for the first time.

“Her eyes are blue” Dean commented, unable to tear his gaze away from his daughter.

“All babies have blue eyes I think. They won’t settle on a colour for a few months, she might still have your beautiful green.” Cas replied softly.

“I hope Danni has your blue ones.” Dean argued.

“Well if she does we’re definitely having more pups until at least one of them have your green eyes.” Castiels tone was firm and brooked no argument.

Dean hugged his mate tight, before he agreed adding, “We can have as many pups as you like, but don’t be surprised if I faint at the thought of the delivery.” Cas chuckled and leaned over to kiss his big strong alpha.

“Ok, so long as we have at least four.” Cas grinned, Dean had actually paled before he nodded, so Cas kissed him again, “I love you.”

“Love you Cas” stroking a finger over his daughters dark hair Dean added, “and you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Baby - what do we think of the name?  
> Also Labour Day is a pun, I have no idea when Labour Day is I'm Irish, and I couldn't be arsed googling it.


	31. Time flies when you're having fun.

“Daaaaaaaaaad, Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess are heeeere!!” Dean flinched slightly as his daughters excited squeal reached him all the way out in the garage. Wiping his hands on the ass of his jeans he made his way through the connecting door to the front hall.

“Sammy!” he called out, throwing one arm around his brother and drawing him into a half hug, trying not to get him covered in car grease.

Sammy hugged him back and nodded at his grease stained hands, “Baby giving you trouble?” he asked.

“Baby? Nah, Cas’s minivan needed an oil change so I’m giving it a once over. Might take a look at baby too just to be sure.” Dean added, as he checked the hallway counting heads.

Cas and Dean had three kids now, Danni six, Johnathon four (Cas smelt of apple and nutmeg for the duration of that pregnancy), and Krissy two. (Blackberries for the duration). Danni was the image of Cas, only with Dean’s freckles and mouth. Krissy was blonde like Dean’s mother only with again with Cas’s eyes. Jonathan was the image of Dean, expect he had hazel eyes like his uncle Sam. Cas kept muttering about Dean’s damn recessive genes lately, he was determined to, as he put it, ‘recycle’ Dean’s eyes.

They had tried for number four during Castiel’s last two heats but no joy. Dean knew Cas was upset about it, they’d had no trouble conceiving on the others, so two failed attempts seemed like a catastrophe to Cas. Fortunately Dean knew better than to try and placate his mate, the fact that Sam and Jess took over a year and a half to conceive had no bearing on them. Being there when Cas got upset about it and holding him close that was Dean’s job.  

Sam and Jess were expecting their first in a few months, Jess’s bump was finally visible and Dean wondered if maybe Cas was avoiding seeing her right now, hence his absence from the hall. As it was Dean found it kind of difficult to see, once they decided to go for four, Dean had, like Cas, expected it to just happen. It was hard for him to admit it but yeah, seeing Jess pregnant and knowing Cas wasn’t, and maybe having to come to terms with the fact that 3 was indeed a magic number and their number, accepting that Cas may not get pregnant again, yeah that was tough. Logically Dean knew 36 was a perfectly acceptable age for an omega to get pregnant at, hell omegas could get pregnant in to their 40’s, but logic didn’t seem to play much of a roll in these things.

Today 2 of his 3 pups were going to be hanging out with Sam and Jess, who had asked to take the older two for a few hours to give them a bit of parenting practice. Dean had argued they should take the two year old as it would be more like a baby but they mentioned something about the light at the end of the tunnel so Dean and Cas just went with it. Weirdly Nana and Granddad Winchester had offered to take Krissy, so Dean and Cas would have a rare afternoon free. If they had been a bit more organised they might have made plans. Instead Dean was going to finish working on the car and then make dinner. Cas was going to do a bit in the garden before joining Dean for food. The joys of mated life, Dean thought smiling to himself.  

Just then the doorbell went again, Mary and John had arrived. Cas appeared then arms laden with coats and bags. Dean rushed over to lend a hand, kissing Cas’s cheek as he did so. Cas blushed, which made Dean smirk. For some reason Cas still blushed if Dean kissed him in front of Mary and John.

“Hey.” Cas called out, smiling.

“Hey yourself.” Jess answered walking over to Cas and giving him a tight hug, “How are you?” Jess asked, knowing Cas had been a bit down of late.

“I’m good Jess, the important question is how are you guys doing?” Cas glanced at the bump as he spoke.

Jess laughed softly and rested a hand over her bump, “We’re doing really well, we had a scan last week and the doc said that everything is perfectly normal, thank you very much. Did I just sort of quote Harry Potter?” she asked, sounding surprised.

“You sort of nearly did, yes. Must be all those times Danni had you re-read the opening 3 chapters to her.” Cas explained.

“She is kind of obsessed with that part of the book. Have we gotten to book two yet?”

“Nope, still re-reading book one.” Dean answered as he tried to get Johnathon to stand still long enough to tie his coat. The child was bouncing on his toes in excitement.

Twenty minutes later, everyone departed, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the house for the first time in an age.

“My goodness it’s quiet.” Cas whispered, “I feel like I’m in a library!”

Dean chuckled at that, and pulled Cas into a hug so he could give him a proper kiss. Easing back he met his mates gaze, “We should do that one of these days, go to a library and make out like teenagers amongst the books.”

Cas smiled widely at that, “I find that idea very appealing my lovely.” Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean once more. Breaking apart reluctantly he shooed Dean back to the garage to finish fixing the minivan. They’d need it first thing Monday for the school run and for delivering Krissy to which ever Nana had her that day. Cas no longer worked in Singer Advertising, but he still worked. He had opened a small accounting and tax office over the bakery and kept his own hours, allowing him the flexibility to be there for his pups in so far as was possible, and also it kept him near Dean.

Once Danni was born Cas found that he did not like being far away from either of them if he could help it. If they were too far away he felt unsettled and angsty until till they were close by again and he could breathe in their scents. It was unusual, but not unheard of, so Cas just accepted it and adapted. He was happy and his family were happy, that was all that mattered. Yes just recently he’d been disappointed when he didn’t conceive during his heat. But it wasn’t the end of the world, there would be other heats, and in the mean time, he had 3 happy healthy pups which was more than he ever allowed himself to hope for before Dean. So he would be content with it now, more than content really.

Cas went to the kitchen, planning to head to the garden and tackle a few weeds when he spotted a random wrench that looked necessary for car mechanicing (what? He knew nothing about cars, at least he knew it was a wrench). Picking it up he retraced his steps and headed into their double garage. As he entered the sight in front of him had him stumbling to a hault.

Dean was done with the minivan and was working on the impala. The hood was up, and Dean was bent over it, his stance wide to get him closer to the engine block pulling his jeans tight over his ass. His ass, that Cas swore got better with age, looked firm and round and Cas just wanted to bite it. Dean’s t-shirt was pulled tight across his shoulders as he worked on the car, grease stains were dotted across the white cotton, a streak or two had also made it on to his bicep. Cas swallowed, he suddenly felt hot all over, he could feel the heat rising from his stomach, a flush flooding his face. He whimpered quietly as he realised his hole was leaking slick and his cock was hard, he was in a spontaneous heat and had a desperate need to touch his mate.

Cas knew the moment his predicament registered with Dean, he stilled completely, and sniffed the air a few times, before drawing in a deep deep breath. “Cas” he breathed out slowly, dropping the hood down and stepping away from the car to face the door that Cas still stood by. “Cas” Dean repeated, now standing before his mate.

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean slamming their mouths together, kissing his mate greedily, with a hunger that overrode all sense or reason. Dean returned the kiss with equal vigor his hands roaming all over Castiel’s body as he tried to touch all of him at once. Cas walked forward, still kissing Dean, until they were at the hood of the impala. Dean sitting with Cas pulled in close against his spread legs, their erections evident.

“Want me to fuck you right here babe?” Dean asked, worrying Cas’s mating mark with his teeth “Want me to strip you naked and knot you over the hood?”

Cas nodded furiously, his hands grabbing at the button on Dean’s jeans to hasten matters along. Dean loved how eager his mate got when he was in heat, there was nothing hotter than knowing your mate needed you as much as you needed them.

Leaning back Dean grabbed the end of Cas’s t-shirt and dragged it up and off, before tossing it to the floor. Dipping his head he sucked hard on one of his omega’s nipples, relishing his mates reaction, Cas’s hands tugging on his hair, holding him in place, the instinctive thrust of hips that ground their cocks together. “Oh God Cas, so good.” Cas made no reply other than to grab Dean’s ass and thrust against him forcibly.

Dean realised that Cas’s heat had hit hard, he was barely keeping it together. Reaching out Dean ran a soothing hand along his mates side, kissing his mating mark before undoing his mate’s jeans and sliding his hands in and around to massage Cas’s ass, easing one finger inside his dripping hole hoping to ease his discomfort.

Cas toed off his shoes before arching back on Deans finger, “More, please alpha, I need..” Cas’s plea pittered out as Dean withdrew his finger and slowly eased Cas’s jeans and boxers down his legs, kneeling before the omega to pull them all the way off, socks too.

On his knees before his naked omega Dean felt an overwhelming surge of love and desire. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, pressing his face against his mates firm stomach, kissing every inch of skin that was in reach, muttering a mixture of endearments and filth all the while. After a minute maybe two he dipped his head and took Castiel’s cock in to his mouth, sucking the tip first licking off the precome, before bobbing his head and taking it all in to the warm heat of his mouth. Cas bucked and thrust, fucking Dean’s mouth, his fingers grasping Dean’s short hair. “Dean, please, I’m gonna come, wanna come on your knot, please alpha.” Cas held Dean close regardless of his words.

“You’re gonna come in my mouth Cas, and on my knot.” Dean stated easing off Castiel’s cock momentarily as he spoke. Immediately after he returned his attention to Castiel’s cock, sucking hard and rhythmically, while gently massaging his mates slick covered balls in one hand.  Cas couldn’t hold it together any more, his body tensed as it found it’s release, spilling his seed in to Dean’s eager mouth.

Dean licked and sucked and swallowed all Castiel offered before pulling off and standing before his mate. Cas looked well and truly fucked, and they’d only just started.

Dean took off his grease stained t-shirt and stood in close to his mate. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest before grasping Dean’s head in both hands and seeking out his taste on his mates tongue. Cas groaned as the taste of his own emissions registered, “Fuck me alpha” he demanded breaking the kiss.

Grasping Castiel’s hips Dean swapped their positions, pressing Cas’s naked ass against the hood of the Impala. “Always wanted to have sex in this car Cas, I guess on it is close enough.”

Cas’s cock twitched at Dean’s words, and more slick dripped from his hole. Reaching out he tugged uselessly at Dean’s jeans, trying to gain access to the hard cock he could see straining against the material.

Dean swotted his mate’s hands away and undid his jean’s himself, he slid a hand inside his boxers and eased his cock out. He was painfully hard, the increased potency of Castiel’s heat scent was not something he had ever gotten used to, or planned to get used to.

“This what you want babe?” Dean asked, as he slowly stroked his shaft. Cas nodded vigorously unable to speak, his eyes following the motion of Dean’s hand.

“Turnaround Cas, bend that beautiful body in half, and spread your legs” Dean didn’t give orders normally, he knew some alphas like to throw their weight around but Dean had never been like that. Heat sex with his mate was the exception.

Cas complied immediately, his inner omega thrilled to have an order to obey, on a normal day if Dean tried that he’d get an eye roll and a towel thrown at him. But today was not a normal day. Cas settled himself as comfortably as a cold hard car would allow and waited for Dean to act.

Dean was transfixed by the sight in front of him, the contrast between the black metal and Castiel’s skin was fascinating. Dean approached slowly, reaching out and running a hand along Castiel’s spine. Once flush against his mate he rested his cock in the crack of Castiel’s ass, before leaning over and kissing along the spine stretched out beneath him.

Cas groaned as Dean’s cock dragged over his sensitive skin, so close yet so far. Impatient he pressed back against Dean, trying to line Dean’s cock up with his hole.

Eventually Dean took pity on his omega, and eased two fingers into his dripping hole. Cas sighed in relief, finally they were getting somewhere. Dean laughed then, and Cas realised he must have spoken out loud and managed to giggle through the haze of his heat.

Gently Dean scissored his fingers, opening Cas up as gently as he could.  Three fingers in and Cas was begging, and Dean couldn’t take the whimpering anymore.

Dean lined his cock up to his mates fluttering hole and pressed the tip in. He intended to ease in slowly, to savour the sensation but Cas had his own ideas. Cas thrust his hips back hard, impaling himself on his alpha’s cock, a shout of “Yes!” escaping him as he felt Dean’s knot press against his rim.

“Fuck Cas, easy, easy, babe” Dean rubbed soothing circles over Castiel’s hip, “I’ve got you.” Dean eased out after a few moments before tilting his hips and thrusting back in, aiming and striking his mates prostate. His knot was still swelling so it slipt in and out easily with his thrusts. Cas was so open and slick it was almost unreal, like a dream.

Dean leaned over Cas once more, and sucked hard on his mating mark, Cas cried out, his channel convulsing around Dean’s cock as he came untouched all over the hood of the Impala. Dean thrust home once again, his knot swelling and tying them together as he came hard and hot inside his omega.   

A few minutes later still tied, both men were laughing, “Sure spontaneous heats are fun, but fuck this car is cold.” Cas complained. They really had no where to go until Dean’s knot deflated. They thought about the back seat but really they should have started there is they wanted to end up there. Dean had his arms around Cas trying to keep him warm, muttering apologies and promising to cook an extra amazing dinner as compensation.

Twenty minutes later Dean was able to slip his cock out. He turned his mate in his arms and picked him up bridal style, carrying him easily through the house and up to their room. Dean placed Cas in the middle of the bed, stepping away briefly to strip, before joining his mate on the bed. As soon as Dean was settled Cas pressed in close resting comfortably against his mates’ warm chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas cuddling him in tight.

The pair fell asleep, and were woken sometime later by the sound of their children arriving home, the front door opening and closing, shouts of “We’re baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!” Sam issuing a “Sssh” as he realised his brother and his brothers mate were most likely in bed.

Dean groaned and buried his nose in Castiel’s neck, “Five more minutes.” he begged, Cas chuckled.

Dean stilled suddenly, his eyes darting to Castiel’s, “What?” his mate asked.

“Nothing, I” Dean was a useless liar, Cas just stared at him until he came clean. “I smell cinnamon”

  
Nine months later almost to the day pup number four was born. A healthy baby boy they named Jay. To Castiel’s delight and Dean’s bemusement, when baby Jay’s eyes finally settled they were unmistakably green. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> At some point I will go through this an fix all the his that should be him and what not, but regardless please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Those or you who have been following along, you are awesome. All those you left comments, you're my favorite. :-)
> 
> PS just noticed 91 people have this bookmarked, that makes me feel all warm inside. Thank you.


End file.
